Scattered Moon
by spike1970
Summary: Based on the three part hentai doujinshi series, Mangetsu Santan by doujinshi group Valssu and artist Charu. Estellise is tricked into signing her name on a sex slave contract by Ragou. Rated M for sex, drug use, language, and violence.
1. A Full Moon Scattered I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai. **_

_**I do not own Mangetsu Santan, That's the property of Doujinshi group, Valssu and artist, Charu. And they can keep it.**_

_**This story takes place a few months before the game.**_

_**Note:**_

_**Julia's narrations will be in the present.**_

_**Estellise's narrations will be about four months ago.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: SCATTERED MOON**_

_**part. 1 A Full Moon Scattered I**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, Julia's room, Shortly after she returned from Shizontonia**__**)**_

_**(**__**Julia'**__**s point of view)**_

I decided to use my lunch break to finally take a look at the 'Mangetsu Santan' doujinshis that I brought back from Shizontonia.

I guess I should explain first…

We came across a set of doujinshis when we were investigating Fidi Vanité's apartment.

One doujinshi (Souka Santan) featured the Aiheap twins being forced to give up their virginities to Gradana and his lackeys(Including Hatchette). When we showed it the twins, they were rather upset to the point of tears. Chastel told me that that is how it happened to them three years ago. I'm not sure if I should show this to Hatchette yet…

Another doujinshi(Tale Of Tentacle) featured Rita being sexually molested by that accursed Valssuwreath and then raped by Fidi. However I was able to prevent that from happening by shooting that thing in the face. I came across that particular doujinshi later at Fidi's apartment. Also we destroyed that valssuwreath with fire… After I mangled it using a pair of borrowed machetes(How dare that disgusting thing lick my privates with its slimy blue tongues...*shudder*…).

Which brings us to these three doujinshis(Mangetsu Santan), All featuring Estellise half naked, and showing off all her privates in rather lewd and suggestive ways. I was white with utter shock when I first saw those. And if Margaret were to see those… Well I'd rather not think about it…

Back in Shizontonia, both Flynn and Jurgis suggested that we don't look at these three until we got back to Zaphias and that I should hold on to them as well as be the first one to...read them upon our return. So I had them locked away in my room since we returned only a couple of days ago. I spent the first day back (yesterday) performing my duties as head maid. And today…

...I'm sitting at my desk taking out the package containing the doujinshis from where I locked them away.

I pull out the first doujinshi, 'Mangetsu Santan'#1. The cover shows Estellise partially wearing her fancy riding outfit. Her (larger than usual) breasts showing and her facial expression making her look like she was… drugged.

I could feel my heart thumping as I slowly turned the page. I'm feeling rather nervous at what I'm about to see… But I might as well get this over with…

The first page just showed a black and white version of the cover but with more of her body showing, including her privates… My word, how vulgar!

I turned to the next page… Now who is this…? Look like she's a Krytian. Hmmm, didn't I remember seeing her face in 'Tale of Tentacle' following that rather disgusting story? Not to mention after 'Souka Santan' along with a girl dressed like a pirate? Anyway, she was rather scantily dressed and her breasts were showing as well.

The text next to her reads;

_..._

_Hello, I'm Charu. _

_This time it is the Estelle insult book of TOV. _

_I feel like I'm sorry to have put Estelle i__n a doujinshi __with Yuri before, but I've already forgotten that! It is a feeling. _

_This story, i feel like I'll understand if you look at a certain coma in the middle, and I'll say earlier, T__he Idea__ was born f__rom seeing__ picture of Estelle dropped on a certain H-__website__. _

_It's not a crack!_

_I'll say just in case. I don't know the meaning of the word inspire. I hope you enjoy it._

_..._

Now why is he calling Estellise...'Estelle'? And what's this about his doing another doujinshi featuring both her and Yuri…? And I know full well I'm NOT going to enjoy this. Zaude knows what damage he's done to this reality. Oh yeah there's a bit more text just below;

_..._

_As for Judith here, I'm going to put out a doujinshi starring her, but not yet... _

_It features a guy that she pulls a scam on..._

_..._

Ah, so this scantily clad Krytian has a name; Judith. I wonder if she's a… Now what would be the female version of a Gary Stu...? Hmmm… I think it could be a… Mary Sue? I know that's what I was sometimes called some six years ago by a pimple-faced tribute with serious...issues.

Anyway let's move on. I turn to the next page and…

Oh Zaude, now I wish I didn't.

It starts off with Estellise licking Eric's… manhood… Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. Eric was commenting on what a...quick learner she was.

Estellise's narrations mention on how Eric smells like a beast. I can imagine. She couldn't believe that she is...ugh… sucking on him like that. And she wonders why is she is doing this?

Come to think of it, I'm wondering why too. Just why is that vile artist, Charu making her do this? My guess; is so that he and his fellow doujinshi authors in their home reality can jerk-off to it while...'improving' our reality.

I turn to the next page...

* * *

_**(The Castle, Estellise's room, **__**four months**__** ago) **_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**__**  
**_

I'm bored... I'm basically alone in the castle right about now, well other than the guards, they're not a very talkative bunch. And the castle staff are always busy, even Natalie and Hannah.

Right now, Flynn's out on patrol, breaking in his new recruits, Sodia and Witcher (he's so cute). My instructor, Drake is over in Heliord to check on the re-calibration of the barrier-blastia. Drake plans on re-starting my fencing lessons as soon as he gets back.

My maid, Julia is currently in Aspio, taking her scholarship exams. I understand that Ioder will be up there later on to attend the induction ceremony.

So, basically, (other than Margaret, Natalie and Hannah) I'm alone in the castle on my eighteenth birthday, not exactly the best way to celebrate ones birthday isn't it. I just finished my etiquette lessons with Dame Margaret and I was reading a book about the adventures of Asbel Lhant when I heard a knock on the door "... Who is it?" I asked.

A voice on the other side answered. "It's me, magistrate Ragou. May I enter?"

"You may." I replied. And Ragou enters my room.

"You seem quite bored today, lady Estellise." Ragou started.

"No...Of course not." I replied, putting my book down.

Ragou continued. "It's not surprising when all you do is spend your days reading books inside the castle..."

I didn't reply, Ragou is right about what I'm mostly doing these days since everyone mostly left.

"In that case...Why don't you take care of a little job for me today, lady Estellise?" He asks.

"A job...?" I asked, What does he want me to do?

"Yes. If you accept, you'll be able to step foot outside the castle as well..." He explained. Wait a second, did I just hear him right...?

"I can leave the castle?" I stood up in surprise. This is too good to be true! The only times I get to leave the castle was to travel to Nordopolica to attend an annual event demanded by the gods.

"Hah hah! Please calm down." Ragou laughed. "So does this mean you accept?" He pulls out a roll of parchment. "First I need you to sign this document."

"O...okay. Will this do?" I hastily signed my name to the document, not even bothering to read it.

"Yes, that's fine." Ragou quickly rolls up the document and puts it inside his robe.

"Does this mean I can leave the castle now?" I asked. I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy!

"Yes, but first you must change out of those clothes...Otherwise you'll stand out way too much." Ragou suggested.

'Um...Okay." I replied. I think I have just the outfit.

Ragou pulls out a small white bottle. "One last thing...Before you leave, please drink this medicine."

"What's this?" I asked as Ragou places the bottle in my hands.

"You may find yourself in some unsanitary places." Ragou explained. "So this is a medicine to protect against diseases."

"Ah..." Okay... "By the way, what's the job you wanted me to do?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing very difficult." Ragou answered. "Think of it as a simple sympathy call. He'll fill you on the specifics once you reach him."

"Um... Sympathy call?" I asked, not exactly knowing what it was.

"Although I'm only letting you leave the castle, it's only to the edge of the lower parts of town, okay?" Ragou explained.

"That's more than enough." I replied. "Thank you Ragou."

"Don't mention it. Well then take care of yourself..." He turns to leave. "Oh, almost forgot, Happy birthday, lady Estellise" And he smiled and left my room.

* * *

_**(A few hours later, just after supper, This part is not covered in the doujinshi, I added it in, Author)**_

I just finish changing into my fancy riding out that Ioder ordered for me late last year. Top to bottom, it's made up of the following;  
A two-tone shirt and skirt dress with an upright collar, gold trim and the skirt cut to resemble four flower petals.  
Worn over it is a white open top leather jacket with gold trim and white leather gloves with gold cuffs and red trim.  
Bottom wear consists of black pants and white leather mid-heel booth with the same trim pattern as my gloves.  
I check myself in the mirror...Wow! I look so cute. While I was admiring myself, I hear a knock on the door. "... Who is it?" I asked.

A voice on the other side answered. "It's me, councilman Nero Lupo, magistrate Ragou sent me to escort you, may I come in?"

"You may." I replied, and Nero enters my room. I can tell that he's a much younger councilman than Ragou, and has brown hair and slender looking.

Nero looks me over. "So, is that what you'll be wearing, lady Estellise?"

"Um...yes, Nero." I replied. "What do you think?" I give a twirl to show off my dress. Huh? Did I just hear a jingle?

"Hmmm...It's a little stand outish, lady Estellise but I guess it'll do. Oh before we go, did you take your medicine?"

"No, not yet, Nero. Thanks for reminding me." I take that bottle out of my desk and drink it down...Wow! This stuff tastes rather sweet! Like ripe strawberries. It didn't take long for me to drink down the entire contents of that bottle.

"Excellent, lady Estellise, now please come with me, your carriage awaits." Nero smiled at me, and I followed him out the door.

"Um...Nero, What about the guards?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them, magistrate Ragou has cleared it with commandant Alexei what you'll be leaving the castle on council business." Nero answered. Okay then. The guards didn't object to my leaving the castle. By then night has fallen as we got into a blacked-out carriage, and left the Royal Quarter.

* * *

_**(the fountain Plaza, Public Quarter)**_

After several minutes, I felt the carriage come to a stop. "Ah, here we are, lady Estellise, time to get out, we'll be walking from here on out." Nero exits the carriage.

"Okay." I climb out, the first thing I notice that it's rather quiet, save for the sound of water splashing. I turn in the direction of the sound and notice this fountain blastia, the core in it glowing a nice warm blue, I found it quite fascinating.

"...ahem..." Nero interrupted, snapping me out of my near-trance. "You can look at the sights later, lady Estellise, We need to get to our destination, follow me, please."

"Oh, right. Lead the way, Nero." And I followed him deeper into the Public Quarter.

* * *

_**(Deeper in the Public Quarter, A few **__**moments l**__**ater, The doujinshi picks up here, Author**__**)**_

We made our way deeper into the Public Quarter, I noticed something about my surroundings. "_It's such a narrow street..._" I thought to myself as I looked at the buildings. "T_here aren't any people wandering through here..._" I noticed that we're the only ones here. "_Even though it's all the same city, the Public Quarter is so different from the Royal Quarter..._"

"Excuse me...Which part of town is this?" I asked Nero.

"these are the lower parts of town." Nero answered. He then opens a door. "We've arrived at our destination. Please wait inside. The person you're to meet should be with you momentarily."

"Okay." I said and went inside. The first thing I notice that there is a bed on the far side of the wall. "_Huh? The bedroom is the first room as you enter...?_" I thought. "_I wonder if this is common in the Public Quarter...?_" I take a look around the room...  
To my right, I notice a book cabinet and another door.  
To my left is a movable closet and a table and chairs.  
There are two windows on the front wall and another window on the far wall just above the bed.  
It was at that point, I was noticing that something was going on with my body... "_Somehow... My body felt rather strange since I left the castle... My breasts and my private parts are feeling rather tingly... I wonder if I caught something...? But I drank that medicine that Ragou gave me..._"

"_And I feel so dizzy... Almost like I got a fever... Am I really going to be okay...?_" I don't know what's going on with me.

Just then, I heard a door opening. I turn around in surprise to see this pot-bellied man with brown skin, greasy black hair and a bulbous nose standing in the doorway. He was wearing a dirty white tank-top and a wrap around apron with a piece of paper sticking out worn over a pair of pants and boots. "Oops! Sorry I forgot to knock. My apologies." The pot bellied man said. "You must be miss Estellise, right?"

"Ah...Yes. That's right." I answered.

The pot-bellied man looks me over. "Well, well...To think that such a Lovely young girl would take a job like this... I must say that I'm quite thankful for this."

"Um...Well, About that..." I replied. "What is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"Well then, shall we begin?" He said.

"Huh? Um..." What does he want me to do?

"Let's see...well you can start by removing your clothes." He suggested.

Take off my clothes? Just what kind of job requires me to do that!? "Excuse me...? Is that really necessary for me to do this job?" I asked.

"Well...It's not that I mind that if you do it with your clothes on, but those clothes look expensive. So you likely wouldn't want them to get dirty." the pot-bellied answered.

"Um...Do what exactly...?" I said.

The pot bellied man replied. "Why are you asking such a silly question? Have sex, of course. You're a prostitute, aren't you?"

"Huh!? What!?" I said. A prostitute? This can't be right!

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Wha!? A Prostitute!? So is this what that that revolting Charu had in mind for our reality? To reduce lady Estellise from a princess to a… a slut(And with Ragou's help no less!)? Like what he had in mind with Rita? The twins? Just how evil is this person?

I'm not sure if I should continue reading this accursed doujinshi. If the events in this have already happened…? Then that could mean…

...Sigh… Let's get this vile task over with. I turn to the next page and continue reading, knowing full well that I will not like what I will see…

And I clearly didn't…

* * *

_**(**__**Returning to Estellise's point of view**__**)**_

_**(I'll try to see if I can keep it as tasteful as possible, though it won't be easy, seeing as I'm novelizing a H-Doujinshi after all, Author)**_

Giving my body to a man I had just met seemed impossible to me...How could Ragou have asked me to do a job like this...?

"Hah...hah..." I can't do this anymore, it's just too disgusting...I pull away.

"Oh? what's the matter? You were doing so well. Please keep going." The pot-bellied man sounded disappointed.

"Um...Listen,,, I don't think I can do this..." I said. This just isn't right.

"Don t give me that. I ain't letting you stop now." The pot-bellied man showed me a document. "Look. You signed this document, didn't you? You've got it in writing that you'd have sex with me." The document clearly has my name on it. The co-signer's name is Eric Onkos. That must be who this person is.

"I...I don't remember ever writing such a thing..." I said.

"You can't expect me that you didn't know, didn't you?" Eric replied. "This is an official contract with the council's seal." And it does have their seal on it. "Even royalty isn't above this."

Oh, no, what have I done? If what he says is true, then I let myself get trapped by Ragou and turned myself into a...a prostitute. How could I have been so careless?

Eric lies down on the bed. "Well, I did agree to let you use only your mouth..." He said. "So come on...Please hurry up and continue"

I was silent for a few seconds before... "...O...Okay..." I agreed. I take off my boots and climb onto the bed. "Once I make you come, I'll be done..." I asked.

"Yeah, so hurry up and finish up." Eric answered. "This time try to take it as deep as you possibly can." Ugh! Here I go again. I take his penis in my hand and…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

...She continues to...blow job him...Ugh. While she does that, Eric pulls off her pants and underwear and fondles her posterior… heavily...*shudder*… And continues to do so despite her protests.

He demands that she...picks up the pace or this will never end… But from my own experiences with Gradana, perverts and rapists don't want it to end.

A few pages later I come to the part that I feared to see… Eric was now suggesting that Estellise… Use her body! Her body! And from my experience that can only mean one thing...sex! He is clearly going to take her...purity!

And it's not going to be over quickly.

And when I finally came to the page when it...*GASP*... happens… I felt my heart come to a complete stop and I almost fainted. He did it! That fat smelly dark-skinned bastard actually did it!

_**...HE VIOLATED LADY ESTELLISE!…**_

_**...THAT FAT SMELLY… PIG DEFLOWERED HER!**_

_**...BY ZAUDE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!...**_

I'm… Going to need a moment to calm down before I continue this…

(goes outside… Comes back in about an hour later and sits back down)

Okay… sigh… Where were we… oh yes, page 16 when the unforgivable happened. And the whole disgusting event ran for about...let's see… About six pages, stopping in all its graphic explicit slimy details on page 21.

Let's just say I really need a freaking drink… like a whole mug of Dahngrest whiskey after reading all that.

Not to mention… When did lady Estellise's outfit come with a zipper?

* * *

_**(Estellise's Point of view, just after they finish...doing it)**_

"Whew! Sorry. looks I came inside of you." Eric said.

"Huh?" Oh no! Don't tell me...

"I'm really sorry, miss Estellise." Eric apologized. "You felt too good, and I forgot to pull it out."

Oh no! I knew it, he came inside of me! I'm gonna end up pregnant! "No...It can't be." What am I gonna do!?

"AH! Ah! Aaah..." I moaned we both sat up. "Wh...What am I gonna do if I get pregnant...?" I asked.

I don't think I could handle a scandal like this. I mean giving myself to a man like Eric, and carrying his child. It would be a total disaster!

Eric places his hand on my shoulder. "Aww, don't worry. You're not gonna get pregnant that easily." He turns to face me. "More importantly, How about we have ourselves another round." He suggested.

"Huh?" He wants to have...more sex?

I thought we were done. Next thing I know...He's kissing me!? "Mmn!? Mmn!" His tongue is...going inside my mouth...and licking me... It feels...so good...to feel his tongue against mine...This is incredible... "Mmn! Mmn! Mmn... mmn... Mmmn! Mmf! Nngh!" We pull apart.

"Would you mind letting me do it one more time, miss Estellise?" Eric asked.

I was feeling very embarrassed and quite uncute. I felt my face turn bright red from his stare. "... P...Please don't stare at me...You're embarrassing me..." I pleaded, did I mention how uncute I felt?

"Ha ha! Aren't we past that point where seeing each other naked feels embarrassing?" Eric laughed.

"W...Well..." I trembled.

Next thing I know, Eric was licking my nipples "Your breasts are quite lovely as well..."

"EEK! Aah..." I yelped, this feels so weird. Ah! Now he's groping and sucking on them...

"No! Ah! Don't! Don't suck on it...AAHN! S...Stop it!" I pleaded. It felt so weird...and wrong...

"Miss Estellise, stop acting so naive and just be honest about." Eric scolded.

"Huh? Naive...?" I said, feeling a bit confused.

"Doesn't it feel good to have your nipples licked like this?" Eric continues to lick my nipples, making them feel REALLY tingly.

"AAHN! It...It feels so good..." I squealed. "Ah! right there... It feels so good... My nipples feels so tingly..."

"That's it, when you feel good, it's always best to say so. Well then, it's time to 'reward' you for your honesty."

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

'You're not gonna get pregnant that easily.' he says. Yeah right, and I have forty acres of real estate in the Zoephir wastes I'd like to sell you. And I'll even throw in a mule.

And, of course, they have even more graphic explicit sex. And it runs for another six pages from page 24 to page 29… Ugh...

Make that two freaking mugs of whiskey I need.

Not to mention after that foul deed was done...

* * *

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Eric puts his clothes back on, leaving the semi-conscious, and naked, Estellise lying on the bed. Just then there's a knock on the door. "... Are you done?" said a low, smooth voice.

"Yeah, it's open. Come on in." Eric answered... and a large man with a completely bald head and the same skin-color as Eric walked in.

The bald man examines the prone princess on the bed. "Ooh! We got quite a catch this time! And she's so young too." He commented on Estellise's appearance.

"Yeah, Stan, but try not to go overboard with her. The drug's still working, so she should be okay for a while." Eric told his friend.

"Alright, I'll treat her nice." Stan Falakros replied. "Oh, by the way, there's some councilman outside wanting to see you."

"Alright." Eric steps outside and closes the door. He is met by none other than Ragou accompanied by his teenaged butler.

"So How are things going?" Ragou asked.

"Oh! You've arrived, lord Ragou." Eric replied. "You've heard her voice, didn't you? It's all going smoothly, thanks to that improved drug master Charu created for her. All her pain turns to pleasure. Looks like she's always had some masochistic tendencies, too. She was pretty obedient even while she was giving me a blowjob" Eric smiled at his work. "She's so OOC right now it's like she's been replaced with a Mary Sue… Or possessed at least..."

_**(If you hadn't already read Tangled Tentacles ch.7, Eric and Stan are Gary Stus created by Charu, Author)**_

Ragou pressed his fingers together and grinned. "Excellent. By now she'll no doubt ever forget the taste of sex."

"Are you're sure about this?" Eric scratched his chin. "Isn't she a fairly high class noble? Was it really all right for me to cum inside her?"

"It doesn't matter." Ragou replied. "She'll be useful to me regardless of weather or not she's pregnant."

"Looks like you nobles in this continuum have it rough, huh? Always looking to exploit each others weaknesses..." Eric commented. "But is anyone were to find out about this, wouldn't it cause a lot of trouble?"

"Quit worrying about trifling matters." Ragou retorted. "It would be no trouble for me to dispose of a few peasants."

"I know that...Jeez you're scary." Eric replied.

"And don't you forget it." Ragou said. "Well then, let's leave it at that... I'll return to pick her up in the morning."

Eric smiled. "Okay. Me, Stan and our fellow Stus will take our time and have some fun with her until then."

_**(This part doesn't appear in the doujinshi BTW, Author)**_

"Excellent. Knock yourselves out then." Ragou turns to his butler. "Butler did you bring the camera as I requested?"

"Yes, milord." The teenage butler shows him the camera.

"Good. I want you to remain here and take pictures of lady Estellise having sex with these fine...ahem_._.. gentlemen, and do not return until I come to pick her up."

"...sigh... Yes, milord." The butler gets his camera ready.

"Make sure you get my good side, kid." Eric strikes a rather provocative, and VERY wrong considering his build, pose.

The butler just rolled his eyes. "They don't pay me enough for this. Come to think of it, they don't pay me at all."

* * *

_**(**__**Julia**__**'s point of view)**_

Make that three mugs of whiskey I'm gonna need once I finish this rather sordid set of H-doujinshis.

Because, guess what? That muscle-bound dark-skinned cue-ball, Stan Falakros has sex with lady Estellise. And it goes on for about seven pages, going from page 31 while Eric and Ragou were talking to page 37.

I suppose I'll kill him too at the first opportunity. And seeings Ragou is behind it all… Trick is to make it look like an accident.

The last two pages had no sex in them thankfully. But the conversation between Ragou and lady Estellise gravely concerned me...

* * *

_**(The castle, Estellise's room, Three days later)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

I couldn't believe I did all that the other day. Having sex with those... people. Giving my body and virginity to an obese, smelly man of all things, and actually enjoying it all. Ugh! I feel so... cheap.

Ragou's got a lot to answer for, tricking me into doing this. Looking back, I feel part of this was my fault, I could have avoided all this if I had taken the time to read that stupid contract.

So far, no one else knows about this, except for maybe Eric, Stan (I learned his name the other night) and their equally smelly friends, Someone that looks like a butler with a camera and Ragou. Just then the door opened.

"Excuse me, lady Estellise." Ragou said as he just entered.

"Huh? Ragou." I replied. Good, Because I want to confront him on this.

"How did your little job go the other day?" Ragou asked me. "I heard that you had quite a lot of fun." A lot of fun? I lost my virginity for crying out loud!

"Y...You're the one who plotted the whole thing...?" I accused the magistrate of Nor Harbor.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean..." He said.

"Please don't take me for a fool." I angrily retorted.

"I would never do such a thing." Ragou said in his defense. "I've only came by to ask if you'd be interested in conducting another sympathy call, lady Estellise..."

"Huh?" I gasped. "Does this mean... I'll have to do the same thing as before...?" He wants me to go out and have more sex?

"Yes. The work is similar to what you did the last time." Ragou answered. I knew it... "What do you say?" Doing all of that... again...? There's no way I could possibly agree to it... There's just no way... Then I felt the dizziness and tingling...

"I...I'll go..." Did I just say that? What's going on with me? Have I become...A sex addict!?

"Excellent..." Ragou smiled, pressings his fingers together. "Looks like the drug I gave you is still working its magic." He gives me another bottle "Here, this will help make your job tonight a little more comfortable. Drink it down before you go."

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I turn the page and the only thing I see is a panel near the bottom showing lady Estellise in her riding outfit looking rather sad and the caption underneath it saying

_...looks like it's not over yet…_

...Especially since I have two more of those accursed doujinshis to read through to see that those stus and Ragou put her through.

It's clear to me that this clearly correlates with the entries from Fidi's diary concerning how they were going to...control her…

The next and final page has another panel of lady Estellise looking drugged and partially naked. And there was a caption next to her that read…

…

_That's why it continues. _

_It ends in a good place of separation somehow. _

_It is an atmosphere that does not seem to continue at all. _

_I drew it in the setting of before she met Yuri, but I was scared in the future! _

_I want to develop the story according to the flow of the original like the series. I'm only thinking about the next story at this stage for the time being while saying that (Muh ha ha ha ha), it's a bit of a shambles! _

_I think that it is difficult to read later, but the title reads Mangetsu Santan. _

_Well, it means that the chastity of the canon Estelle is scattered, but it is the last but thank you for taking this book in hand. _

_Charu_

…

And that was it for this doujinshi… Still I can't believe all that happened while I was away in Aspio. If I had only stayed in… sigh… There was just no way I could have foreseen… this.

Well… let's look at the next doujinshi in line and see what that vile Charu had done...

* * *

_**(End part 1)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter is a novelization of the hentai doujinshi, Mangetsu Santan by Charu and the doujinshi group Valssu.**_

_**The thing about this title, it comes in three parts, only the first part has ever been scanlated, the second**__**& third**__** part**__**s**__** is available for reading on some of the sites of ill repute, but **__**they're**__** still raw**__**s**__**(untranslated).**_

_**Well two more of these to do, and then I'll start repairing the mess Charu made.**_


	2. A Full Moon Scattered II

_**Part 2. A full moon scattered II**_

_**Note:**_

_**Julia's narrations will be in the present.**_

_**Estellise's narrations will be about t**__**wo**__** months ago.**_

* * *

_**(**__**The Castle, Julia's room)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Well one down, two more to go.

I'm still in shock over the fact that lady Estellise is no longer a virgin if the events in the first doujinshi are true. Curse Ragou, Eric and Stan and Charu and his vile group.

Now I'm about to look at the second doujinshi in this 'Mangetsu Santan' series. I can only imagine who Charu makes lady Estellise have sex with this time. As well as who I'll have to put on my hit list.

Now the cover on this offending doujinshi shows lady Estellise half naked and showing off all her private parts. And it looks like she's 'wearing' her blue royal gown and her hair is done up. Let's open up this doujinshi and see the damage...

First page is the same as the cover, only in black and white.

The next page has the issue #1 cover down in the corner. And there's an intro by that vile author, Charu…

…

_Hello, it's Charu. _

_This time it will be the sequel to the Estelle pleasure book 'Mangetsu Santan". _

_I feel like I was saying that I'm going to continue with the winter comic, but I guess I was reluctant. _

_In the setting before the start of the game main part, I have not yet caught up with the main game even in this work. _

_I'm going to catch up soon. _

_Probably. _

_This work was drawn with the feeling that I just wanted to do Estelle in her princess dress. _

_But why is that d__ress__ not yet a__vailable __w__ith the __o__ther__ costumes in __the__ DLC? _

_I hope you enjoy it even a little._

…

Game… DLC… My travels to the other worlds on my two victory tours(My own, and last year, Nan's) Has familiarized me to a few new words. And 'DLC' basically means 'Down Loadable Content', a word used on more high tech worlds like Eon, Earth, and the game gods realm, Panem. These worlds have a form of entertainment called 'video games'.

Hmmm...I'm guessing the reality that Charu comes from must be such a high tech place. And, to them, my reality is some sort of… video game. Very strange…

And there's another caption next to cover of issue #1…

…

_One day, Ragou came to the castle to ask Estelle, who lived under house arrest in the castle, to do a job._

_He said that it's possible to go out of the castle if she agrees to do it, and the contract is signed without reading the contents of the contract as well. _

_The content of the work was to satisfy the sexual desire of a client in the Lower Quarter._

_At first, she refuses, but he reminds her of, and shows her Ragou's contract that she hastily signed, and that not even royalty can cancel it. _

_Even after losing her virginity, the sex with the man continues, and later with another other man who came shortly after. _

_Later, back at the castle, Ragou comes to ask for work. Estelle now understands the content of the work but cannot forget the pleasure by the act._

…

Apparently that caption was a recap of the previous issue. I'm surprised that he didn't mentioned that lady Estellise was drugged. Okay… let's do this…

And I'm STILL not going to enjoy this...

* * *

_**(The public Quarter, red Light District, two months ago)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

And so for the next three months, starting from my birthday I go to 'work' for the first time...Ragou comes to ask me to 'work' at the rate of once a week...I'm...While I know that Ragou is up to something...But I did not refuse, and for once...I don't want to refuse...To me that have spent every day in mild castle life for as long as I can remember. The 'work' is...A pleasure... A pleasure obtained by this 'work' is like a sweet poison...I had become addicted to the taste that I only...want more.

Now I'm at the end of my second month, starting my third month and my ninth 'sympathy call'. Nero, once more escorts me to the appointed place for my sympathy call. And when we arrive, I was greeted by Eric. First we embrace and then deep-kiss. Nero heads upstairs to 'read some porn mags' until my time was up. It wasn't long before we were completely naked…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Eight weeks…? Eight whole weeks? Oh gods! Even if it's once a week still… She's been having sex with those two and Zaude knows who else for _**E**__**IGHT BLOODY WEEKS!?**_ Urge to mangle… rising...

… And make that four mugs of whiskey. Yeah, they're doing it...again for about 14 pages! Starting from page 4 all the way to page 17. And that included Stan joining in on the...fun at the bottom of page 11 Where he mentions someone else showing up before he does it with lady Estellise.

Guuh… Are human spines supposed to bend that way…!? And they do a threesome… Oh my nerves. And apparently, lady Estellise's breasts can now...bounce.

After that, Eric breaks off and Stan continues as they talk about this third … guest. They mention that he happens to be a knight from the Lower Quarter and he's currently working at the Castle.

Wait a minute… Knight… Lower Quarter… Castle!? No way! Don't tell me they're talking about Flynn!?

And he likes to do it 'samurai style'?

It was at page 17 when the knight shows up. His face was left blank and his hair does look like Flynn's but that's about it, seeing as the Doujinshi is in black and white after all. He looked rather surprised when he saw lady Estellise completely naked. And the look on her drugged up face showed that she clearly recognized him.

Et tu, Flynn Scifo…?

* * *

_**(The Castle, Estellise's room, **__**and point of view,**__** A few days **__**after her recent 'sympathy call'**__**...)**_

That day...I wonder...And, how it should be reported to Ragou...But... After that, it is also one of Ragou's schemes... Just then the door opened and a knight wearing Cumore Brigade colors walked in. "Who are you!?" I demanded as he approached. "How dare you come in without knocking."

"Who do you think... and isn't it bad." The knight answered.

"Huh...?" I was confused.

The knight pulls off his helmet. "Hey, it's me..."

"...You!" I gasped.

"From That night..." I looked in surprise at the freckled face and red hair of corporal Wesley DuBellette, knight of the Cumore Brigade.

"Ku ku, your reaction is...Pretty damn good..." Wesley cackled. "That must have been you during that night, I couldn't quite confirm it at the time, but now."

"Ah..." I gasped.

Wesley places his hand under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. "It's useless to whitewash it now." He said to me, letting me know that it was me that he saw in the Public Quarter the other night. "I remember that night, I have evidence I need." It looks like he plans to report me to the council. Oh no, my candidacy will be revoked!

"Ah...Is that...Ngh!" I tried to say before...Wesley places his mouth on mine... "Mmn! Mm!...Mn. Mmn... Wa...Mmn...Mmn." And deep kisses me.

I thinks he has something else on his mind other than reporting me. He embraces me and we continue to deep-kiss, out two tongues swirl around each other. I felt the dizziness and tingling well up. I pull away from his mouth. "Fuah...!" I gasped. "D...Don't do it...Here... My room is guarded by the knights..." I said as Wesley pulls down my gown, exposing my boobs.

Wesley starts licking my nipples. "...Don't worry about right now, because that guard is me."

His licking, sucking and groping of my boobs made me feel really tingly.

Then Wesley begins to lick my neck, ah. "...Man, am I surprised that a candidate like you was doing things like that..." Wesley said between licks. "Having sex in the Red Light District of the Lower Quarter, man talk about crazy."

"Ahn...I... Is that so..." I feebly replied.

Wesley pulls down his pants and then he pushes me down to my knees, bringing my face level to his exposed, stiff dick. "Hey, princess, right now, gimme a blow-job." He ordered.

"Kya." I replied.

"I'm very delicious, so get sucking." He added. "Come on, give it to me quick!"

"Yes...Sir..." I obediently replied and I began to…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

… Bleech… more blow jobbing? And there's going to be more graphic sex, I'm sure of it. And my drink order just went up to five mugs of whiskey, each one shot a piece.

And that freckle faced weasel gloated as he he is now...'better'… than lady Estellise and how he's going to show up his commander, Cumore, as she continued to… Ugh.

And then on page 23… I think I'm going to be sick! That damn bastard makes lady Estellise lick his… Oh gods. that's just absolutely vile… Not to mention it brings up some VERY bad memories. Then he licks her…*shudder*… And sticks his finger in… And finally… They do it on page 27.

OUCH! And I think my own started to sting. Ow ow ow… from just reading this. Let's say I also have bad memories of this...act. (Note to self, put Gradana, Reginald, Louis, and Derick on list)

This lasts until page 29, with lady Estellise coming, her tongue hanging out and her breasts...bouncing.

And guess what!? SHE WANTS MORE! And they do it on her bed from page 31 to page 35.

The next page they talk about doing some more. While outside, that councilman that was escorting her to those 'sympathy calls' was listening in… Hmmm… where have I seen him before…?

The next page looks like it takes place at that bordello that Eric and Stan hangs out later that evening...

* * *

_**(The Public Quarter, Red Light District, later that Evening)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

"So tell me, what kind of a noble daughter is miss Estellise?" Eric asks as he and Wesley share a couple bottles of rum. The two of them had known each other for years. "I called you here 'cause I'm curious about it."

"You also knew that she is a daughter of a noble family, right?" Wesley replies, downing his shot of rum.

"Ku ku, I know you're no noble." Eric chuckles, pointing his finger at Wesley.

Wesley simply shrugs. "I know, even though I'm just a low-ranking knight on the totem pole to that girl. To be honest, I thought she was an imposter or something when I saw her the other night, but when I met her in the castle, I learned that she really was coming here."

"I was sure you..." Eric started. Thinking that Wesley would tell on Estellise.

But Wesley interrupted. "Oh, and while you're at it, gimme a shot..." Eric gives Wesley another shot of rum."If you think I was gonna tell, No, I'm not making that mistake."

Eric leans back on his chair and ponders. "Hey...I wonder if it's okay that you didn't say that you've come out here like the other one?" He suggested, thinking about either Ragou or Nero.

Wesley folds his arms and smiles. "It's all right, nobody knows..."

"Then that girl's true identity I wonder?" Eric asks, wondering why Wesley freaked out the other night.

Wesley smiles and cocks his head. "You know, You'll be surprised to hear...That girl's only the niece of the late Emperor...Which I'll marry and become a candidate!" He tells Eric Estellise's true status, and his intentions.

Eric's jaw hits the floor "Say...What!?" Then the cogs in his perverted brain start moving, something that they don't do often. "Become the next candidate...!? Don't tell me...Such a...Girl's lord Ragou's slave."

"What? Hey dude?" Wesley asks. "I'm now with the one girl that might become empress, talk about lucky."

Or unlucky, if Ragou's quote about keeping Estellise's...activities secret are true... "_**Ragou: **__"It would be no trouble for me to dispose of a few peasants."_" Eric thinks. "First of all...um..." He tries to warn Wesley of the dangers of this action…

But... Before another word could be said... the door flies off its hinges and sails between the two men, smashing the table into the bed...

...And in through the doorway steps the infamously psychotic assassin known as...Zagi. "What's up, dickheads!?" He ask the two surprised men. "Are you sick!?" He added, casually walking between Wesley and Eric, drawing his wicked-looking blades. "I had a request to an emergency surgery here, Dude..." He finished, looking at Wesley.

"You...You're..." Eric stuttered, knowing who this assassin was.

Zagi looks around. "They're just not enough guys here..." He sounds a bit...disappointed, he was hoping for more people to kill in some gruesome, horrible, and messy fashion.

Wesley knew who this is and he cowers into a corner, shivering. "...Ah... What are you saying...What are you..." He looks at the knives that will cut him to pieces.

Zagi looks him in the eye. "Well, what do do anyway...I know, you DIE! MWA HA HA HA HA!"…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Well guess that confirms it, Titus (better know as Zagi) killed Wesley. And I'm guessing he kills Eric and later Stan.

...sigh… I was hoping to kill those two myself. Oh well.

But it does show that Ragou and the council are quite willing to keep this sex nonsense under wraps as much as possible. And I wouldn't be surprised if he's also making lady Estellise take contraceptive gels to keep her from getting pregnant.

Well, at least it wasn't Flynn, but still… Yeah. I wanted to kill Wesley myself for what he did, but guess that's out of my hands… sigh…

On the last page we have a panel with lady Estellise, wearing her royal dress and looking like she was about to sigh. And the caption next to her reads 'To be continued'.

And below that, there's a closing message by Charu…

…

_That's why it still going. _

_W__here Estelle is going to is__ a different l__ocation in the Lower Quarter __from where Yuri and Fl__ynn__ lived,__a__nd__ m__y two johns __c__ome from an__other__ s__ector __instead__. _

_Because Zaphias is so large, there are some other parts of the Lower Quarter, too, right? _

_Besides the Fountain Plaza where Yuri was staying. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this book. _

_Charu_

_..._

And That's that for issue#2. So not looking forward to going through issue #3...

* * *

_**(End Part 2)**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Yeah, two down one more to go before repairs can begin.**_


	3. A Full Moon Scattered III

_**Part 3. A full moon scattered III**_

_**Note:**_

**_Julia's narrations will be in the present.  
Estellise's narrations will be about __one__ month ago __to present__._**

* * *

_**(The Castle, Julia's room)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Hmmm… If I recall correctly, Wesley's death in the red light district was about two months ago, no other bodies were found. I suppose I'll have to ask the coroners if there was anything...unusual about his remains before they cremated him(Like glittery blood for example) later on…

Also since issue#2 took place two months ago. That means issue #1 took place four months ago. Probably on or about lady Estellise's eighteenth birthday.

So this, unfortunately, brings me to issue#3 of Charu's evil series 'Mangetsu Santan', where, with the help of Ragou and some Stues(I'm starting to think that Ragou's one of them), He turns lady Estellise from a princess to a sex-slave.

The front cover shows lady Estellise partially wearing her white royal gown, in a suggestive pose, and her private parts showing, and looking drugged.

First page, same thing only in black and white.

The second page had the covers of the previous two issues as well as a recap by that evil author, Charu...

…

_The story so far..._

_Estelle is asked do a job for Ragou one day. _

_Estelle, who had never been out of the castle, accepted the deal, signed the contract, and went to the Lower Quarter._

_The content of the work was to satisfy the sexual desires of the men of the Lower Quarter. _

_There is also the effects of the drug that was given to her by Ragou, and Estelle gives her body and purity body to the men she meets for the first time. _

_Estelle, who lived a boring life in the castle, couldn't forget the pleasure and then took on the job from Ragou many times after that. _

_One day a knight visits the workplace to find Estelle. _

_Later, at the castle, the knight also blackmails Estelle to have sex with him, and Estelle obeys. _

_But the man and the knight, who knew Estelle's identity, were taken care of by The assassin Zagi on behalf of Ragou. _

_Without knowing such a thing, Estelle returns to boring castle life again…_

_..._

Right then… let's see what happens here...

* * *

_**(The castle, dining hall, about a month ago)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

_**(Note; the teenaged butler does not appear in this doujinshi)**_

It's been nearly a month since my...encounter...with Wesley. I learned about his death in the Wonder News a few days afterwords, he was found in the Lower Quarter with multiple stab-wounds and slash-wounds. What manner of person could have done this...?

Also, it's been nearly a month since I last had sex...period. Although master Drake has returned two months ago and I've resumed my sword lessons, horse riding lessons, as well as my cousin Ioder, it wasn't enough to keep the lack of sex off my mind. So I asked Nero that I'd like to see lord Ragou. A meeting was arranged in the dining hall later tonight after everybody have gone to bed.

Wearing my white royal gown, I was accompanied by both Nero and another councilman named Bruno Kanec to the dining hall. As we entered, they closed the door behind us, I noticed lord Ragou, sitting on the couch, accompanied by his teenaged butler, holding a camera.

Lord Ragou stands up and greets me. "Ah, good evening...So, How can I help you, lady Estellise?" He asked.

"...Lord Ragou...About that..." I started. "It's been a month...There hasn't been any 'work'...Why...Why is that...?" I asked, wanting an answer to why I wasn't getting any more sympathy-calls. "Did I do something wrong...?"

Lord Ragou calmly cocked his head. "Oh...Is that so." He replied. "You don't need to 'work' anymore."

"Huh?" I gasped.

Lord Ragou continued. "It's nearly three months, congratulations for your hard work." He smiled at me.

"Just...Just like that..." I said, a little bit surprised. Well I suppose I shouldn't be, my 'contract' did state that I was to serve him for three months.

"Did you like the 'work' that you did so much?" Lord Ragou cordially asked. "That the sexual desire of our people under such treatment is..." He points at my chest.

"Do...Do you... I would have been allowed to do that...!" I blurted.

"And would I also be able to refuse?" Lord Ragou replied, his hand groping and squeezing my boob.

"...Ah! Lord Ragou...I will..." I gasped from the shock of his touch.

Lord Ragou continued to grope. "Still to pay for such things, it wouldn't do to resist." He smiled. "After all, It's what the nympho princess wants." He pulls down my bodice, exposing my nipples.

"Ah...Ahn...Oh! Ah...!" I gasped.

"Since they all know, you're worried." Lord Ragou said, turning his gaze towards councilmen Nero and Bruno, who are guarding the doorway. "Although, lady Estellise, rather than be underneath commoners, if you wish, we'll be your partners." He turned his attention back to me, fondling and tweaking my nipples...Ah...! It feels so good...!

"Do...That...Ah" I gasped.

"Regardless if it's once a week, or even every day, we'll do you as many times as you want." Lord Ragou suggested.

"Ah...Oh..." His hands feel so good...

"How about it?" Lord Ragou asked.

"Ah! Oh...Yes..." I ecstatically moaned my answer. I want it...! I need it...! "...Th...Thank...you..."

Lord Ragou takes off his hat and overcoat and sits back down on the couch. "At first I... With all this work, my body's starting to feel its age..." He said. "So I'll sit like this to relax and best suit your needs, lady Estellise."

"Y...Yes..." I replied. "So...That...Means licking?" I think he wants me to blow-job him.

"Yes, go ahead." Lord Ragou smiled as I unfastened his pants. "Butler, be so kind as to take pictures."

"Y...Yes, milord(ugh)." The butler replied, looking a little bit green in the face.

I immediately found out why... "Oh my...!" I gasped...

* * *

_**Julia's point of view)**_

...*shudder*...Oh gaaah! Can't unsee! That had got to be the most horrid looking... manhood I ever saw! And I've seen some pretty unpleasant manhoods back when Gradana was drugging me. He never lent me out to Ragou to...service him(At the time Ragou wasn't interested. I suppose I could be... thankful for that...*shudder*…)

I think I'm going to be sick! Ragou's now making lady Estellise lick his…*shudder*… I can feel my stomach turn. This sickening scene goes from page 6 to page 7.

Ragou comments that lady Estellise is looking somewhat...hot as she does it… ugh… Really feeling sick.

Then on page 8… Oh… Oh Zaude! She goes and… and… Ugh, my stomach!

(Julia suddenly got up from her desk, and frantically ran to the washroom, hand covering her mouth. Sounds of her puking could be heard as she threw up for a few minutes and dry-heaving for a few more before she returns to her desk.)

Hah...Hah...Hah… That has got to be the most disgusting thing I ever saw! Lady Estellise… Was having sex… With Ragou… On the bloody chesterfield! UGH! And it made me sick enough to actually throw up!

This revolting scene last for about seven nauseating pages from page 8 to page 14. Seven whole pages of pure nausea ending with him… right into her … And I think I'm going to…

(Julia ran back to the washroom. She comes back to her desk several minutes later.)

Uuuggghhh… I don't know if I can keep doing this. Especially after… ugh and...*shudder*… THAT!

I mean lady Estellise is only eighteen years old, and Ragou is what… nearly seventy? Ugh…

And all the while, Nero (He was the one who was escorting lady Estellise) and Bruno continue to watch that sickening scene.

And Ragou commented that he knows everything that goes on with her, including her...interaction with Wesley in the last issue.

He also brings up what what they were doing isn't nasty, it's just a transformation. Yeah, right, Looks completely nasty to me. Made me throw up two times!

* * *

_**(Estellise's point of view, right after...well you know...)**_

"Ah... hah..." I gasped in exhaustion, collapsing backwards toward lord Ragou.

"Well, lady Estellise did you like it?" Lord Ragou asked as he pulled up his pants.

"Ahn...Ah...Wha...?" I gasped. I did like it.

Lord Ragou continued. "The future of someone like you...Fraught with the kind of child who could be...The next emperor..." He said, making his plans clear. "It's mine, lady Estellise...It is my child, It is my son(I hope), it is my progeny."

"Wha...? Ahn." I gasped.

"I'll give you this much pleasure like those who gave it previously, If you can promise me that." Lord Ragou said.

"AHHN!" I yelped as it came out.

"Is it a deal?" Lord Ragou asked me.

"...Yes...I...Know...it's...a deal..." I answered, kneeling on the floor in front of him. It...Ragou's purpose...is to eventually own me as the emperor's... wife. But...By the way I even know...I can have more...sex...

Then Councilman Nero interrupted my wagon-train of thoughts. "Now then, lady Estellise, do be so kind to have fun with us." He said to me...

"Would you like to lick us too, lady Estellise." Bruno added.

"Ah...Yes..." I replied. "May I have sex with them too, lord Ragou...?"

"Hmmm...I don't see why not." Lord Ragou answered as his butler redressed him. "Have fun with them, my future empress...and wife. Oh and butler...?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Remain behind and take more pictures of lady Estellise having nice rough sex with Nero and Bruno, and do not return til they're done." Lord Ragou ordered.

"... Yes, milord." The butler answered, loading another reel of film in his camera.

"And now I bid you all good evening, have fun with her as much as you want." Lord Ragou leaves me with the two councilmen and his butler.

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

So… That what that disgusting magistrate had in mind. He was going to...use lady Estellise to become the next emperor, and produce him a son. Something tells me he was the one that ordered master Ioder's recent kidnapping.

And, of course, lady Estellise starts pleasuring the two councilmen. First in the dining hall, and later in her bedchamber. This went for about fifteen pages from page 15 to page 29 in all its graphic and explicit detail.

All the while the two councilmen commented that all that was...good for her. Yeah right. As well as how addicted she was to sex(Curse that drug).

The last three pages showed Nero and Bruno… Having a really painful threesome on lady Estellise! Oh ow ow ow! Even my own butt felt that! And she looked like she was not enjoying it despite the stupid drug. And they said it was good for too. I highly doubt that. Let's say I have my own bad memories of that particular act, so don't ask.

Let's just say...she was loud at the end. And they just left her lying on the bed naked...and alone…

The next scene takes place a month later...

* * *

_**(The castle courtyard, one month later)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

I was walking around the courtyard, thinking about that happened to Ioder. Seeing as he went missing a couple of weeks ago up in Shizontonia when I saw someone familiar. "Flynn!" I called out when I saw him in the courtyard.

"Lady Estellise." Flynn replied, turning to face me, showing a bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh! Your face! What happened?" I asked, I was worried about him.

"Oh...yeah, me and Yuri had a little..." Flynn started be he notices my attire. "Um, lady Estellise, why are you wearing that?" he points at my outfit which was a white open top bodice with shoulder cuffs and pink trim worn over a red floor length slit skirt that showing off my left leg. "No offense, lady Estellise, but that outfit just isn't...you."

Never mind the outfit, Flynn." I replied, examining Flynn's bruise. "You and Yuri? Did you fight?" I asked.

"I meant to say an argument..." Flynn answered. "When I told him to calm down...Pow! It isn't that bad, I've had worse." He smiled to reassure me.

"Still...Let me heal it..." I said and I started to fix Flynn's cheek. "Holy power come to me, First Aid." There, all done.

Flynn takes my hand away from his face. "Lady Estellise!... You're using too much of your power in public..." He scolded. "Magic with no bodhi-blastia, even a dummy..."

He's right, I should have been wearing a bodhi-blastia when I did that. "Oh...Well...I'm sorry, just...Say..."I apologized when we realized that we were still...

"Oh..." Holding hands. We both blushed

"So, Flynn, I was wondering...What happened up in Shizontonia?" I asked Flynn, but before he could answer...

Councilmen Nero and Bruno showed up. "Thank goodness, there you are" Nero said.

"There, I will say... That will be all, Flynn..." Bruno added, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Lady Estellise. It's about time..." Nero told me. It appears that I have another...sympathy call to...attend.

"...I know..." I replied. "Flynn, we'll talk later..."

"Yes..." Flynn replied as I walked away with Nero and Bruno following. "_(thinking)They're from the Council...Have the monitoring by the Knights been loosened or...?_"

"That's such a devotion to your knight earlier, Lady Estellise." Nero commented as we walked down the hallway.

"...To say such a thing..." I sighed.

"Is that so?" Bruno asked. "In either case, you're too much into those knights..."

"...I'm...You know..." I replied.

"Is that so...?" Nero said as the two of them escorted me.

Flynn is...Flynn can't afford to know what I have been up to...Plus, knowing him, If he came and tries to give 'help' to me...Even if I don't want it...He's a treasured 'knight of justice' really...I surely won't allow it...I don't want him to end up like...Wesley...

* * *

_**(**__**Julia's point of view**__**)**_

Page 35 to page 38 showed lady Estellise having sex with archduke Kyle.

According to her narrations, almost every day since then Ragou's visit… She was thus repeatedly used by Ragou, his lawmakers, his friends, and his subordinates on the Council. Ragou in turn used her to appease the other people on the council… She was told to increase his power fast and steadily… She … She already...She thinks that… She had given up…

Damn them.

After he was done…

* * *

_**(Estellise's point of view, after the archduke leaves)**_

Just after archduke Kyle left me lying on the bed, still naked, I heard some voices on the other side of the door...

_**Kyle:**_"What? To my place at this hour. I mean really here. Really...Here..."

...Huh? Who is archduke Kyle talking to...?

_**?: **_"It doesn't matter if we slept with lady Estellise, I say."

That almost sounds like Nero…

_**Kyle:**_ "Then..."

_**?:**_ "However the Knights who will be out on a pilgrimage in the near future..."

And I'm sure that's Bruno, they must have come to return me to the castle.

_**Bruno:**_ "Apparently the real objective of the Pilgrimage supposedly seems to be the search for prince Ioder."

_**Kyle:**_ "...What did you say?" Archduke and... Ragou's subordinates...What are they talking about...? "Lord Ragou is what...?"

_**Nero:**_ "It's...Now that we are back in the city..." there's some more conversation but I couldn't made it out. "So, archduke what do you think..."

_**Kyle: **_"I see...Hmm...There was... certainly such killers hired by lord Ragou? Oh, I mean assassins...Well I suppose it's like that then. To get rid of those knights that go on a pilgrimage to find that guy."

What! They shall..Get rid of... Are they planning to kill my cousin!? And anyone who tries to find him!? There's some more conversation but again I couldn't hear what they're saying…

_**Nero:**_ "A person from Zaphias...No, It doesn't matter in the castle who. It's just a security oversight of those guys." Of course...Flynn is close to going out on a pilgrimage...That's who they're talking about! Oh no!

_**Kyle:**_ "Ah...So be it..."

Flynn is...In danger...! Like I said, Oh no! I've got to warn him...But...it means revealing to him that I was a...prostitute! He might...He might...hate me... And if I don't warn him, he'll die... Either way...I'll lose him...*sob*…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

They're planning to kill Flynn? On top of what they're doing to lady Estellise, They're going to make certain to keep master Ioder from being found. I'll need to inform both Flynn and commandant Alexei of this. Though I'm not certain if they'll believe me… Well those three doujinshis aren't reasonable enough evidence to properly expose Ragou's disgusting shenanigans. Still...I need to do something if this is all true, not sure what, but something...

As for the current doujinshi…

Page 39 showed a panel of lady Estellise wearing her white gown and looking quite sad. The caption next to her read…

...And so on to the game…

Still not sure what Charu meant by that. Also there was an outro…

…

_Hello, I'__m Charu__._

_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting._

_For the time being, this will continue to the main game._

_Ragou__ is a selfish p__erson__ and it is decided that he likes y__oung boys and girls__._

_T__hat's because he's been __kidnapping and abusing y__oung boys__ in __Capua__Nor__, and h__e kidnapped__ I__oder__, h__asn't he__?_

_Either way, H__e's a pedophile__._

_S__o Ragou was into Ioder(ah), and He wasn't initially interested in Estelle, so he had her have sex with the men of the Lower Quarter._

_Well, in the original __game__, Estelle __didn't know__ about __Ragou__, so i__t's__ contradicto__ry__, but __I'm__ f__ine with that__. _

_If you care, you lose._

_No, it was good __idea__ to be a__nother__ council member who d__id__ it without permission, not __Ragou__, but I thought that it might be interesting because it did not appear in the original __game__._

_I__t's a good excuse._

_Because it led to the main part of the game, it's already completed by this time__.__.. I don't know if it will be! Thank you for taking the time to read my doujinshi_

_Valssu(Charu)._

_..._

Ragou is a pedo as well? On top of what he's done to lady Estellise. As if that disgusting magistrate was evil enough...*shudder*...

And he's into master Ioder…?...*shudder*… That's just absolutely...wrong.

There is no question that because of this, our reality is clearly messed up.

I need to talk to Flynn…

* * *

_**(The castle courtyard, moments later)**_

It wasn't long before I found Flynn in the courtyard, talking to lady Estellise. Let's just I was shocked at what I saw.

For starters, lady Estellise was wearing that same awful looking dress from that last doujinshi. And She was healing a bruise on Flynn's cheek.

Flynn then scolded her for using her healing artes without wearing her bodhi blastia… Just like in that doujinshi.

They talked a little bit more until councilmen Nero and Bruno showed up and escorted her away, commenting on how she was too much into those knights.

...While Flynn just stood there in thought.

As soon as lady Estellise, Nero and Bruno were out of sight. I approached Flynn.

"Flynn..." I called out to him. He turned to face me. "...I just finished the three 'Mangetsu Santan' Doujinshis… You need to know something, Especially after what I just saw with you, lady Estellise and those two councilmen..."

"Julia what do you mean?' Flynn asked.

"Flynn, while you were watching Nero and Bruno escorting lady Estellise away, were you thinking 'They're from the Council...Have the monitoring by the Knights been loosened or...?'"

The look on Flynn's face when I said that. "… It's bad, Flynn. Very bad..."

* * *

_**(End Part 3)**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Whew... and there we go, Mangetsu Santan 3 has been translated and novelized.**_

_**This chapter takes place one month after the previous chapter.**_

_**Some of you might ask why translate Mangetsu Santan 2&3? The answer is if I'm gonna resolve this doujinshi, I need to make sure the info is as accurate as possible.**_

_**Originally Mangetsu Santan 3 was supposed to end right before Tales of Vesperia starts, but I figured it wouldn't do to have Yuri meet Estellise in the castle while she's still a drugged-up prostitute, so I intend to have her cured in later chapters.**_


	4. This Changes Everything

_**Part 4. **__**This Changes Everything**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, **__**Julia's room**__**, shortly after Estellise left the castle to...see archduke Kyle)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

I followed Julia back to her room. After we entered, she closed the door, and she showed me the three doujinshis with lady Estellise on the covers half naked and exposing all her private parts on her desk. Let's just say if dame Margaret were to see those, she'd have a fit.

"So you already finished reading them?" I asked the still worried maid.

"As I mentioned earlier, yes, Flynn." Julia replied. "Rather than explain it you, I feel you should read those, and see for yourself." She gestured towards her desk.

"Alright..." I sat down at her desk, and opened up the first doujinshi of ' Mangetsu Santan'...

(After reading issue#1)

I don't believe this… Ragou tricked lady Estellise into a sex-slave contract with the council's seal on it. Along with taking a drug, no doubt made from that tentacle monster we recently destroyed in Shizontonia. And she had her virginity taken away by both Eric and Stan.

"I...I don't believe this..." I gasped. "Lady...Lady Estellise..."

"Is taking drugs and having sex with Lower Quarter johns…. And Gary Stues no less! Hell, I don't believe it either but… Do you want to look at issue#2?"

"I might as well." I replied. And I then started reading issue#2…

(While reading Issue #2)

"This has been going on for two months!?" I said. "How did I not notice that?"

"My guess they were timing her outings with your field patrols to and from Deidon Hold, Flynn." Julia replied. "Around where Wesley showed up, I thought it was you Eric and Stan were talking about."

"And I don't want to even know what they meant by 'samurai style'.' I said.

"For all I know that sounds like something Cumore like to do with his knights." Julia replied. "Or what Gilbert wanted to do to both you and Yuri before I killed him."

...*shudder*… Now I really don't want to know…

After I read the scene with him and lady Estellise. "I want to kill Wesley for that."

"Me too, Flynn..." Julia agreed. "But..." When I got to the end of that doujinshi… "Looked like Titus beat us to it."

"You mean Zagi, Julia?"

"Same loon, Flynn." Julia said. "Well that brings us to… issue #3. I should warn you, who lady Estellise has sex with...*shudder*..."

(While reading issue #3)

Oh Zaude… "Did… did they..." I stammered in utter disbelief after reading the part where Ragou and lady Estellise… I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Feel free to throw up, Flynn. I know I did." Julia replied offering a bucket.

As I went through the scene with lady Estellise… ugh… servicing councilmen Nero and Bruno, It was easy to see that she… didn't quite...enjoy the… threesome. "That… looks painful."

"I agree, Flynn..." Julia shook her head in disgust at those scenes. "And I know how that can feel… even under the drug. So don't ask." I won't.

Let's say the next scene… really gave me a jolt down my spine. Not a chill, a shocking jolt like the one Cumore got when he electrocuted himself some months ago(Best 21st birthday gift I ever got). It was the conversation between me and lady Estellise earlier that afternoon, right down to what we were saying(other than Shizontonia), and what lady Estellise was wearing.

So… Lady Estellise feel that I can't afford to know what she have been up to… because she knows I'd try to help her...Even if she didn't want it… So she sees me as a treasured 'knight of justice' really...She stated she won't allow me to help…

"So she doesn't want my help?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Flynn..." Julia replied. "For all I know that Charu author's making her think that. But even if that were true..."

"I'd still help her anyway, whether she wants or not, Julia." I stated. "This isn't the life for her. She's a princess, not… this."

"I agree, Flynn." Julia nodded. "And for the record, I want to help her too, Even if I have to make it messy."

"Something tells me it's going to come to that, Julia..." I said. Let's just say I've seen what can happen when Julia decides to get...messy... Usually on those that clearly deserved it. Like rapists and the odd tentacle monster.

"Anyway there's still more..." Julia pointed at the doujinshi we were currently looking at. We continued reading through the part where lady Estellise was...servicing Archduke Kyle. "...Which I fear is currently happening as we speak." Julia stated, looking worried. Some of the narrations were pretty upsetting, especially where lady Estellise said that she had… given up. But what really concerned me was the...conversation between archduke Kyle and the two councilmen that she was overhearing…

"… They're planning to… kill me…?" I asked.

"It would appear so, Flynn." Julia answered. "I guess they clearly don't want you finding master Ioder." She turns to the next page. "… And, If this memo by that vile author's any indication, master Ioder likely to be in Nor Harbor… And a… guest of Ragou."

"Not to mention the author thinks that Ragou is a pedo and more into young males." I added.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if that's true, Flynn." Julia said, and we both shuddered at the thought of what he might have in mind for master Ioder. All the more reason to rescue him.

...But, right now, lady Estellise's top priority...

"So what now, Flynn?" Julia asked. "It's not like we can run over to the archduke's place and put a stop to this."

"I know, Julia..." I replied. "… It would make things… complicated. For both lady Estellise and master Ioder. I hate to say this but we should let this...story play out and repair the damage afterwords."

"Is that the best idea, Flynn?"

"Probably not, but it's the only one I can think of." I replied. "...sigh… For now we should return to our duties. And after supper we should talk to dame Margaret and some of the maid about what's been happening in the last few months."

"Right, Margaret wants me and the maids to clean the chandeliers in the main hall." Julia said.

"And I have some paperwork to take care of." I added as I got up from her desk. "We'll see each other after supper."

Julia nodded as she locked the doujinshis in her desk and we left her room to return to our daily duties…

* * *

_**(F**__**lynn's room**__**, shortly after the evening meals)**_

I asked dame Margaret, Natalie and Hannah to meet me and Julia in my quarters following supper.

Shortly after they showed up, I asked Dame Margaret where Lady Estellise was going. "I believe she was going to see archduke Kyle and won't be back later this evening." Dame Margaret replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I didn't know she was even leaving the castle in the last few months. I just learned about this this afternoon." I replied. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I was told it on council business approved by commandant Alexei." Dame Margaret answered. "And the Imperial knights were on a 'need to know' basis. And your brigade wasn't on that list."

"Is that so..." I replied. Guess that sort of explains why I was kept in the dark. "By the way, did you know that lady Estellise was..." I told her what lady Estellise was wearing when she left the castle.

"She went to see archduke Kyle wearing THAT!?" Dame Margaret said, looking quite surprised.

"Like Flynn said, Margaret, she was wearing that rather trashy outfit that I once wore back when I was Gradana's… mistress." Julia answered. "And you didn't think this was odd...?"

"I just thought she was going through a phase, Julia..." Dame Margaret replied. "You know how teenagers are these days... But still..." She scratches her chin. "That outfit she was wearing today is kind of...trashy... Not something a proper lady, never mind a princess would wear… I will scold her on this as soon as she returns."

"Tell me about it..." Julia said.

"So what can you tell us about lady Estellise's behavior in the last four months, dame Margaret...?" I asked. "Starting on her birthday."

"On her birthday..." Dame Margaret pondered. "I was leaving lady Estellise's room, having finished her studies for the day, when I ran into lord Ragou coming down the hall. I asked him what was his business here, and he said he wishes to see lady Estellise concerning some Council business and wishes to discuss it with her alone. And he went in, closed the door, and came out a couple of minutes later. I then went in and asked what was it Ragou wanted to talk about. She was very happy, she told me that the Council was allowing her to go outside the Castle on council business."

"Going outside...?" I said. "I'm not sure that was such a good idea, considering what recently happened to master Ioder."

"Me neither, sir Flynn..." Dame Margaret said. "Anyway, lady Estellise went out that evening, and didn't come back til well past midnight. When I asked councilman Nero what she was doing, he said it was none of my concern. Also they told me not to inform you of this, saying that this is none of your concern either."

"I see...Did you say councilman Nero?" I asked.

"I did, sir Flynn." Dame Margaret answered.

"I see..." I scratched my chin. "So back to my investigation, Dame Margaret...What did she do afterwords...?"

"Well a week or so later, lord Ragou returned to the castle. Natalie..." She turns to Natalie and Hannah. "Was listening outside at the time, weren't you..."

"Sure was, dame Margaret..." Natalie replied. "I followed lord Ragou at a distance so he wouldn't see me, and when he went in, I listened through the door. It sounded like they were arguing over something. When things got quiet, I went and hid around a corner. Just my luck, lord Ragou came around the same corner. He asked me what was I doing, and I told him I was going to see lady Estellise(which I was at the time)."

"I had Natalie and Hannah take over for me while I was away in Aspio." Julia commented.

Natalie continued. "Anyway, lord Ragou said he still remembers both me and Hannah, even addressed me by my old name of Nagisa Sekitan. And commented how pretty I look in my maid uniform and that he regrets not taking the opportunity to...*shudder*... do me back when me and Hannah were his… guests three years ago...*shudder again*... He told me to carry on and left. I then asked lady Estellise what lord Ragou wanted to see her for and she told me that she was going out again."

"Just like in issue#1." Julia whispered to me.

Dame Margaret continued from there. "And sure enough, that's what she did, again escorted by councilman Nero, coming back late at night, rather exhausted, and that's how it was for the next eight weeks... Until Wesley's death..."

"I remember..." Hanna said. "The afternoon before he died, he was supposed to be guarding lady Estellise's room..."

"Supposed to be, Hannah...?" I inquired.

"That's right, sir Flynn, when I went to lady Estellise's room to see if she needed anything, instead of seeing Wesley, I saw councilman Nero acting suspiciously at her door."

"Suspiciously, Hannah...?" I asked.

"He was listening at the door, Flynn." Hannah answered. "When I asked him what he was doing, he said none of your business and shooed me off. A couple of hours later, he asked us to clean up Lady Estellise's room. And when we went in to do so, we found that her bedspreads were already removed."

"I'm telling you, I think they're trying to hide something..." Natalie said.

"I agree, Nat..." Hannah added. "Something tells me something was going on in that room, something that got Wesley killed..."

"Just like in issue#2." Julia whispered again. And looking pretty worried.

"Not that we're gonna miss him or anything. He was almost as bad as his c.o., sir Cumore." Natalie added

"How absolutely true, Natalie..." Julia commented. "Now let me if I got this right, all of lady Estellise's...excursions with councilman Nero were timed not only during my own four month long absence from the castle, but with Flynn's four day patrols between here and Deidon hold. Correct."

"Quite right, Julia..." Dame Margaret said. "I feel I should mention this; In the month following, lady Estellise didn't go out anymore. Although we continued her etiquette lessons as well as resuming her fencing and horse riding lessons when Drake returned three months ago, it didn't appear that she was interested in the latter two and eventually, about a month ago lost interest altogether... That was before you went off to Aspio and then Shizontonia as I recall...' She lets her shoulders slump down and sighed. "I'd never thought I'd miss complaining about that tailcoat and trouser set that she likes to wear for her horse-riding lessons..."

"Or wearing that fencing outfit either, dame Margaret" Natalie added. "Besides during that month, lady Estellise was getting increasingly antsy, and shortly after you went to Aspio, sir Flynn, she asked to see lord Ragou."

"Lord Ragou...?" I asked.

"She wanted to ask him why she wasn't going out anymore. And they arranged a meeting just after we turned in for the night..." Hannah added. "But here's the weird thing...that night, the guards took our keys and we were all locked in our dorms... sometime afterwords we heard what sounded like a scream coming from the dining hall."

"I'm liking this less and less, Flynn." Julia said. I nodded in agreement.

Hannah continued. "The following morning, we noticed that the couch in the dining hall was replaced, and once again, lady Estellise's bedspreads were gone. When we asked lady Estellise what happened last night, she said that we shouldn't be concerned, and that she will be resuming her council activities outside the castle."

Then dame Margaret interjected. "And during the last month, lady Estellise was going out and seeing various nobles, in particular those closely connected to lord Ragou."

"Which ones, dame Margaret...?" I asked.

"There were quite a fair number of nobles, lawyers and various councilmen, but the last few I know of happen to be duke Calvin DeSade, Earl Gradana Stafford, and right now, archduke Kyle Nicolas." The last two, me, Julia, and the two Yurzoreans know all too well.

"Gradana you say? Oh, good grief, that explains the trashy outfit she was wearing." Julia said. "As as for archduke Kyle, why do I get a VERY BAD feeling that brown skinned asshole was making her one of his... 'fawns'... like what he did to me three years ago before Yuri stomped his... penis flat." That almost caused dame Margaret to faint in shock.

"...*GASP*...What are you saying, Julia...? Are you trying to tell us that lady Estellise is having... SEX!?" Dame Margaret gasped in surprise, hand to her face.

"I'm pretty sure it's possible, dame Margaret. I mean think about it... the missing bedspreads, the 'new' couch in the dining hall..." Julia explained. "I absolutely hate to say this but I'm certain that lady Estellise was having sex with Wesley in her room two months ago and last month with either Ragou or his lackeys both in her room and here in the dining hall. Therefore they had to replace the bedspreads and the couch to conceal the… ew... evidence."

"... This can't be, Julia!" Dame Margaret was white with shock as she gasped. "That our beloved, sweet innocent lady Estellise is...no longer a virgin!?"

"I'm afraid that's a very strong possibility… And I'm hoping I'm wrong." Julia replied. "I'd be extremely upset if I'm right..." She nervously gulped "...But let's face it, me and Flynn both read Fidi's diary. We both know that they were planning to use that monster's drool to control the princess."

"I'm not sure she's even drugged, Julia..." I said. "When she greeted us the other day, her eyes were shiny, not dull."

"I noticed that too, Flynn." Julia replied. "But then I remember Gradana making me use eye-drops to simulate normal shininess when ever he took me on any social functions."

"Do you think we should talk to lady Estellise...?" Dame Margaret asked. " I wish to hear her side of this."

"So do I Margaret." Julia nodded.

"I think it's best to wait til tomorrow evening, Julia." I suggested. "Hatchette's posted to guard her on that day.."

"So for now, keep a close eye on her, dame Margaret..." I added. "If anything unusual happens, let us know." Dame Margaret nodded and we went about our evening duties…

...Lady Estellise returned to the Castle later that evening. Not surprisingly, dame Margaret gave her a good scolding for wearing that...dress…

* * *

_**(The Castle, The following evening after supper)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Dame Margaret asked me to bring lady Estellise her supper. It seems that one of the changes in her behavior is that she no longer eats at the dining hall anymore. Also, she's accompanying me to lady Estellise's room. She wants to know where lady Estellise was going to on the first two months...

As we approached lady Estellise's room, I noticed a single guard wearing Schwann Brigade colors. "Evening, Julia, dame Margaret. You two here to see lady Estellise..." The knight greeted us in a familiar voice. "It's nice to see you again..."

I nodded. "Sure am, Hatchette, and nice to see you too as well..."

Hatchette takes off his helmet. "I'm told that damn drug's reared its ugly head again..." He said.

You see three years ago, both Hatchette and myself were in the Royal Guard. But that absolutely revolting commander at the time, Gradana used the drug to make Hatchette into a sexist douche-bag and me into his personal sex-slave.

We were both cured after ten months on that disgusting drug. Nowadays, Hatchette's a sergeant in the Schwann Brigade, and I've since became a maid, and more recently a scholar. "Heard that you might have stopped the flow of it from Shizontonia..."

"I suppose so, Hatchette." I said, recalling that wild fight I had with that revolting valssuwreath. "Now then..." I knock on lady Estellise's door... "Lady Estellise, your supper's here, may I come in...?"

After a few seconds... "You may enter..." Lady Estellise's voice called out on the other side. I opened the door and entered. As I placed her supper on her table, I noticed that lady Estellise was wearing her white dress(I never saw her all day). "Good evening Julia, dame Margaret. Thank you for bringing my supper, you may go..." She said. That's it...? 'thanks for the meal, now scram'?

"Lady Estellise, we want to ask you a few questions, concerning the last few months if you do not mind..." I said.

"W...What do you mean, Julia...?" Lady Estellise replied, looking rather fidgety.

"We just wish to know what you've been doing since Ragou visited you on your birthday... I was talking to the maids and Margaret, they told me what's been going on in my absence." I replied, looking closely at her eyes, they look a bit too shiny.

"I...Um...Er..."Estellise stuttered and fidgeted. "Lord Ragou...Offered me a task to do...A task that allowed me to go outside the castle..."

"And this task... What does this involve, lady Estellise...?" I continued to ask.

"Lord Ragou wanted me to do a...what was that word... Sympathy call down in the Lower Quarter..." Estellise replied.

"Did you say...Sympathy call!? Lower Quarter!?" Margaret asked Why do I get the feeling she went to the Red Light District...?...

"Um...Dame Margaret are you okay...?" Lady Estellise asked the now surprised housekeeper.

"The Lower Quarter, lady Estellise?" Margaret replied. "Just what are they thinking?"

Okay, Let's continue... "Did Ragou give you anything...?" I asked.

"Um...yes, he gave me a contract for me to sign." She said.

"Did you at least read it...?" I asked.

"Um...no, Julia not really." Estellise sheepishly pressed her fingers together. "I probably should have, huh...?"

"Yes, you probably should have, especially the fine print, who knows that those contracts involve..." Margaret sternly replied. "Was that all Ragou gave you...?"

"Um...no, Dame Margaret..." Estellise replied. "Lord Ragou gave me a...medicine. He said it was to protect me from the diseases down in that part of the Lower Quarter that I was going to..."

"Couldn't your healing artes do the same thing?" I asked, sitting on her bed, examining the bedspreads... definitely new...

"I wasn't really sure, so I accepted the medicine..." Estellise replied, sitting at her table.

"How did it taste?" I asked

"It was rather...sweet, Julia." Estellise answered. "But it made me feel a bit funny, my head felt dizzy and my body felt...Tingly... and later made my eyes go dull. Lord Ragou gave me a prescription for some special eye-drops that restored their shininess..."

Sweet taste...? Dizzy head...? Tingly body...? DULL EYES...!? Concealed with eye drops no less...? Oh no! Lady Estellise, don't tell me that you're actually taking that revolting drug!?

"Julia! What's wrong...!? You're starting to look pale... Are you okay...?" Lady Estellise asked as she stood up.

Calm down, calm down, Julia... This is absolutely no time to go into a complete melodramatic swooning fit... I stood up and walked around for a little bit waiting til I was calm enough to continue my questioning.

"I have...one more question before I leave you to your supper... On your...Sympathy call... Where did you go, who did you see, and what did you do?" Something tells me I'm not going to like the answers.

"Um...if I remember correctly, it was an area called the Red Light district." WHAT!?

"And I met Eric Onkos and his friend Stanley Falakros… and some of their friends." DOUBLE WHAT!?_**(Imagine those two smelly dark-skins **__**and their friends**__** doing her...To Kill Bill alarm, Author)**_

"And I've been having sex with them for the following eight weeks..." TRIPLE WHAT!?_**(I don't need to tell you what Julia is imagining, but again it's to the Kill Bill Alarm, Author) **_

Told you I didn't like the answers!

"AH! Julia!" Right now, I'm in a complete state of shock leaning against the wall, clutching my chest, breathing heavily, I felt like I was having a heart attack!

And I wasn't the only one in complete utter shock. Margaret was as white as a sheet and it looked like she was about to have a melodramatic fit. Her eyes were, like mine, were completely wide and on the verge of tears!

I was hoping I was wrong about Estellise having sex, but it turns out I was...Oh Zaude... I WAS RIGHT! And that damn asshole, Ragou is behind it all! "Lady Estellise, what have you done? How could do this to us!?" I gasped.

Then Margaret added. "You...were… actually… having… SEX!?" She gasped. "Of all the worst things that could possibly happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" You absolutely took the words right out of my mouth, Margaret, not that I can blame you!

Then Margaret… does a melodramatic twirling swoon onto lady Estellise's bed. "Oh, why, lady Estellise!? WHYYYY!? WHYYYY!? WHYYYY!?... Why did you do this to us, lady Estellise...? WHYYYY!?...How could you allow yourself to become a cheap, improper slut...? WHYYYY!?" She buries her face into a pillow and continues to cry. "...sob sob… Where did I go wrong… sob… I failed… sniffle… I completely failed… boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo..."

I glared at lady Estellise. "...What have I done?" She stared at the sobbing housekeeper.

Then I grabbed lady Estellise by the shoulders and shook her. "Just what in Zaude's name was going through that foolish head of yours when you signed that contract!?" I demanded as I felt the tears on my cheeks.

All that lady Estellise could stammer was. "J-Julia… Dame Margaret… I'm so sorry… I...I just wanted to go outside the castle… I didn't know that the contract involved until it was too late… I'm so sorry..."

I slapped her across her face. "Well you should had taken the time to read it, you fool!" I replied. "Dammit, lady Estellise! That was stupid, even for you!"

"Julia! Stop!" Dame Margaret begged as she stood up. "How could you slap her highness like that! And talk to her like that! That's not..."

"Not now, Margaret!" I snapped at her, then I returned my attention to that foolish princess, and took a deep breath to try to calm myself down. "… sigh… Dammit... Lady Estellise listen to me… You're being drugged and being raped. I ought to know. I had this happen to me for nearly ten months three years ago. And what they did to me still haunts me to this day… And now… I'm seeing this happening to you… And I don't like it... I know what you're going to say; 'This drug I'm on making it all feel good.' Am I right?"

Lady Estellise just nodded as she rubbed where I slapped her.

"I thought so… Ragou's contract is not consent, The drug you're addicted to is not consent. As far as I'm concerned, those Lower Quarter Johns raped you, Wesley raped you, Ragou and those two councilmen raped you, along with whoever Ragou sent you to see in the last month. They took advantage of Ragou's contract, They took advantage of that drug and your addiction to sex..."

I let out an exasperated sigh and let my shoulders sag. "...And, as your servant and head maid, your well being is my responsibility, and I simply cannot allow you to continue down this accursed path.… This has to stop, Lady Estellise… Before it leads to Zaude knows what… I'm telling Flynn."

Lady Estellise gasped. "Julia, please no! Don't tell Flynn! I beg of you!" She pleaded hand over fist near her chin. "I… Don't want him to..."

"To do what, lady Estellise? Come and help you?" I replied. "… Even if you won't allow it? I'm afraid that's no longer an option. Want it or not, he's going to help you and so shall I. Good evening." I bowed to her. "Come on Margaret, we need to speak to Flynn..."

"Right.." Was all the rather upset housekeeper could say. Let's face it, me and Margaret need some freaking strong drinks after what just happened. But first thing's first...

"I overheard everything, Julia..." Hatchette said as we came out. "I still remember those two oversexed smelly jerkasses... Can't believe that baron Ragou's making Lady Estellise take that crap and go to the Lower Quarter for eight weeks..."

"Me neither, Hatchette..." I said, shaking my head. "This is absolutely worse than I thought. We need to tell Flynn..."

"Want me to come with...?" Hatchette offered.

"No, Hatchette..." I replied. "...Stay her and guard lady Estellise... We'll let Flynn, Jurgis and Schwann know that you know about what's going on... Don't say anything... until they talk to you..."

"Got it..." Hatchette resumes his post and We headed back to The dining to tell the others what we found out...*shudder*…

Not to mention we had to stop by the nearest washroom when Margaret started thinking about Ragou and lady Estellise and what they did a month ago, and she started to… well you get the idea...

* * *

_**(The Dining Hall)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

We've been waiting here since they cleaned the tables. The staff was pretty straightforward in tidying up the dining hall, unlike last year with those roadies from Earth who did it with style, tossing dishes, goblets and silverware around with such uncanny precision, getting them perfectly clean without so much as chipping them, almost giving dame Margaret a heart attack. Of course, that's another story.

Right now, it's just me, along with Natalie and Hannah.

It wasn't long before Julia and Dame Margaret entered. They both looked very upset.

Julia calmly closed the door behind her, and walked right up to that...new...couch. Dame Margaret just sat down at our table. There was nothing but silence before...

...I spoke. "Julia? Are you okay? what have you found?"

For several long seconds, Julia just stared vacantly at us before... "Lady Estellise...Was taking...drugs and...having... sex with... Lower Quarter johns... in the first eight weeks...following her...birthday... Oh, Zaude... I was right.… It's just like in those doujinshis!" She sits down next to dame Margaret. "Right now I'm just too upset to be melodramatic, and I need a freaking drink."

"Me too." Dame Margaret added. "assuming I can even hold it down..."

"Julia is there anything you want to tell us...?" I asked.

"Yes, Flynn..." Julia sighed. "Give me a moment… Okay... Lady Estellise mentioned that she was given a contract to sign...She signed it without reading it first... Then that frigging asshole, Ragou gave her some medicine, but he lied to her, it was really Tentacle Syrup, no doubt made from that revolting monster we destroyed back in Shizontonia..."

"You sure it was that drug, Julia...?" I asked.

"Positive, Flynn..." Julia answered, tears running down her face. "Lady Estellise even told me the taste and the effects of it herself..."

"And did she say who she went and see...?" I asked. "Please, Julia...I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"She did, Flynn..." Julia started trembling with anger. "The people she met on her first...Sympathy call was none other than Eric Onkos and Stan Falakros and some of their revolting smelly friends. Just like in that doujinshi we read."

She clenches her fists in anger. "I just want to NEUTER THEM RIGHT NOW!" She pulls out a dagger and stabs the table with it, sending chips of wood into the air. "AND THAT BASTARD RAGOU AS WELL! AS WELL AS THAT ACCURSED… STUTHOR, CHARU FOR CAUSING ALL THIS!"

"Calm down, Julia!" Dame Margaret pleaded. "I Know your as upset about lady Estellise as I am, but please don't take it out on the furniture...!"

"I know, Margaret..." Julia replied, pulling her dagger out of the table and slumping back in her chair. "I'd rather be stabbing the you-know-whats of the scum that de-flowered her." I can relate.

"Oh my gods..." Hannah gasped. "Are you telling us that lady Estellise was sent to the Red Light District in the first eight weeks...? Giving her body to those disgusting...oversexed men...?" Julia nods, still trembling with anger. "How...sob...How awful...sob sob..." Hannah looked like she was about to burst into tears… "What should we do?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Hannah..." Natalie replied, tears also welling in her eyes. "...But crying about it ain't gonna solve this mess..."

"Natalie's right, Hannah..." I said.

"So what now..." Natalie asked. "It's not right that the council's using lady Estellise like that and making Hannah, dame Margaret cry and Ojou-sama I mean lady Julia angry."

"I think, personally, the best thing to do right now is...wait." I said. "If we try to move on either the nobles that lady Estellise visited, or the stockyard johns, it could tip off the ones behind her current...state of mind and make it near impossible to properly cure her..."

"So you're saying that we should go about our business for the time being..." Julia said.

"That's right, Julia..." I replied. "until I get the antidote..."

"And once it's in our hands, guys..." Natalie interrupted. "...It's intervention time."

"That's pretty much the general idea, Natalie." I replied. "Oh yeah, what we said here does not leave this room, keep it to ourselves, we don't want anyone else knowing what we're planning. Got it...?" we all nodded. "Good."

"I'm afraid you're right, Flynn..." Julia said. "I absolutely don't like the idea of lady Estellise being dragged further and further into who knows what kind of evil... But I do suppose that's all we can do for now...sigh..." She slumped back in her chair. "Natalie, Hannah..."

"Yes, lady Julia...?" The two maids asked.

"For now you two are to keep a close eye on Estellise, report to me, Flynn, Margaret, Schwann or Jurgis of anything out of the ordinary." Julia ordered.

"HAI, ojou-sama." The two maids bowed.

"Oh, yeah, Captain Jurgis, and Schwann should know about this..." Julia told us. "We should tell them as soon as possible..."

"Noted, Julia..." I nodded. "Under no circumstances is lady Estellise to leave the castle." I said. "All right this meeting is adjourned. Let's go about our evening duties."

* * *

_**(Jurgis Brigade HQ, Moments later)**_

Me, Julia, and dame Margaret made our way to sir Jurgis's office. As we entered, We noticed that not only was sir Jurgis waiting for us, but so was sir Schwann and the Aiheap twins. We told them about what we discovered about lady Estellise's excursions.

"I was afraid of this..." Sir Jurgis shook his head when I told him of what's happening. "First master Ioder goes missing under my watch, and now we learn that Lady Estellise is having affairs with some of our more...disreputable nobles...?"

"It would appear so, sir Jurgis..." I answered. "Last night it was with archduke Kyle, and the maids and dame Margaret here told me that she also went to see earl Gradana..."

"That jackass needs another kick in the nuts if you ask me..." Chastel interrupted.

"No kidding, sis..." Hisca added.

"Which I most certainly would be all too happy to do" Julia threw her two gald in.

Then dame Margaret added. "And before that, she went to see duke Calvin."

"Duke Calvin DeSade...?" Sir Jurgis asked. "I don't like this..." Duke Calvin has a reputation of having people tortured as a hobby.

"Tortured?" Dame Margaret gasped.

"For good reason, Jurgis..." Sir Schwann interjected. "I was sneaking around his estate(as Raven of course), keeping tabs on her highness. She was escorted there by Nero, but it wasn't just Calvin waiting for her there..." He shows us some pictures taken with a custom flashless camera blastia. The other person in that picture looked like a fat middle-aged Yurzorean wearing a green shirt and white pants, there was no mistaking him...

"Kitano Masiji..." I said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he'd be back in Mayoccia, considering that we ran into his son in Shizontonia a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, that guy's currently hiding at the Yurzorean embassy..." Sir Schwann said. "...So, for now we can't get to him. Anyway, you probably have heard that duke Calvin's into S&M and all kinds of torture, right...?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "He practically makes...sir...Cumore look like a saint by comparison..."

"Unfortunately, not even royalty is above him in his mansion, take a look st these, they were the reason why he invited Kitano..." He shows us a set of pictures he took through a basement window. They show lady Estellise chained up naked to a wall, then Kitano takes a white-hot branding iron with the Yurzorean word for pig(豚) on its end, to reflect his hatred for the opposite sex, to her… Oh, Zaude... I was shaking in rage at this.

"...Oh, Zaude, how horrible!" Dame Margaret gasped, looking like she was on the verge of fainting.

"Why that stereotypical son of a bitch...!" Chastel, like me was trembling with rage, no doubt remembering the same thing done to both her and Hisca three years ago. "I'll Kill him!"

"I timed my shots with his cameras..." Sir Schwann continues. "And after that scene was done, lady Estellise used her healing artes to remove the brands from her body. They took her upstairs and...well you get the picture… I was just about to tell Jurgis this when you two kids and the housekeeper showed up."

I'll not beat around the bush here, I was upset and angry at what was done to lady Estellise. Dame Margaret, Hisca and Chastel were just as upset… But Julia….

...Ho boy… She took a long look at those pictures. The silence was deafening as she was trembling in pure rage. "... Why… Why those…. Those THOSE_**(Although this is an M rated fan-fic, I deemed it wise to cut out this portion of Julia REALLY ANGRY tirade in order to preserve the eyes, ears, and sanity of the readers, Author)**_ASSHOLES!" And she punches sir Jurgis's desk hard enough to a dent in it.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY GOING TO KILL THAT FAT YURZOREAN BASTARD! I'LL...I'LL CUT OFF HIS MANHOOD WITH A RED HOT IRON SPOON AND MAKE HIM EAT IT! THEN I'LL GUT HIM ALIVE, STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS OWN INTESTINES, AND CARVE HIS CORPSE INTO PIECES AND FLUSH THEM DOWN THE NEAREST TOILET! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" As angry as I was, her fury could probably make a giganto run screaming into the night. "NOT TO MENTION, OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Kya! Julia! You're Scaring us!" The twins said as they glomped each other.

"She scaring you two!?" Dame Margaret trembled as she hid behind me. "What about me!?"

"Hah...Hah… I'm so dreadfully sorry you all had to see that everybody..." Julia apologized. "I really need to control my strength or my temper. And now I suppose I'll have to repair Jurgis' desk… To just lose it like this… how embarrassing."

"That's putting it mildly, Julia… Anyway, I'd like to do something about this, but..." Sir Jurgis said. "...The noble Quarter isn't our jurisdiction, It's Cumore's."

"Not to mention, Duke Calvin will claim that those photos were fake." Sir Schwann added. "And since I didn't get any pictures of duke Calvin humping lady Estellise, though I did hear it, We can't quite prove to the council that she was having sex. And that's even harder since quite a few are in baron Ragou's back-pocket."

"So what are we going to do/" Hisca asked.

"Cure her and put an end to this." I replied."Tomorrow I'm going down town to the local apothecary to see about getting the antidote."

"Hopefully we can cure lady Estellise." Julia added. "But that still leaves the contract. We need to find it and destroy it If we are to truly free her from Ragou's control."

"Something tells me that ain't gonna be easy." Sir Schwann said. Both his estates hare in Zaphias and Capua Nor are pretty well guarded and He'll likely keep it close to him."

"Yeah, there are times like this when we need a freaking drink." Sir Jurgis said as he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and several shot glasses. "… And, quite frankly, learning what been going on here under our noses with the council's shenanigans with her royal highness qualifies." He pours the whiskey into the shot glasses and hands them out to us. He takes a sip from his glass.

"No argument there, captain." I replied and took a sip.

"Seconded, Flynn." Julia takes a sip.

"And third." Dame Margaret also took a sip.

...Yeah...

* * *

_**(End Part 4)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter focuses on our heroes trying to figure out just what exactly is going on with Estellise.**_

_**Anyway that's it for this chapter. Next two chapters we cover a week of waiting til a certain hippie returns. Later.**_


	5. Leading Up To The Next Call I

_**Part 5. Leading up to the next call I**_

* * *

_**(The public Quarter, Shopping Plaza, the following day)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

It's still hard to believe that lady Estellise was giving her body first to those smelly Lower Quarter thugs, and in the last month, to those corrupt and libertine-minded nobles and councilmen. And all this time, we failed to notice, never mind resolve that matter. I feel like such a failure...sigh...

And as upset about it as I was, Julia was even more so, what with her being lady Estellise's handmaid for the last three years. She, along with with Natalie and Hannah, have become good friends with lady Estellise, just that, nothing more.

Anyway, I'm with Julia, Sodia and Witcher as she was getting the groceries for today's meals up at the castle. She just finished the orders for today, and was about to go visit the apothecary when we heard a familiar voice. "Bonjour, Flynn. Bonjour Julia… Oh, and Bonjour Sodia and Witcher." We turn to see that it was Clara. "Ca va, everyone...?" She asked in old Peyoccian.

"Tres bien, Clara." Julia replied as the two hugged. "Though I wish that was the case..." She lets out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Clara asked. "Does it have anything to do with lady Estellise?"

"More or less, Clara." I answered. You may remember that we told her that lady Estellise was acting unusual a month or so ago up in Halure_**(Read tangled tentacles part 2 for details, Author)**_.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that was showing little interest in her favorite hobbies, isn't smelling like bubblegum and wasn't wearing that lovely hairpiece I made for her, right?" Clara said, we nodded. "Well, I should've told you this earlier, but you can also add that she was getting her dresses all ripped up to the list...Dresses that I designed for her..."

"What!?" We all exclaimed.

"Perhaps I should explain this over at Papa's shop over a cup of tea." Clara replied.

"I think that would be a good idea, Clara." I agreed, and we followed Clara back to the boutique. "Do you think this has anything to do with lady Estellise's...trips outside the castle?" I asked Julia in a voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm afraid so, Flynn." Julia whispered back. "Oh, why, Estellise, why?"

"I just can't believe this is happening."Sodia added. I told both her and Witcher what was going on last night.

...We soon arrived at the Dior's fashion stall. "Ah, welcome back, Clara." Alphonse greeted. "Did you purchase the fabrics I asked for?" Clara nods as Alphonse notices us. "...Oh, I see that you've managed to find lieutenants Scifo and Fortescue... And Julia and Witcher. Welcome you two." He greeted us. "How was Shizontonia?"

"It was interesting to say the least." I replied. "A group of evil libertines and a rogue scholar tried to turn it back into 'Monsterburg', but we managed to put a stop to that."

"Not to mention, I saved a friend of mine from being framed, and helped take out a rather large, and equally revolting monster." Julia added.

"Oh, my!" Clara replied, hand dainty up to her chin. "Well I do suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Julia, considering that you, after all, A knight in maid's clothing."

"Or my librarian attire at the time...Hee hee hee..." Julia snickered.

"Anyway, about those torn dresses, Clara." I said as we entered the tent.

"Papa, do we still have lady Estellise's...ruined dresses?" Clara asked.

"We do, Clara." Alphonse replied, retrieving a medium sized chest. "It started about four months ago..." He opens up the chest and pulls out what looks like the top-half of that pink dress that goes with lady Estellise's fancy riding outfit. It was completely torn at the midriff and the sleeves were gone.

"My word, what happened to it?" Julia asked as Alphonse placed it on the table.

"Well, around that time, we received a commission from the castle to repair one of lady Estellise's dresses that got damaged shortly after her birthday." Alphonse answered. "Councilman Nero told me that it was damaged in a horse riding accident." Something tells me it wasn't a horse-riding accident that caused it. "But there was something not quite right about this torn dress."

"What do you mean, Alphonse?" I inquired.

"Notice how clean it is..." Alphonse explained. "No grass stains, no dirt stains, not even the smell of dirt or horse manure. Why go through the trouble of cleaning a torn-up dress when you're going to toss it anyway...? When I asked why go through the trouble of cleaning it, councilman Nero replied it was so we would not be offended by the smell of horse manure. Fair enough, I thought at the time, so we made a new pink dress to replace the torn one. And I kept the torn dress, because I wanted to salvage the sleeves which I used in the replacement dress. I did not wish to use more Yurzorean silk than necessary, very expensive stuff that."

Clara continued afterwords. "Then a few weeks ago, while you two were in Shizontonia, we were called to repair her blue gown. Once again we were shown the ruined dress to repair. We noticed that the tears in looked...suspicious, so I convinced my Papa to make a new dress like the torn one and hold onto the torn one to show you." Clara reaches into the chest and pulls out the ruined gown. "Like the pink dress, is was suspiciously cleaned, but..." She lays it onto the table. "Look at where it's torn."

We noticed that the white skirt and light blue back skirt was ripped right off, then Julia noticed something else.. "The fasteners on the bodice are stretched loose."

"Almost as if someone violently pulled them open to expose her...chest." Alphonse finished.

"So what did those councilmen tell you?" I asked.

"They said that she tripped and fell down the stairs, ripping her skirt in the process and the bodice damage was from one the escorting knights grabbing her by said bodice to stop her fall, but it doesn't sound right to me."

"You're absolutely right, Alphonse." Julia replied. "A trip would've just ripped the white lower skirt only not the blue upper skirt. Furthermore the silk that you use in her dresses (and our maid outfits) are high quality silk, rather hard for such mere accidents to do the sort of damage that they told you."

We oughta know." I added. "I've seen lady Estellise occasionally trip-up wearing those royal gowns, and take her fair share of tumbles while horse riding. In either incident it only leads to some dirtying that is easily cleaned up by Julia, and minor tears that are easily fixed by dame Margaret."

"True enough, Flynn." Julia said. "So what's your opinion on what really caused this damage?" She asked Alphonse and Clara.

The two dressmakers looked at each other before Clara answered. "I feel that this kind of damage could only have been done by human hands...Which could mean that lady Estellise was...assaulted... sexually... And the ruined dresses were cleaned to remove the...shame..." There were tears running down Clara's face. "Tell me I'm wrong...please..."

"I...wish you were, Clara." I replied. Clara's face was white with shock and starts to sob heavily.

"How...How could you let this happen to her, Flynn...She was our friend... How could you...boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo..." She sobbed in heaving gasps, Julia hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Clara." I apologized to the sobbing dressmaker. "We only just learned about it just last night. They were timing her excursions in our absence."

"Flynn, is it wise to tell them?" Julia asked, tears also streaming from her eyes as Clara parted from her.

"It's clear to me that they're gonna figure it out on their own." I replied as the Diors and Julia sat down at the table, me, Sodia and Witcher then joined them. "And what they might do could put them in great danger."

"Just what kind of danger are we in, Flynn?" Alphonse asked.

"We believe that Ragou is drugging lady Estellise and is using her as a sex-slave to raise his rank in the nobility." I answered

"Not to mention those revolting libertines are quite determined to keep anyone else from finding out." Julia added. "So much so that they are willing to have anyone other than them who knows about it killed to keep this secret. We believe that's what happened to Wesley."

"In other words, you two, like me and Julia, are in great danger." I warned. "The best thing right now is to do nothing."

"Do nothing?" Clara replied. "But what about lady Estellise."

"We're gonna take care of it, Clara." I answered.

"We're going down to Saleam's apothecary to purchase an antidote." Julia added. "You remember him, right?"

"Oh yeah." Clara said. "He was that Krytian hippie you stayed with a few years back. I must admit you looked rather colorful in that tie-dye shirt you were wearing at the time. You know I should make you a dress with a similar tye-dye pattern."

"Don't see why not." Julia smiled. "I'll see if I can get you some of that fabric to make that outfit. Help get your mind off of Estellise."

"Merci, Julia." Clara smiled, despite her tears. "Making new clothes for my girlfriend always makes me happy. So do you want is as a brode or a promenade?"

"Promenade. Seeing as I already own a brode day gown."

"As you wish, mom amore." Clara smiled.

"We should get to the Saleam's, Julia." I suggested. "Diors, like I said earlier, go about your business like nothing has happened. Don't say anything about Estellise unless it's with us or sir Jurgis."

Alphonse and Clara nodded in agreement. We left their boutique and made our way downtown... after we made a stop at a hippie shop to buy nine square yards of tie-dyed cotton fabric to deliver to the Diors of course...Heh heh heh.. Something tells me we need to let Bernard know about this, since Clara and Alphonse are family.

* * *

_**(The Fountain Plaza)**_

"Well...Last time I was here was when you took me to that izakaya (Yurzorean restaurant), sir Flynn." Sodia commented when we entered the Fountain Plaza. "The food was pretty good."

"Well, Sodia, Natalie recommended that I take you to that restaurant..." I replied. "It's her favorite(and only) Yurzorean restaurant in Zaphias." They also deliver to the castle.

"Natalie...? Oh of course, She's from Yurzorea isn't she...?" Sodia asked, I nodded. "You know, next time we should bring those two along." She first met them three years ago prior to enlisting in the knights as age sixteen.

"Don't forget Shawna and Rina..." I said. "Anyway that's not the reason why we're here."

"Of course, sir Flynn, we're here to see some really weird Krytian hippie apothecary to get some medicine for lady Estellise... ugh...I still can't that taste out of my mouth..." Sodia commented. "I still can't believe that our own Imperial Council, one of the pillars of our empire, is making lady Estellise take drugs and have sex with a bunch of our more sleazy nobles..."

"And yet, it's unfortunately true, Sodia." Julia shook her head.

"Hey, Flynn, what brings you guys down here...?" Ned greeted us, accompanied by his younger brother Ted.

"We're here to see Saleam Rodgo." I replied.

"Gee, you're not gonna arrest him too like you did Yuri the other day..." Ned said, arms on his hips, giving me a hard look.

"Not really Ned..." I replied. "I need him to make some monster drool antidote."

"Monster drool, Flynn...?" Ted asked.

"It's a nasty stuff that a disgusting monster makes that makes girls act stupid..." Ned explained.

"That's... putting it rather mildly." Julia replied.

"Okaaayyy..." Ted looks at me. "I wish you and Yuri would get along, Flynn..." Me too, Ted.

"Um...Sir Flynn?" Sodia interrupted. "Not to be rude but, who are these two...?"

"This is Ned Mallory... And this is his little brother, Ted." I introduced Sodia to the two siblings. "Ned, Ted, This is my second in command in my squad, Sodia Fortescue, and the guy with the glasses is Witcher Milo." I introduced Sodia and Witcher.

"Pleased to meet you." Sodia said.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Witcher added, adjusting his glasses.

"Just as long are you're not collecting taxes..." Ned replied. "Seeing as the last two got knocked in the river...Heh heh... Anyway, I got some deliveries to go pick up for our inn, so we'll see you later, Flynn... Oh, say 'hi' to Julia, Natalie and Hannah for me..." Don't worry, Ned, I will. We waved as they took the donkey-cart to the river harbor to pick up some fish...

...While we headed to Saleam's apothecary.

When we got there, I knocked on the door... But when it opened, instead of Saleam, It was his wife Jilan. "Greeting and welcome, Flynn Scifo... How may this this apothecary be of service...?"

"I'd like to talk to your husband, Jilan..." I said. "...Is he in, or all there for that matter."

"I'm sorry, Flynn, but he's currently out gathering ingredients to restock his supplies, and won't be back for a few days..." Jilan shook her head. "...Was there something you need him for...?"

"I have a friend up at the castle that we think might be under the influence of Tentacle Syrup..." I answered.

"So that explains it..." Jilan replied. "My husband sensed there was a need for Tentacle Syrup antidote within the next few days, and when he noticed that the necessary ingredients were absent from our supplies and thus left..."

"Mommy, who's at the door...?" A little voice called out.

"It's a friend of my Husband's here to see him, Coris..." Jilan answered. "Our boy is growing quite fast, look how tall he is..." She introduces us to her son, Coris Rodgo. Last time I saw him last year, he was up to my knee, now he almost up to my thigh.

"Wow, he's even cuter than you, Witcher." Sodia smiled. "Hey there, little guy, my name is Sodia, nice to meet you..." She introduced herself to the little Krytian.

"Hello there, Sodia..." Coris replied. "Hello, Flynn, Julia..."

"He's cuter than me...?" Witcher said. "I don't know whether I should feel relieved or jealous."

"And who are those two...?" Jilan asked.

"This is Sodia Fortescue, my squad second in command..." I introduced Sodia. "And this is Witcher Milo, a scholar and mage from the blastia laboratory in Aspio."

"My, my, He's certainly a cute one..." Jilan commented. Witcher nervously hides behind me. "And apparently doesn't like being touched."

"Yeah, it seems that every girl that meets him seems to want to hug the air out of him...Heh heh heh..." I chuckled. "Anyway thanks for your time... I'll check back in a few days."

"Very well, Flynn, I'll let Saleam know that the antidote is indeed needed and he'll make it as soon as possible. We'll let you know when it's ready, good day..."

"Good day, Jilan, Coris..." And we headed back to the castle...

* * *

_**(Jurgis Brigade office)**_

"So... the Diors were on the verge of figuring out what's going with lady Estellise on their own." Sir Jurgis replied after we explained the situation.

"Yes, sir." I replied. "So I had them brought up to speed on lady Estellise's situation and told then to keep quiet and go about things normally as if nothing's going on. I know we have put them in danger, but if I hadn't gotten involved, there's a MUCH greater chance that they might end up doing something that would've drawn the council's attention."

"...Which would have led the council to sic Zagi at them." Julia added. "...Something that neither me, Flynn, nor Bernard here would take lightly... ESPECIALLY me!"

"Or me either, sir." Bernard added, We brought him up to speed as well. "I just can't believe that lady Estellise was being used like that."

"Me, neither, Bernard." I replied. "To be honest, we wanted to keep you out of the loop, minimize the number of people that know, but when we learned that your father and sister was about to learn what was happening to lady Estellise... well."

"I can understand you guys wanting to keep this hush-hush and all..." Bernard said "...At least until we can get lady Estellise back to normal."

"Well let's hope the people in the know doesn't get any bigger, Flynn, lest we draw the council's attention." Sir Jurgis suggested.

So far the people that already know about the council abusing lady Estellise are sir Jurgis, sir Schwann/Raven, Hatchette, Myself(Flynn), Bernard, Sodia, Witcher, Chastel, Hisca, dame Margaret, Julia, Natalie, Hannah, and finally Clara and Alphonse. A total of Fifteen individuals that want to help lady Estellise, and all of them in looming peril of the corrupt council's wrath (or sixteen if you want to include Saleam). Hoo boy.

"Anyway, I'd like you to take your squad to the escarpment that borders Central and Southern Mayoccia and perform standard patrols there." Sir Jurgis said.

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"Oh, one more thing, lieutenant Flynn." Sir Jurgis added. "If you run across any Krytian hippies heading back to Zaphias, do be so kind as to bring them to the castle."

"Understood, sir." I saluted. I don't like leaving lady Estellise, but she does have the maids, and sir Jurgis and the twins watching her. Besides...I have a feeling on which hippie to watch out for...

* * *

_**(The Southern Escarpment, a couple of days later)**_

Things have been rather quiet on the southern passes that connect Zaphias to Shizontonia. We had a couple of caravans coming down from Zaphias to Shizontonia. One of the travelers told us that they had to take the long sea route from Torim harbor to Zaphias port because Nor harbor was practically closed off due to both bad weather and approaching ships being fired upon. And the closest thing we had to any sort of monster encounter was an egg-bear foraging well away from the road, too far to be a threat, so we left it alone, but we kept an eye on it all the same.

One day we were patrolling at the top of the escarpment when Sodia called my attention. "Sir Flynn, I just spotted a horse and wagon coming down the road." She pointed in the direction of the wagon.

I get my binoculars to see who it is. "...Hmmm...Looks like the driver's a Krytian... wearing a tye-dye shirt?" I said. Not to mention that wagon was painted in a wild array of colors and patterns that can only be described as...psychedelic and there was a sign on the front of it that said 'Farther"."...I wonder... Sodia, come with me, I want to go talk to that Krytian." We got on our horses and rode towards him.

As we approached, I noticed that the Krytian reigned in his wagon, looks like he noticed us. He got down and just stood there, as if he was expecting us. Come to think of it, if that's who I think it is, he IS expecting to meet us. "Hey there Flynn dude." Saleam waved as we rode up to him. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Wh-wh-wha!?..." Sodia blushed. "Do I look like I'm his girlfriend, you...you...hippie!"

"I know I am, but what are you?" Saleam replied. "Anyhoo, Flynn, what brings you down here?"

"Well, Saleam." I replied. "Officially, we're doing a routine patrol on the southern roads that cut through the escarpment.." I got down from my horse, Sodia did the same. "But unofficially, we're really looking for you."

"Guess it's because you dudes need my groovy skills to fix up a princess that's doing bogus drugs." Saleam said.

Sodia gasped in surprise. "... How...How did you!?" She reaches for her sword. "That's supposed to be secret! Who told you!?" She points her sword at him.

"At ease, Sodia." I ordered.

"Yeah, uptight chick." Saleam added. "Chill, mellow out, switch to decaff."

"B...But, sir Flynn." Sodia protested. "He knows about what's going with lady Estellise..." She turns back to Saleam. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Would you believe, it came to me in a vision while I was meditating under the influence of some fine Hypionian mowie-wowie?" Saleam answered.

"Wait a sec..." Sodia replied. "...Did you say...MARIJUANA!" I'm surprised she knows the slang for marijuana. Sodia points her sword at him again. "Open up your wagon, hippie!"

"The name's Saleam, uptight chick." Saleam unlocks and opens the door to his wagon. "Here you go."

"Don't talk back to me, you freaky hippie!" Sodia searches Saleam's wagon until... "AHA! I knew it!" She comes out with a couple of bags containing... "Hypionian cannabis seeds, as well as cannabis leaves! You were smuggling marijuana into Zaphias weren't you... WEREN'T YOU!?... Men, arrest this..." Then Saleam hands her a document. "Huh...? What is this? Is this for wrapping your leaves in when you smoke 'em?"

"Nope, uptight chick." Saleam answered. "It's for in case something like this happens... You might wanna read it."

"Alright, fine then, you hippie, I suppose before I have you arrested and your wagon impounded,, I can amuse you by reading this..." Sodia reads the document. "...Medical license to legally use and distribute cannabis within the Empire!?" Sodia's jaw hits the ground. "W...Wh...What the hell!? Sir Flynn... Why does this...Hippie have a marijuana license!?"

"...Heh heh he heh...Believe it or not, Sodia, Saleam Rodgo IS a fully licensed healer and apothecary." I explained to my somewhat flabbergasted lieutenant. "He sometimes uses marijuana to treat people suffering from nausea, nosebleeds, tapeworms, insomnia, headaches, gastrointestinal disorders, and pain, including during childbirth."

"In strictly controlled dosages of course." Saleam added. "Don't wanna get my patients addicted, that would be bogus. Not to mention it affects Krytians differently from humans, in my case, when I use it in my weekly meditations my senses are greatly heightened that I can read other peoples chakras. That's how I sensed that something was wrong with that princess chick, I was checking her chakra(as well as my groovy friends and other patients) and noticed that something was VERY bogus. I even sensed the monster drool coursing in her very being. So I figured I should get a cure ready just in case, but noticed that some of my ingredients went missing, musta had the munchies or something so I headed out to get more."

I should mention Saleam visited the castle a couple of years ago to treat a sick Krytian councilman. Lady Estellise had her chakra read by him... and then she unintentionally got high on his bong, but that's another story.

"I...see... My apologies, Dr Rodgo." Sodia bowed in apology. Never thought I'd see the day she'd bow to a hippie.

"Anyway, Saleam, I'd like to discuss this a little further when we set up camp tonight." I suggested.

"Right on, Flynn." Saleam said. "Lead the way." And he followed our patrol for the rest of the day until we set up camp...

_**...(Later that evening)...**_

"Woah, so I was right that the princess chick was tripping on that Tentacle Syrup." Saleam replied after I explained to him about what was happening to lady Estellise. "...Not to mention she's doing really bogus sex with some really bogus people... like those smelly dudes for instance."

"As well as some of our more libertine-minded nobles." I added. "Which no doubt would include baron Ragou, Nero, Bruno, archduke Kyle, duke Calvin, earl Gradana, and Kitano."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those bastards had her do a sympathy call with sir Cumore...*shudder*..." Sodia added. "Considering his rather foppish and somewhat libertine behavior... *shudder*... Trust me, I oughta know. It's a miracle I got outta there with my purity intact...*shudder again*... I'm telling you, that just wasn't my week...*shudder some more*..." Sodia shuddered in revulsion from remembering her short stay in the Cumore Brigade before she transferred to my brigade... And maybe imagining sir Cumore having sex with lady Estellise..._*shudder*._..

"You know, Flynn, you should introduce me to these guys here." Saleam suggested, pointing at Sodia, Witcher, and Bernard, who were all sitting around the campfire. "Starting with the uptight chick."

"If you say so..." I nodded. "Everybody, this is Dr Saleam Rodgo, A Krytian from Myorzo, currently living in Zaphias. He's an apothecary and healer, and full time hippie." I introduced then to Saleam. "Saleam, you've met my lieutenant, Sodia Fortescue." I intro'd Sodia.

"Sure did, Flynn..." Saleam replied. "You know, Sodia, I could prescribe you some herbal tea to help you unwind a little."

"No thanks." Sodia replied.

"So you like being tensed up, huh?" Saleam replied. "Not the best thing for your chakra...just saying." Sodia just silently stared back.

I continued. "This is Witcher Milo, a mage prodigy from Aspio, I'm his legal guardian by the way." I intro'd Witcher.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Witcher coldly adjusted his glasses right before "... OWWWW! Sodia!" Sodia raps him on the head.

"Don't be so rude, Witcher!" Sodia scolded. "You ought to be more polite when you're being introduced... Even to a hippie."

"You know, Flynn, those two are funny." Saleam commented.

"Sometimes, Saleam… Heh heh..." I chuckled. "Anyway last, but lot least, corporal Bernard Dior." I intro'd Saleam to Bernard.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr Rodgo." Bernard offers his hand, which Saleam shakes.

"Now that's how you should introduce yourself, Witcher." Sodia lectured. Then she turns to me. "Sir Flynn, this now makes at least fifteen people that know lady Estellise has been turned into a drugged-up sex-slave and want to cure her. I fear that the council's gonna know about this sooner or later and take drastic measures."

"I agree with the tense chick." Saleam agreed. "Getting bumped off ain't on my to do list."

"Nor mine, Saleam." I replied. "Have you got the ingredients to make the antidote?"

"Sure do, Flynn." Saleam replied.

"Good." I stood up. "Alright, first thing tomorrow after breakfast, we head back to Zaphias. As soon as we get there, Saleam, I want you to brew up your antidote. We need lady Estellise cured as soon as possible."

"Got it, Flynn dude." Saleam nodded.

"One question, sir Flynn." Bernard raised his hand. "Are we gonna have Saleam use the castle's kitchen to make the antidote?"

"No, Bernard." I replied. "This won't be a repeat of what happened ah knight's HQ in Shizontonia." Both Sodia and Bernard sighed with relief. "Saleam will make it at his apothecary. You and Sodia will guard him and his family as he makes the antidote... make sure you wear nose plugs."

"Not to mention I'll need to get some of my equipment ready to check her highness for pregnancy." Saleam added. "...And maybe perform an abortion if worse comes to worse. I know it's bogus terminating a life before it's born, but Tentacle Syrup users are known to occasionally suffer really painful, and really bogus miscarriages."

"So what kind of equipment do you need brought up?" Sodia asked.

Saleam told us what equipment he wants to bring up. "...Oh, yeah... I heard that some female knight and a scholar got themselves tangled up in some bogus outta this world tentacle monsters' tentacles when I was in Shizontonia getting ingredients..." Saleam commented. "Um...Was it you, Sodia chick?" He notices Sodia blushing.

"Yeah...It was me..." Sodia blushed from the embarrassment. "How will I ever get married?..." Her face became even redder.

"Bummer." Saleam sympathized. "...I also heard that said bogus outta this world tentacle monster was then chopped up by some four-eyed scholar chick using a pair of machetes despite getting tangled herself, and then that thing was torched after that she crippled it. I'm telling you, Julia's sure came a long way since she stayed at my pad three years ago."

"Wait a sec..." Sodia interrupted. "Julia lived with you? Aren't you already married?"

"Yep, Sodia chick." Saleam answered. "Julia, along with Natalie and Hannah crashed at my place for a few days before they became castle maids. There's quite a story to it. But it's getting a bit on the late side, so I'll turn in for the night. See you guys tomorrow." And Saleam enters his wagon.

"Okay everybody, let's get back to our tents as well." I ordered. "Bernard, you take the next watch."

"Yes, sir!" Bernard saluted. And we headed back to our tents to catch some shut-eye...

* * *

_**(Zaphias, A few days later)**_

The journey back to Zaphias was reasonably eventual, other than Saleam telling Sodia the story behind why three of our current maids was staying at his pad.

"Man, talk about a topsy-turvy few years that Julia gone through." Sodia commented. "First time I saw Julia, She was with her...master, Gradana when he tried to propose to me. Course I mentally shot him down, I just didn't like him, with that idiotic face and that equally idiotic haircut, even more so after what he did to the twins." Sodia shakes her head. "If I remember at the time she had longer hair and was wearing an outfit similar to what lady Estellise wore when she went to...see archduke Kyle."

"If you want to know more, Julia wrote a book about her time as Gradana's slave called 'Scattered Flowers'." I said as the city came within our sights. "It was a decent seller a couple of years back, and she's thinking about writing another book based on our recent adventures in Shizontonia. And later on, publishing her experiences as a tribute."

"I remember when she had her long hair braided before she got it cut..." Saleam added. "She almost looked like that D12 archer from her games, I think her last name was 'Evershot'."

"Uh huh." Sodia nodded. "I watched that game six years ago... Can't believe that Evershot girl shot her own partner before Julia revived and nailed her." Yeah...That's that barbaric game for you... Anyway, we soon entered the city. I sent the rest of my squad to our barracks as Me, Sodia, Witcher, Bernard and Saleam headed to the fountain Plaza...

* * *

_**(The Fountain Plaza)**_

"Well well, long time, no see, Flynn." Hanks sr. the mayor of the fountain plaza greeted us. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"It's nice to see you too, mayor Hanks." I replied, getting off my horse. "I'd thought I'd drop by for a visit."

"Just call me Hanks sr, Flynn... No need to get too formal." Mayor Hanks smiled. "I see that you found our resident hippie." He comments on Saleam. "You didn't get into any trouble with knights, Saleam?"

"Well other than almost getting arrested for legally transporting mowie-wowie, not really, pops." Saleam replied. "You might wanna be careful around that chick with the braid there..." He points at Sodia. "She's a bit wound-up"

"Hey!" Sodia objected. "I ain't that wound-up! Am I, sir Flynn?" She asks me, I just shrug. "Sir Flynn!"

"At ease, Sodia." I replied, then I turned my attention to mayor Hanks. "Mayor Hanks, I'm going to leave both Sodia and Bernard here to Guard Saleam."

"I thought he wasn't in any trouble with you." Mayor Hanks said.

"He isn't, Mayor Hanks." I reassured. "But I need Saleam to make something and deliver it up to the castle this evening, that's all."

"Okay then, Flynn..." Mayor Hanks replied. "By the way, when are you letting Yuri out?"

"I believe he should be out tonight, mayor Hanks." I answered. "Hopefully, he won't get into any trouble anytime soon."

"Me neither, Flynn." Mayor hanks replied. "I know he meant well when He dunked those two tax-collectors, but still..."

"Yeah, Well I should be getting up to the castle now." I said. "I'll need to turn in my report."

"Guess I'll see you later then, Flynn." Mayor hanks headed to the Comet. "Better go warn Roy and Anna that Yuri's gonna be home tonight."

"Well then, better get started on that antidote, dudes." Saleam cracked his fingers. "As well as getting my stuff ready. See you when I see you." Saleam, along with Sodia and Bernard head up towards the apothecary.

"Hey, Flynn, I want to help mr Rodgo with his antidote and equipment." Witcher requested. "I'd like to see how he works."

"Granted, Witcher..." I replied. "But I should warn you, you might get a bit...smelly."

"Well if it keeps me from getting hugged." Witcher smiled. "Hey, Guys! Wait up!" And he runs off towards the apothecary, leaving me to head up to the castle...sigh...by myself...

* * *

_**(The Castle)**_

As soon as I entered, I was confronted by baron Ragou and his two cronies, Nero and Bruno. "Ah, you must be Flynn Scifo." Ragou greeted.

"Greetings, baron Ragou." I bowed. "Were you here to see lady Estellise?"

"And may I inquire what concern is it of yours?" Ragou asked me.

"She's been acting rather unusual in the last few months, baron Ragou." I replied. "The castle staff...and me have been getting concerned. And so was master Ioder before his disappearance."

"Ah, yes, that, huh..." Ragou stroked hes goatee. "Maybe it's because lady Estellise is choosing to start acting like an adult, putting away her unladylike activities like horseback riding, fencing, using bubblegum scented perfume, and wanting to see the world beyond the barrier."

"I don't see how fencing and riding is unladylike, baron Ragou." I replied.

"Show some respect, Scifo!" Bruno snapped.

"Now now, councilman Bruno..." Ragou replied. "I merely was saying that such activities are inappropriate for such a delicate young flower such as lady Estellise, seeing as she'll never leave the confines of our fair city of Zaphias." We notice lady Estellise approaching. "...Isn't that right, lady Estellise?"

"Yes, baron Ragou." Lady Estellise nodded...rather submissively. "I just don't see the point of studying fencing, as I am quite well guarded, nor horseback riding, as I'll never get to to use it for I no longer have any interest is ever seeing the outside world."

That's definitely doesn't sound like the lady Estellise I know.

"...And bubblegum scented perfume is just so childish as I am now eighteen, so I will henceforth use a more appropriate perfume in keeping with my now adult duties."...Yeah... That's certainly not her.

"Oh yes... I almost forgot to mention." Ragou stroked his goatee again. "I certain you've no doubt heard that lady Estellise has been allowed to leave the castle on council business as part of her new...adult duties."

"Yes, baron Ragou. I...was recently informed of this by lady Estellise's governess. Just what kind of...tasks is the council having her do?" I asked, wondering how's he gonna spin this.

"Merely giving sympathy to the people of the Lower Quarter." Ragou smiled, showing off his gold false teeth.

Ragou continued. "Lady Estellise...performed her new duties quite admirably for the first two months since her birthday." Ragou explained, conveniently not describing just what her...duties were.

Then Nero interjected. "...But then we had to temporally suspend her duties following the rather unfortunate death of one of her guards, Wesley DuBellette of the Cumore Brigade."

"Was Wesley's killer ever found?" I inquired.

"Unfortunately, no." Bruno answered. "So when lady Estellise resumed her new duties, we deemed it would be safe for to carry out her tasks in the safety of the Noble Quarter."

"Is this true, lady Estellise?" I asked.

"It's quite true, sir Flynn." Lady Estellise answered. Wait a sec... she never called me 'sir' Flynn before.

"Well, Flynn, I do believe that's all you need to know." Ragou stated. "Recently I've been feeling a bit...unwelcome in the castle ever since that four eyed maid came back from Shizontonia... And speak of the devil..." We noticed Julia approach.

"Aren't you gone yet, Ragou?" Julia said, giving Ragou a cold, icy stare.

"Ah, Julia..." Ragou smiled at her. "It's a pity that I never had a chance to...sleep with you three years ago when you were sir Gradana's mistress. He'd often told me just last how… good you were." That, not surprisingly, made the bespectacled maid shudder in sheer revulsion.

"Oh don't deny that you enjoyed the sex and the drug, Julia." Ragou sneered. "Even though you now pretend to be such a perfectly refined and cultured prim and proper young lady with an upper-class pedigree that serves as a maid. To Nero, Bruno and your former master Gradana, you'll always be a wild sex-obsessed libertine-minded whore-slave, and you still be serving the carnal desires of men." Nero and Bruno nod in agreement.

She just glares back at them, turns her back to them, nose in the air. "Honestly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to prepare supper." And she marches off, nose STILL in the air. "HUMPH!"

Ragou turns back to me. "...sigh... What a cold-hearted... person she has become. Anyway, inform your captain that I'm headed back to Capua Nor tonight to oversee a little...project that I'm currently overseeing." He adjusts his glasses. "Nero, Bruno, see to it that things are taken here of in my absence. I've already made the arrangements."

"Understood, our baron." Nero and Bruno bow as Ragou turns and leaves to take a carriage down to his personal schooner which was departing tonight.

"And that will be all from you, Flynn." Nero said to me as he and Bruno escort lady Estellise to her room.

"Please be safe, sir Flynn." Lady Estellise said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"..._Don't worry, lady Estellise..._" I thought as they went around the corner and out of sight. "_...In a few more hours, this will all be over..._"

* * *

_**(The Dining Hall)**_

I later met Julia in the dining hall as she and Hannah were getting the tables set. "Hello Flynn..." She greeted. "How did your patrol go?"

"It was reasonably quiet, Julia." I replied. "Also..." I walked up to them and talked just loud enough for the two maids to hear. "We found our man."

"I see..." Julia replied just loud enough for me to hear. "Is he making... the antidote?"

"He is..." I answered. "Sodia, Bernard and Witcher are with him right now, and they should be up here in about a few hours."

"Oh dear." Julia placed her hand on her chin. "And those three are going to be rather putrid." Tell me about it. I remembered her, Rita and Simon spent a couple of hours afterwords in three separate bath tubs filled to the brim with tomato juice after they brewed that antidote for Reiko.

"Hannah, as soon as we are done with setting out the plates, I want you and Natalie to get the bath hall readied for four guests, three male, one female, and their baths are to be filled with tomato juice instead of water."

"Certainly, lady Julia..." Hannah nodded. "Though I fear this is going to greatly impact our supply of tomato juice for a while... And dame Margaret may not approve."

"If she does, tell her that I'll take full responsibility, Hannah." Julia reassured.

"Arigatō, Ojou-sama." Hannah bowed.

"Oh yeah, I god some good news and some bad news, ladies." I interjected.

"So what's the bad news?" Julia asked.

"Councilmen Nero and Bruno are still in the castle." I answered. "I fear they might be up to something."

"And the...good news.?" Julia asked.

"Baron Ragou has left the castle and is taking the ship for Capua Nor tonight." I smiled.

"Oh goody." Julia grinned. "Now I don't have to look at his rather unpleasant, oversized nose... Or is that his mole... hard to tell the two apart at times." We had a bit of a laugh at that one, There are quite a few private jokes here in the castle that involve that oversized mole on the right side of his nose... Or is it the other way around considering that it's almost as big.

"By the way, Julia, I noticed earlier that councilman Nero had his right wrist all taped up." I said. "What happened?"

"Oh that..." Julia replied, resting her chin on her hand. "I had to teach Nero a little lesson about private space."

"Julia." I gave her that look.

"What...? You didn't expect me to keep allowing him to grope my breast." Julia explained.

"You couldn't just slap him, huh." I smiled. "Well anyway I hope he's learned his lesson."

"Me too, Flynn." Julia smiled. "Anyway I have to get back to setting up the tables." She went back to setting up the plates.

"Right... Meanwhile, I have to go get my report readied for sir Jurgis." I turn to leave. "Talk to you later." And I head back to my room.

* * *

_**(Flynn's room)**_

Well, Yuri's about to be released shortly and will soon head back to the Comet, no doubt Anna's gonna give him an earful...Heh heh heh... And right now, I'm in my room filling out my reports for sir Jurgis when I heard a knock on my door..."Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, captain Jurgis." Sir Jurgis answered on the other side. I got up and opened the door, saluting my captain as he entered. Accompanying him was my lieutenant, Sodia. "Good evening, lieutenant Flynn, I trust your report is ready."

"It is, sir Jurgis." I replied, handing him my report for my recent patrol.

Sir Jurgis reads my report. "...Hmm...Good... very low monster activity... normal traffic... Found specific Krytian hippie, returned him to Zaphias... Satisfactory, lieutenant Flynn." He smiles and salutes.

"Thank you sir." I returned the salute. "Speaking of that hippie..." I turned to Sodia, which I noticed was smelling a bit...ripe. "Judging from the odor coming off you, Sodia, I can assume that Saleam has made his potions... pee-yew..." I waved my hand.

"Yes, sir..." Sodia saluted, I again returned her salute. "He's already brought up the antidote and his equipment, which is currently being cleaned and readied in the castle infirmary. He's currently in the bath hall, getting that stink removed. I hope he doesn't leave a ring around the tub."

"You guys are certainly doing a lot of saluting tonight." Said a voice behind us. We turn to see that it belonged to Hannah, who was carrying a basket full of cans of tomato-juice. "I just about got your own tomato-juice bath readied, Sodia. I suggest you go and take it right away if you wish to remove that unpleasant odor."

"Thank you Hannah." Sodia replied. "I'll go take it right now."

Just then... "AAAIIIEEE! FLYNN! HELP MEEE!" Witcher came running pell-mell down the hall towards us chased by a maid named Natalie. "THEY'RE GONNA FORCE ME TO TAKE A BATH IN TOMATO-JUICE! I'M SCARED!"

"C'MERE YOU STINKY LITTLE PIP-SQUEAK!" Natalie shouted as she gave chase. "YOU'RE NOT STINKING UP MY CASTLE ON MY WATCH! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

"Very well." Sodia spins around, casually puts her foot out, causing Witcher to...

...trip head over heels. "AAAIIIEEE!" And land with a thump on the floor. "Sodia!? Why'd you do that for?"

"One fleeing squirt you wanted stopped...stopped, Natalie." Sodia smiled as Natalie...

...Finally grabbed Witcher. "Gotcha, you smelly little twerp!"

"NOOOO!" Witcher cried! "Flynn, save meee! I'm too cute to be washed in tomato-juice!"

"Thanks for tripping him up for me, Sodia." Natalie smiled as she held on the frantically squirming Witcher. "I swear that little pip-squeak and Saleam smell worse than those two dark-skinned oversexed jackasses, Eric and Stan... And that's saying something!"

I agree. I've had my fair share of run-ins with those two, both before.

"C'mon you...it's bath time!" Natalie drags Witcher away by the collar.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Witcher cried as he was dragged to the castle's washroom. We followed them to the washroom where we saw both Saleam and Bernard sitting in the main bath, which was filled with tomato-juice instead of water. There was a partition separating one of the auxiliary tubs from the rest of the room, that must where Sodia will be washing.

"Okay, Sodia your bath's over there." Natalie points at the partition. Sodia nods and, accompanied by Hannah goes behind the partition. "Now for you, pip-squeak!" She starts to strip Witcher.

"Uwah...Ah! Oh...No...please!" Witcher begged as Natalie pulled his smelly clothes off.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching you!" Natalie replied. "...Besides, you're just a kid!...Now get in there!" She flings Witcher into the bath.

"AAAIIIEEE!" A now naked Witcher yelled as he spun head over heels through the air before he... splashed into the tomato-juice. "Is this any way to treat a mage?" Witcher' head pops up and looks up at Natalie with forlorn eyes.

"Didn't know that this bath hall came with a tidal wave." Saleam commented, both him and Bernard now dripping in tomato-juice.

"Only if we throw a kid in it." Bernard added. Both me and sit Jurgis were laughing...Along with Saleam and Bernard, Natalie and Hannah, and Sodia, who poked her head above the partition.

"Now that makes my day...Ha ha ha ha!" Sodia laughed.

"Well I don't think it's funny." Witcher replied.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps running down the hall. "Flynn! FLYNN! Dammit! Where are you!? FLYNN!" That sounded like Julia, And she sounds rather upset.

* * *

_**(End Part 5)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**From Wikipedia; A libertine is one devoid of most moral restraints, which are seen as unnecessary or undesirable, especially one who ignores or even spurns accepted morals and forms of behavior sanctified by the larger society. Libertines place value on physical pleasures, meaning those experienced through the senses. **_

_**Kinda best describes quite a few of the upper class villains like Ragou here in 'Scattered Moon' and Gradana and his cronies in 'Scattered Flowers' doesn't it. **_

_**Saleam's wagon paint job and name are based of a well-known hippie bus called 'Further' which was owned by Ken Kesey and the 'Merry Pranksters' from 1964 on.**_

_**Here in Canada, believe it or not, medical marijuana is legalized. Although it's only partially legalized in the U.S.A., And still Illegal in Japan, where TOV was created.**_

_**Any that's it for this chapter, next chapter, we're gonna the cover what was happening at the castle while Flynn was out on patrol.**_


	6. Leading Up To The Next Call II

_**Part 6. Leading up to the next call II**_

* * *

_**(The Noble Quarter, Ragou's villa)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

_**(Note: This scene takes place a day or so after Estellise's sympathy call with archduke Kyle in chapter 3)**_

"Milord, your compatriots are here." The teenaged butler bowed to his baron and master for the past three years. "Shall in send them in?"

"Yes, butler..." Ragou puts down his paper and finishes his coffee. "I will see them in the meeting room."

"As you wish, milord." The butler bowed and went to the main door. Ragou goes to the meeting room and sits down at the head of his table as his servants dutifully pour glasses of the finest Halure white wine.

The first to enter was archduke Kyle. Followed by duke Calvin. Followed by company president Kitano. Followed by earl Gradana. Followed by captain Cumore. And finally followed by Nero and Bruno Kyle sits down first. "Archduke..." Ragou greeted, handing him a paper and pen, Kyle signs his name on the dotted line.

Then Kitano sits down next to Kyle. "President..." Kyle greeted, passing the paper paper and pen, Kitano signs his name on the dotted line.

Then Gradana sits down. "Earl..." Kitano greeted, passing the paper paper and pen, Gradana signs his name on the dotted line.

Then Cumore sits down. "Captain..." Gradana greeted, passing the paper paper and pen, Cumore signs his name on the dotted line.

Then Nero sits down. "Councilman..." Cumore greeted, passing the paper paper and pen, Nero signs his name on the dotted line.

Then Bruno sits down. "Councilman..." Nero greeted, passing the paper paper and pen, Bruno signs his name on the dotted line.

And finally. "Magistrate..." Bruno nods to Ragou, passing the paper paper and pen, Ragou signs his name on the dotted line.

"Before we begin..." Ragou announced. "Let us recite our motto." All of then stand up, each holding a glass of wine. "All things are good when carried to excess." He takes a sip.

"All things are good when carried to excess." The others say the oath, sip their wine, and all of them sit down.

"That said..." Ragou stamps the document. "This meeting is now in session." The doors to the meeting hall close, isolating the libertines from the outside world.

"The first order of business..." Ragou started. "Concerns the recent incident in Shizontonia. I'm sad to say our supply of premium Tentacle Syrup has been temporally cut due to the meddling of a certain blonde knight and a certain bespectacled maid. And will remain so until our other dimensional ally, Charu creates us a new valssuwreath."

Gradana looks at Kitano. "Although from what your son told us, most of the damage to the monster was done by my former slave, Julia before it was torched."

"Yes, Gradana." Ragou leaned forward placing his chin on his hands. "But what concerns me is that they may have read read mr Vanité's diary and the doujinshis Charu gifted him before he was able to dispose of them, and both of them might have a good idea about what we are doing to lady Estellise with the aid of the Gary Stus(Looks at Kitano), present company included... Although there were at least three others, Aspionian scholars I believe, I believe we should make Flynn and Julia our top priority, and once they're dealt with, we'll dispose of the scholars."

"True enough, Ragou-san..." Kitano interjected. "They must die before they can expose us."

"I absolutely agree, Kitano..." Gradana agreed. "Especially Julia. That four-eyed bitch has yet to pay for her assault on my precious manhood."

"You're lucky you still have your manhood, Gradana-san..." Kitano said. "Unlike my poor deceased honorable bodyguards...*shudder*..." He shudders from remembering the carnage wrought on them. All of them sent to the afterlife with their blood and entrails spilled all over the floor...The walls...The ceiling.

"...*shudder*... don't remind me, Kitano." Gradana shuddered.

"While I do agree that fawn no doubt deserves death for her sins three years ago..." Kyle commented. "There are two things that concern me about her." The other libertines look on... "One, she is a mentor for the gods annual games. They might get a bit peeved at her demise. And two, I highly doubt she'll go down easy, she did, after all, maim a full-grown bull valssuwreath."

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted. "If that's what's bothering ya, leave it to me, guys..." The libertines look up to see Zagi sitting in the rafters, listening on. He jumps down to the floor. "Just say the word and they're dead... MWA HA HA HA HA!" He laughs maniacally.

"Oh, I forgot, how silly of me… Heh heh heh..." Ragou chuckled in amusement at their surprised looks. "I must have forgot to mention I invited the previous mentor of those games. May I introduce Titus Weaver, or as he likes to call himself these days, Zagi." he introduces them to the psychotic assassin. "Both him and his master Yeager were instrumental in making prince Ioder my...guest in Nor Harbor if you will."

"Not to mention he made certain that our secret's kept...secret when I sent him to dispose of Wesley." Nero added. "Of course we had to compensate sir Cumore for the loss of one of his...ahem... Sweeties."

"Ah yes, that wonderful night I spent with lady Estellise." Cumore grinned. "I can understand why the late lamented Wesley lusted after her so. She was so fine when we did it. And she so wanted more. And who am I to deny her... It was a shame about Wesley, he had such a fine ass' He lets out a sigh and slumps back in his chair. "Ah well, plenty of bums in my brigade to enjoy."

"Quite true, sir Cumore." Calvin nodded in agreement, like Cumore he too is a rather depraved bi-sexual with a love of BSDM. "I must admit, Ragou, you've managed to successfully corrupt that pink haired princess in the last four months. I didn't think she had it in her... I know she certainly enjoyed my friend's branding iron."

Kitano smiles quite evilly. "And that's just the beginning, my honorable friends... I'm setting up a porn studio at the gentleman's club even as we speak. I wish to see just how far I can degrade that pink haired woman for my lord Tentou Honmatsus' fan-art. No doubt she'll enjoy it all and want more. Ha ha ha ha."

"We've taught her well, my friends..." Ragou grinned. "Ah, when she abandoned her moral center, her teachings, and has cast aside her facade of propriety and ladylike demeanor, when we had so corrupted this fragile thing. and brought out a writhing, mewling, fucking, wanton whore for our enjoyment and pleasure, enticing from within this feral lioness, growling and scratching and biting, taking whatever we dish out at her. At that moment, she is never more beautiful to us... Heh heh heh."

"How true, my Baron, guhihihi..." Gradana laughed, agreeing to Ragou's commentary. "And best of all, unlike my former slave, whose days are no doubt numbered, lady Estellise was perfectly innocent to begin with."

"Getting back on the subject of getting rid of that knight and maid..." Kyle interrupted. "I understand you were planning on killing Flynn Scifo before he goes on his pilgrimage." He looks at Nero and Bruno. "These fine gentlemen told me so, but I fear that our little fawn might have overheard our conversation."

"...And no doubt she'll want us to spare Scifo." Bruno added. "I wonder what she'll offer in exchange?" He sinisterly strokes his pudgy chin.

"As would I, Councilman Bruno." Ragou smiled. "And as for that meddling knight and maid... here's what I have in mind..." Ragou tells them of his devious plan..._** (Which I'll not say at this moment so not to spoil the surprise, Author)**_...

* * *

_**(The Castle, Estellise's Room, shortly after Flynn was sent out on patrol)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

I was just sitting at my table, reading a book when I heard a knock at my door. "...Who is it?" I asked, approaching the door.

"It's me, Julia." Julia replied on the other side. "May I enter? I have brought your tea and afternoon snack."

"You may come in, Julia." I opened the door and Julia entered my room, pushing a cart that carried a tea set and various snacks. "Ah...! That tea smells so marvelous...! And those snacks look sooo scrumptious!" I smiled.

"Why thank you, lady Estellise." Julia smiled as she poured my tea. "I personally brewed the tea myself, after Hannah got the tea leaves for me of course."

Julia doesn't go into the castle's garden, understandable due to her fear of worms. Hannah, on the other hand isn't as squeamish and has quite the green thumb.

"So what book are you reading today?" She asks

"Oh, It's that book you were writing three years ago." I said, bookmarking the page. "The one I couldn't read at the time because I was fifteen."

"Oh, yes, 'Scattered Flowers'." Julia replied. "So tell me, how is it...?"

"It's easy to see why it's considered adult reading, Julia." I answered, taking a sip of my tea. "I just finished the first chapter. What Gradana made Hatchette do, and what was done to Hisca and Chastel...How awful."

"Indeed, lady Estellise." Julia nodded. "And what happens in chapter five is even worse." She picks up the book. "Are you done reading for the day?"

"Yes, Julia..." I replied. "I'll probably read another chapter next week."

Julia sighed. "I understand that you asked to see baron Ragou a day or so ago." Julia looked at me. "He is here to see you, along with Nero and Bruno. They wish to...speak to you in private. I shall send them in, if you'll permit me."

"Granted, Julia." I replied. "You are dismissed." Julia bowed and opened the door. I saw Ragou, Nero and Bruno.

"Her royal highness, lady Estellise Sidos Heurassein will see you now." Julia points her hand at me. Ragou, Nero and Bruno file in. "I will return shortly to retrieve the tea set... do help yourselves to some... But only to the tea and the snacks only mind you." She closed the door., shaking her head in disappointment.

"Good afternoon, Ragou." I greeted and bowed to my master. "I'm glad you have to come to see me on such short notice."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ragou greeted back. "So, tell me, lady Estellise... How was the archduke the other night?"

"Oh, he was so good, my master." I smilingly replied. "But it took him a while."

"Yes..." Ragou stroked his goatee. "Ever since some lower quarter punk kicked his manhood three years ago... Hmmm... Nero check outside the door to make sure that maid's not listening in."

Nero opens the door and looks up and down the hallway. "All clear, boss...only ones outside are the two Cumore brigade knights that did her the other week." Along with Cumore...

"Oh, any chance I can do another gang-gang with them, master Ragou." I asked, feeling the intense tingling well up.

"I'm afraid not, lady Estellise." Ragou shakes his head. "Your dresses are quite expensive and the damage done to the one you wore at the time might have raised some suspicion."

"Awwwww." I moaned.

The only reason those two guards were still alive was because they did me with sir Cumore's personnel blessing, They did me first before sir Cumore had his way with me. And he personally payed for my replacement blue gown as well as telling Ragou not to kill his two men, as they both vowed to keep mum about it.

Cumore was also really good. And I think I'm in love with him, so much so that I'm now wearing his favorite lilac-scented perfume these days. No more smelling like bubblegum for me, it was a childish smell and I'm an adult now...

"Like I said before, you're way too much into those knights." Bruno commented.

"I know, councilman Bruno." I replied. True enough, now that I prefer the company of the Cumore Brigade. Thank you, Wesley, wherever you are for introducing me to your brigade's...love…

"Um...Speaking of knights... I... Um...Overheard archduke Kyle talking with councilman Nero and Bruno when they came to get me the other night... They were talking about assassinating any knight going on a pilgrimage... because the pilgrimage is really a search for Ioder, isn't it?" I inquired.

Ragou, Nero and Bruno looked at each other for a moment before Ragou answered. "Quite correct, lady Estellise... Master Ioder is currently our...guest if you will... And yes, we have employed assassins to insure that he will not be...found... At least not until we make you empress... Heh heh heh... And do not forget... We are not above killing anyone in order to keep your activities...secret... You understand."

"I do, my master." I quietly replied. "It's just that...Flynn is planning to go on a pilgrimage in a couple weeks."

"And?" Ragou asked.

"I beg of you, my master..." I bowed. "...Please...Don't kill Flynn... He's an important knight of justice."

"Is that so." Ragou stroked his goatee. "...You wish me to spare him, huh?"

"Yes, my master." I bowed again. "He just wished to do some good deeds throughout the Empire... Like in Shizontonia where he helped keep the town from being overrun with monsters... I doubt he'll be able to find Ioder."

"Well I do suppose it's reasonably unlikely he'll ever find your cousin... we could just move him to someplace secret..." Ragou pondered. "However... to insure that he stays alive requires a certain...payment." He fondles my boobs.

"Hah...!Ah...Oh yes... Aahn...! Anything my master...Aahn...!" I gasped in ecstasy from his fondling. It feel so good...! "Do it here...Aah...!Do it rough...! Hah...Hah...Ah...! So good...! I want you...!Aahn...I want you soo bad...Aah...!"

"Well well...You're feeling pretty horny today." Ragou smiled, and ceases his groping. Awwwww...! And it was getting so good too. "However, I'm afraid we can't do it at the moment."

He turns to Nero and Bruno who both look a bit...disappointed. "So, gentlemen... How shall our horny nympho-princess pay for that knight's life?"

"Well since we can't have sex with her...yet." Nero started.

"Not to mention that four-eyed maid's making me a bit nervous now that I think about it." Bruno added. "How 'bout we set up a really special sympathy-call at the end of the week?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking, Bruno." Ragou smiled. He turns back to me. "It'll take a few days to get things set up, lady Estellise, enough time to get nice and rested." He turns to leave. "We'll be back once everything's set up."

"My sympathy-call." I inquired. "Who'll will it be with.?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to keep that little tidbit a secret until it's time." He opens the door. "Until then, we bid you adieu... Oh, I see you're back." He notices Julia standing outside. "Were you here long."

"I sincerely hope you three didn't take her bedspreads this time, Ragou." Julia coldly replied. "They are quite expensive to replace, you know."

"And what do you mean by that, Julia?" Ragou replied.

"Oh, it's just that while in my absence, The bedspreads were taken...twice." Julia explained in a tone that could freeze lava.

"Not to mention, we're missing a couch in the dining hall. The late unlamented Wesley was present when the bedspreads went missing the first time, and I understand that you three were present when they went missing again, along with the aforementioned couch in the dining hall. Dame Margaret and the other maids told me of this. I would like an explanation please." She folds her arms and impatiently taps her foot….

"Well, as you would expect from lady Estellise's head housemaid." Ragou said... "To inquire about such things."

"Well, baron Ragou, I do wish to know about such things, especially if they concern lady Estellise's room." Julia replied.

"I'm afraid they are all...council property now, We removed her bedspreads because they were of an inferior...quality silk. Lady Estellise was complaining about how much trouble she had...sleeping on them...Isn't that right, lady Estellise?"

"Um...Quite correct, baron Ragou they were quite...itchy." I added to Ragou's lie, to conceal the fact that they were really...soiled.

"Strange..." Julia scratched her chin. "I picked them out myself, and I didn't find anything wrong with them."

"But you must remember, Julia, lady Estellise is a princess and is much more delicate than the average noble." Ragou pointed his finger at her. "Especially if that noble is you."

"Honestly, pointing your finger at me, how absolutely rude." Julia scolded. "And the couch... am I also to be blamed for that as well?"

"Well actually we were thinking of replacing that couch anyway..." Nero answered. "It was getting out of style." Not to mention it was soiled when me and Ragou had sex on it..."And I do believe That's all you need to know... now one side and let us pass, and show us some respect like the maid you are." he ordered.

"My humblest of apologizes, my lords." Julia steps aside and bows to then as they walked past. "Do have a nice day day." They walked down the hallway and out of sight. "Humph... Why ever do you put up with those three, lady Estellise?"

"Without their backing, I just don't have the support of the council, Julia. You know that." I replied.

"Well, I suppose so." Julia place the tea set and snacks back on her cart. "...It's just that I wish it wasn't those unpleasant individuals." She shakes her head. "As well as what they're making you do."

"Looking back on my pre-maid days with a clear head, councilmen Nero and Bruno have a...tendency to make it rather...difficult for one to sit down for a while... ouch..." She rubs her backside.

"Is that so." I said. I remember it was quite...uncomfortable for me for a few days after Ragou, Nero and Bruno...visited me a month ago... And yet it felt so good. "Changing the subject, Julia...Has Flynn gone on his pilgrimage yet?"

"No, lady Estellise, It's just a routine patrol on the southern escarpment." Julia answered. "He should be back in a few days. And then, we're curing you of your sex addiction."

"Oh, right...that..." I replied. "There's something I wanted to tell him... But I don't know if I can tell him personally." I wanted to tell Flynn that he's in danger, but...

"Oh?" Julia places her fist on her chin. "You can tell me and I can relay the message to him, should you be too busy to tell him yourself. Would that be fine, lady Estellise?"

"Oh...Um...Er..." I stammered and fidgeted. "Um...No, Julia...That's okay. It's...not that important... That'll be all."

"...sigh...As you wish, your highness." Julia bowed. "I'll take the tea set and leftover snacks back to the kitchen and get it readied for tonight's supper. Oh, yes, miss Cole has your bath readied, I sincerely suggest you go and get washed while the water's still warm. And supper tonight is roasted chicken and potatoes. Do take care." She bows once more and takes the cart from my room.

I'm sorry, Julia... I wish I could tell you that Flynn 's in danger... But I'm afraid that they might decide to do to you what they did to Wesley... Oh what am I going to do?

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I must admit it took no small amount of willpower to not call out Ragou and his two crony councilmen on that they were REALLY doing to lady Estellise... Or do something more painful to them when they visited her just mere moments ago.

Anyway I'm perfectly glad their visit was just that...a visit. And that they also left the castle, I sincerely wished they'd stay away for good. I'm not sure what they were discussing in there but it's quite clear those three jerks know enough to cover their tracks with rather convincing lies concerning some of our missing stuff...that they no doubt...soiled...

Hopefully in a few days time we'll put an end to this… courtesan nonsense... Hopefully...

As I pushed the cart into the Dining Hall, I was greeted by Hannah. "Hello, lady Julia." Hannah said as she started putting out the plates. "How did lady Estellise like her tea?"

"She found it was okay." I answered. "Unfortunately her afternoon refreshment was marred by the mere presence of baron Ragou and his two lackeys."

"...Oh no." Hannah gasped with apprehension. "They didn't try to...soil her again?"

"Fortunately they didn't." I replied, pouring out the remaining tea and putting the remaining snacks in the refrigerator-blastia, and then started putting out the plates as well. "Her dress and body are unsoiled, as are the bedspreads which are still on her bed."

Hannah sighed with relief, a feeling that I also shared.

"Those three weren't there long enough, but those Cumore brigade knights are making me rather uneasy." I said

"Me too, lady Julia." Hannah Replied. "I'm thinking that they have the same amount of lust that Wesley had." A lust that no doubt led to his death. "So what do you think they were there for?" She asked as we finished setting the plates and went to get the silverware.

"My guess...Probably talking planning another one of those awful sympathy-calls." I answered as we got out the silverware and started laying out the various knives forks and spoons. "I'm not sure when and with who, but I do hope Flynn gets back with the antidote before it happens."

"Me too, lady Julia." Hannah nodded as we continued to set the tables...

* * *

_**(The Castle Entrance Hall, A few days later)**_

Well all good things must come to an end I suppose, and that includes the few days that Ragou isn't at the castle. I had the dreadful task of greeting him and two of his fellow libertines when they arrived this afternoon in the entrance hall. "Welcome, my lords." Me and my fellow staff-members bowed in greeting as Ragou walked between our two rows. Me and the maids on one side, the butler and footmen on the other.

"Welcome, Baron Ragou." Margaret greeted, curtsying. "Are you here to see lady Estellise?"

"Yes, dame Margaret." Ragou replied. "I've come to discuss a few things concerning about the whereabouts of one missing master Ioder. This will be but a few minutes... Before I return to Capua Nor tonight to oversee another project." He's leaving for Nor Harbor tonight? Oh goody, that means we don't have to look at his dreadfully ugly mole-ridden face for the next few weeks. But sadly, we still have to put up with it for the next few hours...

"As you wish, baron..." Margaret. "Staff you are dismissed, go about your afternoon duties."

"Yes, ma'am." We all bowed and started to leave the entrance hall...

...Bur Ragou suddenly interrupts... "hem hem..." And he just has to use that same stupid cough that absolutely, and equally dreadful Dolores Umbridge uses, good grief. "Miss DuBois." Wait what...!? Is he addressing me...!? I spin around, pointing my finger at my somewhat surprised face. "Will you be so kind as to escort us to lady Estellise's room?"

".. Your will is my shall, my respected lords." I bowed to them, sighing. This day just keeps getting better and better. I led them from the audience hall to lady Estellise's room...all the while I could feel their rather lustful eyes looking at my... rear...once again...good grief... This is going to be one looooong afternoon...

… As we made our way down one of the hallways, me leading and them following me, no doubt undressing me with their eyes... those perverts, Nero decides to break the ice. "I'm told that you've become a scholar last month, miss DuBois." He said. "Is this true?"

"Quite true, councilman." I coldly replied. "A score of 93% on my final test."

"And we understand that you then was assigned to the library in Shizontonia for a one month internship." Bruno said.

"Yes I was." I replied.

"Ku ku ku... Hard to believe that Gradana's hot little slave has become a hot little librarian." Nero chuckled.

"Heh heh heh...as well as being a hot little maid." Bruno added. "I just love maids... but not when they're dressed like that."

"Me too... Ku ku ku." Nero chucked lustfully. I can see where this is going...

"Humph..." I retorted, nose in the air. "Anyway, here we are..." I said as we finally reached lady Estellise's room. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Very well, miss DuBois, as this wont take long..." Ragou replied, knocking on the door. "... Lady Estellise."

"Who is it?" Lady Estellise's voice called out on the other side.

"It's me, baron Ragou Stufato, here to see you. May I come in?" Ragou asked for her invitation.

The door opens. "You may come in, Ragou." Lady Estellise invited.

"Thank you, lady Estellise." Ragou turns to us. "Nero, Bruno. Be so kind as to keep miss DuBois...company whilst I discuss some things with lady Estellise. I believe you two have a few...things to catch up on." He then enters Estellise room, leaving me out here in the hall with those rather perverted councilmen...and two Cumore Brigade Knights...(in a sarcastic tone) Wonderful.

"So, Julia..." Nero started. "You still like playing the maid, huh?"

"Even though they make you get this overdressed." Bruno added. "I miss the outfit Gradana had you wear from time to time."

"Well I certainly don't...gentlemen." I coldly replied.

Compared to what I wear now, Gradana's idea of a maid outfit if hardly what you'd call a...maid outfit. The top was rather tight and designed to show off as much cleavage and curve as possible and the skirt... if you could call it that... was rather short, barely covering the crotch, not to mention underwear wasn't worn, and the leg-wear just consisted of fishnet stockings and high-heels. I must have been out of my mind to have worn that...Come to think of it... I probably was, what with being kept drugged all the time and what not.

"Is that so." Bruno said. "Those skimpy outfits that Gradana's maids wore were really good looking. And proper maid outfits in our opinion compared to what master Ioder's got you lot wearing right now."

"Is that so."I replied. "And may I ask what is wrong with the attire of a royal housemaid?"

Nero answered first. "Well for starters, you can't see your cleavage and your sleeves are too long, that blouse just ain't showing off your curves."

Then Bruno continued. "And that skirt... It's way too long. You can't see your knees. And what isn't covered by that skirt, you're hiding behind a pair of low-heel boots, or in the case of the other maids, black stockings and low heel shoes. And those glasses, sheesh. I just can't get it up with you lot looking like...that!"

"Me neither, Bruno." Nero continued. "Julia and the Yurzoreans just doesn't look hot at all in those uniforms. I just don't quite care for them."

He shakes his head in disappointment at our rather tastefully conservative maid uniforms that Clara redesigned. "Now those school uniforms they used to wear on the other hand..."

"I know, Nero." Bruno replied. "I really dig those sailor uniforms too... Heh heh heh... I really don't care for what they're wearing now either... Too conservative, too stuffy."

"Humph... And personally...I simply do not care for your rather immature and perverse opinions on how I look, gentlemen." I replied, nose in the air of course. "Nor do I care for your rather creepy joshikousei fetishes... Or for that matter, your crude skimpy maid fetishes either... Humph."

"You know what, Julia?" Nero said. "Your uniform, and the round-rims aren't the only thing that's stuffy about you."

"Oh?" I cocked my head. "And may I inquire what else else about me that you simply don't like." I asked those simply oversexed simple-minded simpletons...

"It that personality of yours, Julia." Bruno answered. "You're always acting so hoidy-toidy, so cultured, putting on heirs like you're some uptown noble...I remember when you used to be such a wild sex-obsessed slut..."

I wish I could forget. What an absolutely dreadful person I was... "That loved to blow-job." Bruno added..._**(Julia remembers when she used to… **__**service**__** those two corrupt councilman...To the Kill Bill Alarm, Author)**_... Ugh... Really... Want... To... Wash... Brain... Right... About... Now..._** (Me too, Author)**_...

Then Nero added. "Yeah, Bruno, I still fondly remember when we used to double penetrate you. Oh how you squeal with sheer joy from our combined thrusting."

Oh no, don't make me remember, don't make me... Too late..._**(Julia remembers when she was double penetrated by those two corrupt councilmen...To the Kill Bill alarm, Author)**_... Ow ow ow ow ow...!That was a rather...unpleasant memory...

"Ku ku ku...You enjoyed it Julia. Admit it." Nero said.

"I'd rather not comment about about it." I curtly replied. "For such a thing is now and forever beneath me."

"Oh don't say that, Julia." Nero slyly smiled as he approached. "Even though you act like some stuck-up snobbish maid..." Then that brown-haired jerk has the unmitigated gall to...grab my left breast and grope it...

"Nhg! Hah...Nuh... Aah!" I gasped from his rather rude fondling...

"..Deep down, you're still the same sex-craving whore that used to serve our desires... and wanted more." Nero gropes, pushing me back up to the wall.

"Now that sounds like the Julia I remember, don't you agree, Bruno." He asks Bruno... And of course, Bruno nods in lustful agreement. Not surprisingly, the two guards just stand there looking on...and doing nothing. And probably drooling under their helmets...

"Mr Lupo...Hah...I would greatly...Nuh...appreciate it if... Aah... You kindly... Ahn!" I said between the gasps caused by Nero's indecent fondling of my breasts. "keep your grabby hands to yourself!" I suddenly grab his groping hand by the wrist...and twist it around...

"EEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH! MY HAND! LET GO OF MY HAND, YOU BITCH!" Nero screams in pain, collapsing to his knees. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! THE PAIN THE PAAAIIINNN!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, councilman." I sneered. "If I really wanted to cause you well deserved pain, I would've simply kicked you in the nuts." Or much worse to them.

I wonder if I can tear his arm off and beat him to death with it…?

Before anyone else can do anything, the door opens. "What is the meaning of this? NERO!?" Ragou demanded. And then sees Nero on his knees in front of me, his hand in a nice, painful wrist-lock.

"AAAAGH! BARON RAGOU! IT HURTS! MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STAAAHP!" Nero pleaded, tears squirting from his tightly closed eyes. "PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!... SOB SOB..." I'll admit...This is just as satisfying as when I put that jerk scholar Fidi in an arm-lock back in Shizontonia.

"Julia Elizabeth DuBois... I demand that you release that councilman this instant!" Ragou demanded, But I continued to hold on to Nero's wrist until...

… "Please let him go, Julia." Lady Estellise requested. Her, I prefer to obey so I released Nero. He gets back up and joins his companions, while holding his still throbbing wrist. "I'm truly sorry for all this, councilman Nero." Lady Estellise bowed and apologized to the councilmen.

"Lady Estellise, You have absolutely no need to apologize for what I did." I stated.

"How...How dare you lay your hands on your superiors, DuBois." Nero threatened. "I'll see that you'll pay for nearly wrenching my hand off."

"And how dare you for laying your lustful hands upon my breasts, you over privileged pervert!" I retorted, My shoulders squared and body stiffened with anger. "Perhaps your still throbbing wrist will simply remind to to keep your hands to yourself next time! HUMPH!"

"Why I oughta..." Nero started to go for his hidden dagger before...

Ragou decided to interrupt. "That's enough for now, Nero." He ordered.

"But, Ragou, she needs to..." Ragou whispers in his ear. "Oh, if you say so." Nero smiles rather suspiciously.

"Well then that's it for now, Lady Estellise..." Ragou said. "I'll have the castle healer fix Nero's wrist before I go." The three of them head to the infirmary to get Nero's wrist healed.

"Honestly, Julia..." Lady Estellise shakes her head. "Assaulting councilman Nero like that."

"Would you rather I let him continue groping my breast, lady Estellise?" I replied. "Considering what he did to you last month, I oughta do more than just twist his arm. Such a boorish person... Really." I just shake my head. "By the way, I understand that lieutenant Flynn Scifo will be here shortly, and your bath should be ready."

"I see..." Lady Estellise smiled. "Then you'll be...curing me tonight then..."

I nodded. "that's the plan, lady Estellise."

She gives me that 'I don't want to be cured of my sex addiction.' look before replying."Very well, I'll go get washed up and then greet Flynn when he gets in. That'll be all, Julia." And lady Estellise proceeds down the hallway to the bathing chamber, escorted by those two knights.

I stood in front of them. "You two make certain you stay outside." I suggested to them. "I will not like it if you don't." I stared at then to make certain they got the message, before I step aside to let them pass and I went to get the cleaning cart to tidy up lady Estellise's room...

* * *

_**(The Entrance Hall, Sometime Later)**_

I just learned that Flynn's finally arrived at the castle. As I was heading down to greet him, I saw lady Estellise enter. When I looked in, I saw her approaching Ragou, Nero(Who's wrist is now bandaged up) and Bruno. All three of them were talking to Flynn.

"Now now, councilman Bruno..." Ragou replied. "I merely was saying that such activities are inappropriate for such a delicate young flower such as lady Estellise, seeing as she'll never leave the confines of our fair city of Zaphias..." He turns to address lady Estellise. "...Isn't that right, lady Estellise."

"Yes, baron Ragou." Estellise nodded...rather submissively. "I just don't see the point of studying fencing, as I am quite well guarded, nor horseback riding, as I'll never get to to use it for I no longer have any interest is ever seeing the outside world."

It's rather sad to hear her say those things.

"...And bubblegum scented perfume is just so childish as I am now eighteen, so I will henceforth use a more appropriate perfume in keeping with my now adult duties."

...Oh good grief...*face-palm*_._.., you to tell me you rather smell like that depraved fop Cumore, Estellise. That is just absolutely NOT you!

"Oh yes... I almost forgot to mention." Ragou stroked his goatee again. "I certain you've no doubt heard that lady Estellise has been allowed to leave the castle on council business as part of her new...adult duties."

"Yes, baron Ragou. I...was recently informed of this by lady Estellise's governess. Just what kind of...tasks is the council having her do?" Flynn asked.

"Merely giving sympathy to the people of the Lower Quarter." Ragou smiled, showing off his gold false teeth.

"Lady Estellise...performed her new duties quite admirably for the first two months since her birthday." Ragou explained, conveniently not describing just what her...duties were.

Probably because they involve that poor girl having all kinds of sex with every revolting male under the sun. The scandal it would certainly cause would totally ruin her, if she wasn't already ruined by whatever Ragou had in mind when he visited her on her birthday.

Then Nero interjected. "...But then we had to temporally suspend her duties following the rather unfortunate death of one of her guards, Wesley DuBellette of the Cumore Brigade."

Which we, that is me and Flynn, believe was carried out by Titus/Zagi on their orders to keep things mum. Well that's what we think...

"Was Wesley's killer ever found?" Flynn inquired.

"Unfortunately, no." Bruno answered. "So when lady Estellise resumed her new duties, we deemed it would be safe for to carry out her tasks in the safety of the Noble Quarter."

"Is this true, lady Estellise?" Flynn asked.

"It's quite true, sir Flynn." Estellise answered. Hold on... she never addressed Flynn with sir before.

"Well, Flynn, I do believe that's all you need to know." Ragou stated. "Recently I've been feeling a bit...unwelcome in the castle ever since that four eyed maid came back from Shizontonia... And speak of the devil." I decided to walk in and put in my two copper coins in this conversation.

"Aren't you gone yet, Ragou?" I asked, giving Ragou a cold, icy stare.

"Ah, Julia..." Ragou smiled at me. "It's a pity that I never had a chance to...sleep with you three years ago when you were sir Gradana's mistress. He'd often told me just last how… good you were."...*SHUDDER*..._**(**__**Julia **__**imagines her and Ragou doing it.**__**..**__**that never happened by the way...**__**To the kill Bill Alarm, Author**__**)**_... I REALLY need to wash out my brain! UGH TO THE Nth POWER! I'm going to be sick!

"Oh don't deny that you enjoyed the sex and the drug, Julia." Ragou sneered. "Even though you now pretend to be such a perfectly refined and cultured prim and proper young lady with an upper-class pedigree that serves as a maid. To Nero, Bruno and your former master Gradana, you'll always be a wild sex-obsessed libertine-minded whore-slave, and you still be serving the carnal desires of men." Nero and Bruno nod in agreement.

At that point, I decided I had just about enough of their company for one day, so I turn my back to them, nose in the air. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to prepare supper." And I march off to the Dining Hall, my nose STILL in the air. "HUMPH!"

* * *

_**(The Dining Hall)**_

Flynn later met me in the dining hall as me and Hannah were getting the tables set. "Hello Flynn..." I greeted. "How did your patrol go?"

"It was reasonably quiet, Julia." Flynn replied. "Also... He walks up to us and talks just loud enough for me and Hannah to hear. "We found our man."

"I see..." I replied just loud enough for Flynn to hear. "Is he making... the antidote?"

"He is..." Flynn nodded. "Sodia, Bernard and Witcher are with him right now, and they should be up here in about a few hours."

"Oh dear." I placed my hand on my chin. "And those three are going to be rather putrid."

I remember when me, Rita and Simon made that antidote for Reiko. All three of us spent a couple of hours afterwords in three separate bathtubs filled to the brim with tomato juice.

"Hannah, as soon as we are done with setting out the plates, I want you and Natalie to get the bath hall readied for four guests, three male, one female, and their baths are to be filled with tomato juice instead of water."

"Certainly, lady Julia..." Hannah nodded. "Though I fear this is going to greatly impact our supply of tomato juice for a while... And dame Margaret may not approve."

"If she does, tell her that I'll take full responsibility, Hannah." I reassured.

"Arigatō, Ojou-sama." Hannah bowed.

"Oh yeah, I god some good news and some bad news, ladies." Flynn interjected.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked.

"Councilmen Nero and Bruno are still in the castle." Flynn answered. "I fear they might be up to something." Oh, good grief.

"And the...good news.?" I asked.

"Baron Ragou has left the castle and is taking the ship for Capua Nor tonight." He smiled.

"Oh goody." I grinned. "Now I don't have to look at his rather unpleasant, oversized nose... Or is that his mole... hard to tell the two apart at times." We had a bit of a laugh at that one, There are quite a few private jokes here in the castle that involve that oversized mole on the right side of his nose... Or is it the other way around considering that it's almost as big.

"By the way, Julia, I noticed earlier that councilman Nero had his right wrist all taped up." Flynn said. "What happened?"

"Oh that..." I replied, resting my chin on my hand. "I had to teach Nero a little lesson about private space."

"Julia." Flynn gives me that look.

"What...? You didn't expect me to keep allowing him to grope my breast." I explained.

"You couldn't just slap him, huh." Flynn smiled. "Well anyway I hope he's learned his lesson."

"Me too, Flynn." I smiled. "Anyway I have to get back to setting up the tables." I resumed setting up the plates.

"Right... Meanwhile, I have to go get my report readied for sir Jurgis." Flynn turns to leave. "Talk to you later." And he heads to his office.

* * *

_**(The Bath Hall entrance, some time later)**_

After we cleaned the dining hall following supper, and then had our own, we started gathering up the cans of tomato juice from the castle pantry and had them carted up to the bath hall.

Now the bath hall has two sunken baths, one for the men, the other for the ladies each designed to accommodate several people at once, usually of the same gender and separated by a simple partition, usually they're used by the castle staff.

Also there are a couple of smaller one person private bath, normally reserved for visiting dignitaries, but more often than not used by Estellise, Margaret, Ioder, Alexei, and of course, yours truly.

The whole layout reminds Natalie of the bath-houses her family runs back in Yurzorea, so naturally she insisted that her maid duties should include maintenance and operation of the bath hall. And so we granted her request and allowed her to take care of it, and she's really good at it too.

Right now, we're starting to fill up the men's shared bath with tomato juice for Saleam Bernard and Witcher as well as one of the smaller one person baths for Sodia when Dame Margaret showed up... "Julia, what are you and the maids doing?" She asked. "That's our supply of tomato juice you're dumping into those tubs!"

"My apologies, dame Margaret." I bowed. "But we are having some people over who have just been involved in the production of Tentacle Syrup antidote. They will no doubt be rather putrid, and this tomato juice will be needed to remove the stench, you understand."

"Buy my precious tomato juice!" Dame Margaret complained. "To be wasted on such putrid individuals... May I know their names...? So that I may demand compensation?"

"Very well, Sodia Fortescue and Bernard Dior of the Jurgis Brigade... Witcher Milo of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory... And doctor Saleam Rodgo, downtown healer and hippie extraordinaire." I answered. "Furthermore, I will take full responsibility for the rather unusual use of the tomato juice, and pay for it out of my own funds." I bowed. "

"I see." Margret acknowledged. But my tomato juice... Wait a minute...? Did you mention that one of the those people that's going to use my tomato juice is... Saleam!?"

"I did, dame Margaret." I answered. "He will be bringing up his equipment that he'll need to...examine lady Estellise."

"Well he better not bring up that bong pipe of his!" Margaret sternly said. "Remember what happened the last time."

I certainly do, dame Margaret...Hee hee hee.." I giggled from remembering what happened when Estellise got a bit curious about it. "I didn't know that lady Estellise can levitate and glow in the dark after inhaling marijuana smoke." Among a few other things that I'm afraid I can't explain at this juncture... But they were quite funny...in a narmy kind of way...

"It's just...I don't wish for another repeat of it..." Margaret sighed.

Anyway before I go to get some more..." I open up one of the cans and pour some of the tomato juice in some cups, giving one each to Natalie, Hannah, Shawna, Rina, Gabrielle, Francine, Margaret and finally, myself. "Let's have a toast to lady Estellise's health."

"Um, Julia." Gabrielle interrupted. "Shouldn't we wait til Charlene and Jeanne return before we have a toast?"

"Oh... Where are they?" I haven't seen them in a while now that I think about it.

"I had them assigned to bring lady Estellise her supper a while ago." Margaret explained. "Come to think of it... They haven't reported back."

"I believe that lady Estellise is taking her fair time with her supper, that's all." I replied. "And those two are still at her room waiting for her to finish." I pour two more cups for Charlene and Jeanne before emptying the tin of tomato juice into the tub. "I do suppose we'll have to hold off the toast for the time being." I placed the cups on a platter. "I'll take these down to the kitchen for later, then go and greet our guest. Natalie, Hannah you're with me..."

"Hai, lady Julia!" The two bowed.

"The rest of you, continue getting the two baths ready." I told the remaining maids.

"Yes, Ma'am /HAI!" The rest of the maids replied. Then we headed to the entrance hall...

* * *

_**(The Entrance Hall)**_

"Welcome back to the castle." I started to greet our recent arrivals before me, Natalie, Hannah and Margaret had to... "Oh, gack! No offense bit you four absolutely STINK!"...plug our noses from that completely rancid smell.

"Oh, jeez, you guys smell like Eric and Stan and whatever pig they've been humping." Natalie said. "it's a good thing we got their tomato juice bath ready, you four really need it."

"No kidding, Natalie." Bernard agreed. "Who'd have thought that me and Sodia would get so smelly from just standing guard."

"Tell me about it, Bernard..." Sodia added. "Now I'll REALLY never get married." She shakes her head. "Anyway I'd better report to sir Flynn before I take my bath." And she dashed off towards Flynn's office.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she takes her bath." Hannah offered to handle Sodia.

"Very well, Hannah, better pick up any remaining tomato juice on the way." I said.

"Yes, lady Julia..." Hannah bowed and dashed off.

"Not to mention I'll need to drop off my equipment at the infirmary so it can be disinfected before I take the plunge myself." Saleam said.

"I'll make certain your equipment is delivered and prepped, Saleam." I said.

"Groovy, Julia." Saleam nodded. "Here you go..." He hands me a dolly cart loaded with his stuff needed for lady Estellise's treatment.

"Ugh! Your improper stench is making me faint." Margaret said, maintaining a fair distance from Bernard, Saleam and Witcher. "You three follow me to the bath hall...and keep your distance."

But we noticed that Witcher looked a bit...apprehensive... "Wait a sec... We're gonna be taking that bath...Now!?"

"That's correct, Witcher." I replied. "You three really need to get that stink removed. Getting washed in tomato juice isn't as bad."

"But I hate baths, Julia." Witcher said. "No way you're making me take one!" He starts to edge away from us.

"That stink isn't going to wear off by itself, you know, Witcher, dude." Saleam reminded. "Tomato juice's the best thing to rid of it."

"Is that so, Saleam-sensei? Natalie said and Saleam nodded "If that's the case, Witcher-san, I'm afraid that you're going to have to..." Natalie said, just as Witcher suddenly ran down a hallway. "...Go take your bath...? Aw, man, I don't believe this!" She starts to run after Witcher. "COME BACK HERE, YOU!"

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" We heard Witcher yell back.

"Well guess that just leaves me and the good healer then." Bernard commented. "Lead the way, dame Margaret."

"Yes, indeed, Follow me please." Margaret replied and led the knight and the Krytian to the bath hall, while I took the equipment to the infirmary...

* * *

_**(A Few Moments Later)**_

After I dropped off the medical equipment, I decided to go and check on lady Estellise. Along the way, it seems I'm not the only one. "Dame Margaret. I take it that you dropped Saleam and Bernard off at the bath hall?" I asked the governess.

"I did, Julia... Now they can get that hideous improper stink removed from their bodies." Margaret answered. "I'm a bit worried about Charlene and Jeanne though, they haven't returned." She shakes her head in worry. "So I'm going to talk to lady Estellise to ask where they went to."

"Me too, dame Margaret, their absence is concerning me as well." I agreed.

As we made our way to lady Estellise's room, we heard some yelling from across the castle...

_**Witcher:**_ "Aaaiiieee! Flynn! help meee! They're gonna force me to take a bath in tomato-juice! I'm scared!" Sounds like Witcher's still running away from Natalie.

_**Natalie:**_ "C'mere you stinky little pip-squeak! You're not stinking up my castle on my watch! Someone stop him!" And Natalie's still chasing him.

_**Witcher:**_ "Aaaiiieee!...*six second pause*...Noooo!"

"Sounds like, Natalie's finally caught him." Margaret smiled and me both giggled. We continued on to lady Estellise's room...

* * *

_**(Just outside Estellise's Room)**_

We soon arrived just outside of lady Estellise's room. But the first thing we notice... "Julia... Where are the guards?" Margaret asked, noticing the guards were absent.

"I don't know, Margaret." I replied hurrying to the door. "And I'm not liking this." If those guys are anything like Wesley, and with lady Estellise's current altered state of mind... I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "It's locked, Now I'm REALLY not liking this!"

Margaret starts pounding on the door. "... Lady Estellise! Open this door right now!..." For several seconds there's no answer. "... Lady Estellise! Are you in there!?" Still nothing. "I don't like this, Julia! Something's REALLY, REALLY wrong!"

"No kidding, Margaret!" I replied getting my keys out and unlocking the door. "Better stand back, this might get...unpleasant."

I drew out one of my daggers. Once I felt the door unlock, I pushed it as hard as I could, making certain it swung completely on its hinges. That way, if there was anyone hiding behind the door, they'll get smacked good and hard.

I quickly charged in expecting to find two half naked knights gang-banging a princess, ripping her dress up. But instead..."...GASP... Charlene...! Jeanne...! What happened!?" There was Charlene and Jeanne sitting on the floor, bound and gagged.

"...Muffle! Muffle muffle! Muffle muffle muffle...!(Julia! Dame Margaret! Please untie us!)"... Was all they could say as they strained against their tight restraints.

"Hold still, you two, I'll get you loose." I used my dagger to cut their bonds and remove the gags. "Easy now." Me and Margaret helped them to their feet.

"What happened, you two!?" Margaret asked, a worried look on her face. "Where is lady Estellise!?"

"Oh, Julia, dame Margaret, thank goodness you two came!" Charlene held my hands, tears running down her face.

"We were so scared!" Jeanne also held Margaret hands, her face was also teary. "They threatened to kill us if we didn't co-operate... And I think they're planning on making us...disappear...*shudder*...!"

"Then they tied us up and gagged us and locked us in here... So we couldn't escape whatever fate they had in store for us. Oh gods, it was just like being Gradana's slaves all over again!" Charlene shuddered, remembering when she, Jeanne, Francine and Gabrielle were de-voiced slaves three short years ago.

"Don't remind me, Charlene..." Jeanne shuddered as well.

"Okay calm down, you two and explain what happened from when you arrived in this room." I said.

Charlene and Jeanne told us that just as they delivered Estellise's supper, they were suddenly threatened with their lives, by Nero and Bruno, as well as the two Cumore Brigade guards. They were then tied up and left in her room as the four villains left with Estellise, which according to them, was wearing her fancy riding outfit and went willingly. Something tells me that she was taken out for another sympathy-call...

"...They left a bottle that lady Estellise drank from before her departure." Charlene finished. "Just what's going on here, Julia...? Why did this happen!?"

"I'm not sure, you two, but I'm going to find out." I replied, heading towards the table. "I strongly suggest you two get to the infirmary and have your injuries checked." I suggested.

I picked up the empty white bottle and give it a sniff... I felt a chill run down my spine when I recognized that all too familiar smell. "... Tentacle syrup...! Oh shit!" This confirms my suspicions. "Charlene, Jeanne, did lady Estellise say where she went?"

"Yes, Julia." The two maids bowed. "Oh, yes, if you find her, please tell lady Estellise, we're sorry." Jeanne added.

"Whatever for?" Margaret asked. "There was no way you two could defend your selves against four armed men." Possibly with sexual lust on their minds I might add.

"We promised lady Estellise that we wouldn't tell you that she was going out." Charlene replied. "We're so sorry."

"I'm sure she'll understand, you two. Your lives were threatened after all." I reassured the two still shooked-up maids. "Tell us, please...This is VERY important."

Charlene answered first. "They said that lady Estellise was going to pay a visit to the Yurzorean Embassy."

Then Jeanne followed up. "And they told us that she went to see kōshaku Kitano Masiji. They told us all this because they were planning to get rid of us before we could get a chance to tell anyone." She clutched her arms and shivered.

"Only you two came along and found us... thank goodness." Charlene finished. "Wait a sec...Kitano Masiji? Wasn't he one of Gradana's guests on the night you kicked him in the nuts, Julia...?"

I felt an _**EVEN BIGGER**_ chill run down my spine. "Did you say...KITANO MASIJI...!? Oh GIGANTO SHIT! She's going to see that.._**.COMPLETE AND TOTAL HATE FILLED MONSTER**_...!? Not on my damn watch!"

I immediately ran out of the room, leaving a confused Margaret and the two maids behind. I have to find Flynn, and I have to find him NOW!..."Flynn! FLYNN! Dammit! Where are you...!? FLYNN!"...

* * *

_**End Part 6**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter essentially covers what was happening at the castle while Flynn was out on patrol.**_

_**The comment Ragou made in the first scene concerning Estellise's corruption was originally made by Donatien Alphonse François, AKA the Marquis de Sade (1740-1814).**_

_**Next chapter...Well… Estellise goes out on one more...sympathy call.**_


	7. A Full Moon Scattered IV

_**Part 7. A full moon scattered IV**_

* * *

_**(The castle Infirmary, late at night)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

"Okay, all done... Now I want you to drink this, princess chick." Saleam said as he offered me a bottle containing a reddish liquid. "I should warn ya though...It tastes bogus but it should fix ya up."

"Oh?" I said as I took the bottle. "Do I have to drink this?" I looked at Flynn, Hatchette, Julia, Natalie, Hannah, Margaret Jurgis, Hisca, Chastel, and Bernard.

"I insist, lady Estellise." Flynn said. "It's time you stopped being a prostitute doing those...sympathy-calls and started being a princess again."

"Yeah, lady Estellise." Hatchette added. "Make it worth all the trouble we had to go through to get you back here."

"Like Hatchette said, lady Estellise." Julia said. "And consider what almost happened to you at those asshole's hands, you're absolutely lucky to still be here...among the living."

What happened to me earlier... Right before they...Found me...

* * *

_**(Earlier that afternoon, Estellise's Room)**_

I was sitting at my table, reading part two of Julia's book when I heard the door knock. "... Lady Estellise."

"Who is it?" I called out, closing the book.

"It's me, baron Ragou Stufato, here to see you. May I come in?" Ragou asked for my invitation.

I walk over and open the door. "You may come in, Ragou." I invited.

"Thank you, lady Estellise..." Ragou turns to his two subordinates. "Nero, Bruno. Be so kind as to keep miss DuBois...company whilst I discuss some things with lady Estellise. I believe you two have a few...things to catch up on." He then enters my room, leaving Julia out here in the hall with the two councilmen...and two Cumore Brigade Knights...Are her eyes rolling...? She doesn't look too happy with her current...company...

Ragou turns his attention to me. "So, lady Estellise, you probably know why I'm here, eh." He strokes his goatee.

"Yes, my master." I replied. "It's about my next...sympathy-call."

"Indeed, lady Estellise..." Ragou smiled. "You remember Kitano Masiji?"

"Yes, master,,," I answered. "He was visiting duke Calvin's estate when you sent me there on a sympathy-call... His... branding iron was rather... hot."

"True... If it weren't for your rather powerful healing abilities..." Ragou commented. "Well anyway... Tonight, you'll be headed over to his private men's club."

"A private men's club?" I asked. "Wasn't that building closed a few months ago?" I recall there was an incident involving Cumore, Flynn and that earth roadie, Edward. But that's another story.

"It was, but, thanks to a few well placed bribes we were able to get it re-opened and we just finished re-furbishing." Ragou replied. "Kitano wants you to...entertain some guests including himself. And he wishes to take some...private pictures of you performing for his clientele."

"I see..." I said. Will there be sex?"

"All the sex you could ever want, lady Estellise." Ragou smiled back. "Are your boobs tingling? Is your pussy feeling hot?"

"Oh, yes they are, my master." I squeed. "I am sooo looking forward to entertaining Kitano and his friends... Do I need to wear anything special?"

"Well I suppose your fancy riding outfit will suffice, lady Estellise." Ragou answered, looking at my wardrobe. "Not that you'll be keeping it on for very long once you arrive."

"Ragou...there's something else I wanted to say." I said pressing my fore fingers together.

"Oh?" Ragou looks at me with his head slightly cocked. "And may I inquire what it is?"

"The last nine weeks or so, I hadn't had my...period." I said in a low voice, my face turning red with embarrassment. "Not to mention that my boobs have been getting bigger and feeling rather sore, and not from the usual groping. I've been feeling somewhat nauseous and started having...' I looked left and right "...Really weird food cravings. Oh no! Could I be...pregnant?"

"Nine to ten weeks you say." Ragou gives me an upset look. "Oh good grief. I told those idiots not to cum inside of you."

"Pardon?" I asked. "But I don't understand. Eric said I wouldn't get pregnant so easily."

"But you've been having sex with them for eight weeks, you foolish girl!" Ragou snapped back. "Instead of carrying my heir, you're carrying a child of a dark-skinned Lower Quarter Peon... And a rather smelly one at that as I recall... I was afraid something like this might happen, despite the contraceptives... Or maybe it's that fool Wesley's child, who knows...Who cares... No matter... I'll arrange a personal physician of mine to have that pregnancy terminated and we can start over... Just do not tell anyone else of this lest they..."

Just then, we were suddenly interrupted by some yelling outside.

_**Nero:**_ "EEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH! MY HAND! LET GO OF MY HAND, YOU BITCH!" It sounds like Nero's screaming in pain. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! THE PAIN THE PAAAIIINNN!" Definitely in pain.

_**Julia: **_"Oh, don't be such a baby, councilman." We heard Julia sneering. "If I really wanted to cause you well deserved pain, I would've simply kicked you in the nuts." Oh dear, just what are you doing, Julia?

Ragou opens my door. "What is the meaning of this? NERO!?" Ragou demanded. And that's when we see Nero on his knees in front of Julia, his hand in a rather, painful looking wrist-lock. It look like it hurts.

"AAAAGH! BARON RAGOU! IT HURTS! MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STAAAHP!" Nero pleaded, tears squirting from his tightly closed eyes. "PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!... SOB SOB..." Just what happened out here that led up to this?

"Julia Elizabeth DuBois... I demand that you release that councilman this instant!" Ragou demanded, But she continued to hold on to Nero's wrist until...

… "Please let him go, Julia." I requested. She released Nero. He gets back up and joins his companions, while holding his still throbbing wrist. "I'm truly sorry for all this, councilman Nero." I bowed and apologized to the councilmen.

"Lady Estellise, You have absolutely no need to apologize for what I did." Julia said.

"How...How dare you lay your hands on your superiors, DuBois." Nero threatened. "I'll see that you'll pay for nearly wrenching my hand off."

"And how dare you for laying your lustful hands upon my breasts, you over privileged pervert." Julia retorted, her shoulders squared and body stiffened with anger. "Perhaps your still throbbing wrist will simply remind to to keep your hands to yourself next time." So that's why Julia had Nero in a wrist-lock. Nero was groping her and I guess Julia didn't take too kindly to it.

"Why I oughta..." Nero started to go for his hidden dagger before...

Ragou decided to interrupt. "That's enough for now, Nero." He ordered.

"But, Ragou, she needs to..." Ragou whispers in his ear. "Oh, if you say so." Nero smiles rather suspiciously.

"Well then that's it for now, Lady Estellise." Ragou said. "I'll have the castle healer fix Nero's wrist before I go." The three of them head to the infirmary to get Nero's wrist healed.

"Honestly, Julia." I shake my head. "Assaulting councilman Nero like that."

"Would you rather I let him continue groping my breast, lady Estellise?" Julia replied. "Considering what he did to you last month, I oughta do more than just twist his arm. Such a boorish person... Really." She disappointingly shook her head. "By the way, I understand that lieutenant Flynn Scifo will be here shortly, and your bath should be ready."

"I see." I smiled, looking forward to getting washed up. "Very well, I'll go get washed up and then greet Flynn when he gets in. That'll be all, Julia." And I head down the hallway to the bathing chamber, escorted by the two knights.

Then Julia stands in front of them. "You two make certain you stay outside." She suggested to them. "I will not like it if you don't." She stared at then to make certain they got the message, before she steps aside to let them pass and then she went to get the cleaning cart to tidy up my room...

* * *

_**(The Castle Entrance Hall, a couple of hours later)**_

After I finished my bath and got myself smelling like lilacs, I was told that Flynn had just arrived from his patrol in the southern escarpment. I quickly made my way to the entrance hall to greet him, but I soon found out I wasn't the only one...

As soon as Flynn entered, he was confronted by Ragou, Nero and Bruno. "Ah, you must be Flynn Scifo." Ragou greeted.

"Greetings, baron Ragou." Flynn bowed. "Were you here to see lady Estellise?"

"And may I inquire what concern is it of yours?" Ragou asked.

"She's been acting rather unusual in the last few months, baron Ragou." Flynn replied. "The castle staff...and me have been getting concerned. And so was master Ioder before his disappearance."

"Ah, yes, that, huh..." Ragou stroked hes goatee. "Maybe it's because lady Estellise is choosing to start acting like an adult, putting away her unladylike activities like horseback riding, fencing, using bubblegum scented perfume, and wanting to see the world beyond the barrier." How true as I no longer care for those...childish things...

"I don't see how fencing and riding is unladylike, baron Ragou." Flynn replied.

"Show some respect, Scifo!" Bruno snapped.

"Now now, councilman Bruno..." Ragou replied. "I merely was saying that such activities are inappropriate for such a delicate young flower such as lady Estellise, seeing as she'll never leave the confines of our fair city of Zaphias." At that point, I entered the hall. "...Isn't that right, lady Estellise."

"Yes, baron Ragou." I submissively nodded. "I just don't see the point of studying fencing, as I am quite well guarded, nor horseback riding, as I'll never get to to use it for I no longer have any interest is ever seeing the outside world." And I never will again "...And bubblegum scented perfume is just so childish as I am now eighteen, so I will henceforth use a more appropriate perfume in keeping with my now adult duties."

"Oh yes... I almost forgot to mention." Ragou stroked his goatee again. "I'm certain you've no doubt heard that lady Estellise has been allowed to leave the castle on council business as part of her new...adult duties."

"Yes, baron Ragou. I...was recently informed of this by lady Estellise's governess. Just what kind of...tasks is the council having her do?" Flynn asked.

"Merely giving sympathy to the people of the Lower Quarter." Ragou smiled, showing off his gold false teeth. "I cannot say what kind of sympathy, however."

Ragou continued. "Lady Estellise...performed her new duties quite admirably for the first two months since her birthday." Ragou explained, conveniently not describing just what my...duties were.

Then Nero interjected. "...But then we had to temporally suspend her duties following the rather unfortunate death of one of her guards, Wesley DuBellette of the Cumore Brigade."

"Was Wesley's killer ever found?" Flynn asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Bruno answered. "So when lady Estellise resumed her new duties, we deemed it would be safe for to carry out her tasks in the safety of the Noble Quarter."

"Is this true, lady Estellise?" Flynn asked.

"It's quite true, sir Flynn." I answered.

"Well, Flynn, I do believe that's all you need to know." Ragou stated. "Recently I've been feeling a bit...unwelcome in the castle ever since that four eyed maid came back from Shizontonia... And speak of the devil..." We noticed Julia approach.

"Aren't you gone yet, Ragou?" Julia said, giving Ragou a cold, icy stare.

"Ah, Julia..." Ragou smiled at her. "It's a pity that I never had a chance to...sleep with you three years ago when you were sir Gradana's mistress. He'd often told me just last how… good you were." That made Julia shudder.

"Oh don't deny that you enjoyed the sex and the drug, Julia." Ragou sneered. "Even though you now pretend to be such a perfectly refined and cultured prim and proper young lady with an upper-class pedigree that serves as a maid. To Nero, Bruno and your former master Gradana, you'll always be a wild sex-obsessed libertine-minded whore-slave, and you still be serving the carnal desires of men." Nero and Bruno nod in agreement.

She just glares back at them, turns her back to them, nose in the air. "Honestly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to prepare supper." And she marches off, nose STILL in the air. "HUMPH!"

Ragou turns back to Flynn. "...sigh... What a cold-hearted... person she has become. Anyway, inform your captain that I'm headed back to Capua Nor tonight to oversee a little...project that I'm currently overseeing." He adjusts his glasses. "Nero, Bruno, see to it that things are taken here of in my absence. I've already made the arrangements."

"Understood, our baron." Nero and Bruno bow as Ragou turns and leaves to take a carriage down to his personal schooner which was departing tonight.

"And that will be all from you, Flynn." Nero said to me as he and Bruno escort me to my room.

"Please be safe, sir Flynn." I said over my shoulder as left Flynn in the entrance hall.

* * *

_**(Estellise's Room, around suppertime)**_

Nero and Bruno came into my room, soon it'll be time to go see Kitano... I wonder if he'll be using that branding iron?

"So, lady Estellise, Ragou told us that you might be pregnant." Nero said. "And that you might have been like this for almost two and a half months..."

"She doesn't look pregnant to me." Bruno said.

"If she is, Bruno, it's still in the early stages..." Nero replied. "And here I thought her boobs were finally maturing."

"I'm so sorry, councilmen." I bowed in apology. "I wasn't really sure of it myself until recently. I suppose I was too busy...enjoying myself to actually notice."

"Well, baron Ragou has arranged an appointment for you to see his physician in a weeks time to take care of that and after that... he'll...wish to see you when he returns from Capua Nor." Bruno informs me. "But in the meantime... heh heh heh... I'm wondering how your ass feels like."

"It was rather tight, despite the late Wesley breaking it in for me." Nero replied. "I'm guessing you've been using your healing artes on your privates, huh, princess."

"Yes I was, councilman Nero." I replied. "I usually healed my pussy after each sympathy-call. And I also had to heal my ass after I had sex with the late lamented Wesley and last month with you after you penetrated it. And I had to not only heal those but my face, boob and crotch after my visit to duke Calvin's... Kitano was really harsh with his customized branding iron." To put it...mildly...

"Is that so..." Nero stroked his chin. "So that's why Eric kept saying that you were always so tight and seeing blood whenever he screws you... You were restoring your physical virginity with your unusual healing abilities... Interesting."

"Yes, councilman." I said, pressing my finger together. "So far I think I'm the only one on Terca Lumireis to be able to do this."

Just then we heard a knock at the door, interrupting our conversation... "... Lady Estellise, your supper's here." Charlene's voice called out from from the other side. "May we come in?"

"You may enter." I replied. Might as well have a bite before I go. The door opens and Charlene entered, carrying a serving tray with my dinner on it followed by Jeanne, bringing in some desserts and refreshments.

The two maids place the tray on my table. "Your evening supper, lady Estellise." The two of them curtsy. "Tonight meal, as you requested is..." Charlene tales the cover off. "Fried chicken and fries topped with...(And I can't believe I'm saying this)...Peanut butter, pickles, jalapeños, mustard and Tabasco sauce and a side of mint ice cream mixed with Yurzorean Wasabi."

Both Nero and Bruno look at each other in astonishment. "Oh, man...I knew that the drug we have her under would make her slightly masochistic, Bruno, but this is ridiculous... even for someone in her...condition."

"No kidding, Bruno." Bruno whispered back.

"What was that?" Jeanne asked the two councilmen.

"Nothing that concerns you, servant girl." Nero answered. "Lady Estellise, eat your...meal and make it quick."

"Yes, councilman Nero." I replied and sat down to eat my meal... it didn't take too long to finish off my...dinner. It was quite...spicy... yum.

"I just can't believe she actually ate all that!" Charlene said.

"Me neither, Charlene!" Jeanne added. "You'd think she was with child or something... or she's tripping on that krytian hippie's marijuana again... Or both."

"I doubt it's marijuana, Jeanne..." Charlene said. "She's not floating or glowing."

"Speaking of drugs..." Nero pulled a familiar white bottle from his robes. "It's time for your medicine." He gives me the bottle and I drink it down. The taste was so sweet and I soon felt the dizziness and the tingling as I place the bottle on my table.

"What did you just give lady Estellise?" Charlene asked.

"Oh, just something that will make the task we're taking her out on tonight more...pleasurable." Nero smiled. "And if you're wondering, yes, it's the same drug that your old master used to make you two drink." The two maids faces went white with shock.

"Looks like you two know what we're talking about, huh?" Bruno commented. "So I'm afraid we can't let you two leave... GUARDS!" The two Cumore brigade knights enter my room. "Tie these two bitches up!" He ordered. "If they resist...kill them!"

"Please don't resist!" I ordered my two maids. I didn't want their deaths on my conscience. The knights tear off some of my curtains and used them to tie up Charlene and Jeanne. Both of them were looking confused and scared.

"What's going on here!?" Jeanne cried out before the two knights gagged them. "...Muffle muffle muffle muffle muffle...!?(Why are you doing this!?)" Was all both she and Charlene could say afterwords.

"Well, if you two must know..." Nero answered. "We'll be taking lady Estellise over to the Yurzorean Embassy to meet her next client, kōshaku Kitano Masiji. You two remember him right?" The two gagged maids nod. "And then we'll be going over to the private men's club his guild runs where Lady Estellise will be... performing her… duties for the night... Oh by the way; Did you know that Lady Estellise is... now what's that word... oh yes, pregnant... heh heh heh..."

"...MUFFLE...!?(WHAT!?)...MUFFLE...!?(PREGNANT!?)" The two maids gasp in surprise. Well I think that's what they're doing. Charlene almost faints.

"Now, lady Estellise... It's time you changed your clothes for your task tonight... Oh yeah change in front of if you don't mind." Nero ordered.

"Certainly, councilman Nero." I smiled. "I just love showing off my naked body to you guys..._*giggle*_..." I stripped myself completely naked in front of the two councilmen and the two Cumore Brigade Knights. And I enjoyed every single moment of it.

"...Muffle muffle! Muffle muffle muffle muffle_..._!?(Lady Estellise! What are you doing!?)" Charlene muffled.

"...Muffle muffle muffle muffle! Muffle...Muffle muffle muffle...!(You're acting so indecent! This... This isn't right!) Jeanne added. I'm not sure what they were saying. _**(Good thing I'm translating on their behalf for the reader's convenience. Author)**_

"Would you two quit the muffling or else!" Bruno threatened. The two maids quickly went quiet. "Well, lady Estellise that's enough of this little peep-show. Put on your fancy riding outfit, don't bother with the underwear."

"Certainly, councilman Bruno." I replied and I put on my fancy riding outfit...along with my underwear anyway. "Charlene, Jeanne, promise me that you two won't tell anyone, please." I implored. The two nervously nodded, anything to keep from being killed.

"Well It's time we got going... Wear this lady Estellise, there's a secret path we wish to use but we don't want you seeing it." Nero gives me a blindfold.

"Hey, Nero, what'll we do with them." Bruno thumbs at the two maids.

"Lock then in the room for now." Nero replied. "We'll...take care of then once we return lady Estellise to the Castle... Heh heh heh..." He looks at the two restrained and gagged maids.

... Charlene and Jeanne shiver and tremble, a look of complete fear on their faces as Nero closes and locks the door.

"Don't worry about them, lady Estellise." Nero reassured me. "They'll be taken...good care of... Now put on your blindfold and take that knight's hand. He'll lead you."

"Um...Okay." I put on my blindfold, covering my eyes and I felt my hand taken by a metal clad hand of one of the knights. I was led down the hallway and I felt myself turning several corners and led down a set of steps. After several minutes we came to a stop.

_**Nero:**_ "Ah here we are. You there... open it up." I heard a strange scraping noise. "Okay, lady Estellise I'll help you get on this ladder." I felt Nero position me. "Okay, lower your right foot there...good... Now climb down, I'll guide you." I tentatively place my feet on the rungs and slowly lower myself til I can get my hands on the ladder's rungs. "Good now climb down all the way, We'll follow you." I slowly climbed down the ladder til I felt the stone floor under my boots. I felt one of the knights pull me out of the way. Ugh...it stinks down here... Just where are we...?

_**Bruno: **_"You got the holy bottles, Nero?"

_**Nero:**_ "Got 'em right here, Bruno...Hold still everyone." I felt something wet sprinkle all over me. "There, that oughta keep those critters from bothering us." I felt my hand taken again. "Come with me, lady Estellise." I was then led by Nero for quite a while before we came to a stop. "You there, climb up and check to see if the coast is clear. There should be a coach waiting for us up top."

_**Cumore Knight #1:**_ "Yes, sir." I heard the knight climb up... "Okay, coast is clear, come on up." I heard one of the councilmen go up than I felt myself placed in front of the ladder. I took the rungs and climbed up. When I got to the top, I felt the air become fresher and not as...smelly. I felt myself led to some steps and I was led up them. I was made to sit down and I heard a door close.

_**Nero:**_ "You can take off the blindfold now, lady Estellise, we're here." I took off my blindfold and I noticed that I was now inside a rather posh looking coach. The two knights were sitting on either side of me and across from me there was Nero and Bruno and... Is that who I think it is...!?

I gasped in surprise, hand daintily to my chin. "Ti...Titus Weaver...? Is that you?" I was staring at the victor of the 2005th galactic Hunger Games. Although he was now dressed in a black jumpsuit with brown leather armor and sporting a multicolored spiky hairstyle, there was no mistaking him.

"Well well, long time no see, princess...What's it been... Seven years now?" Titus growled. "By the way, I go by Zagi now." He turns to Nero. "Hey, is she my target? Can I kill her?" I just felt a chill go down my spine..._*shiver*_...

"No, Zagi, She's not your victim for tonight." Nero replied.

"Awwwww..." Titus...um I mean, Zagi moaned. Suddenly I feel so relieved. "I was told I was gonna kill someone tonight."

"We already told you who we want kacked tonight." Bruno added. "don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah... It's that..."

"Not here, Zagi, least not in front of our princess." Nero interrupted.

"Alright, mum's the word." Zagi replied.

"Who's he after?" I asked.

"No one important that concerns you, lady Estellise..." Nero replied. He bangs a cane on the coach's roof. "... The Yurzorean embassy if you please." He ordered the coachman, and I felt the coach lurch into motion.

* * *

_**(The Yurzorean Embassy, Noble Quarter, some time later)**_

We arrived at the embassy and we climbed out. "You there Tell the kōshaku that we've brought his girl for tonight." Nero told the guard. The guard went inside the embassy building and came back out accompanied by another man dressed in fine attire. "What's the meaning of this? We asked to see the kōshaku, not..."

"...His son..." The finely dressed Yurzorean interrupted. "Go aisatsu(greetings), councilmen Nero Lupo, Bruno Kanec. I an Wada Masiji noble son of of the honorable kōshaku Kitano Masiji." Wada introduced himself. "My apologies, but my father is already at the private men's club awaiting the woman's arrival..." He looks at me. "Is this her?"

"Yes Wada." Bruno answered. "This is Ragou's slave girl, lady Estellise Sidos Heurassein." He presents me. "Show yourself to him, lady Estellise..." And I do a twirl. "Well, what do you think?"

"Interesting... Quite cute." Wada answered. "My father will most certainly enjoy you again. As will I and our guests tonight." He turns to the guard. "Gādo wa... Watashi ni watashi no uma o motte kite, sore ni tsuite kantan'na koto! (Guard bring me my horse and be quick about it...!)" He orders in Yurzorean.

"Hai, yangumasutā.!(Yes, Young master!)" The guard bows and runs towards a nearby stable. He soon returns leading a brown horse carrying an ornate looking saddle.

The guard gets on his hands and knees ans Wada used him as a stepping stool to mount the horse. "Follow me and bring the woman. We have much for to do." We get back in the coach and follow Wada further into the Noble Quarter...

_**XXX**_

… I felt the coach come to a stop. The door opened and the first thing I saw was A large granite building with a recessed doorway with two vine covered marble pillars and two lanterns on either side. The double doors were made from polished red wood and there was an ornate red carpet leading up to it

"Well, lady Estellise, welcome to tonight's destination." Nero said. "A...special high class society salon that gives high quality joy of adult company and entertainment to the male nobility of the Empire and visiting dignitaries."

"As long as they don't bring their roadies." Bruno added, recalling a certain incident on Flynn's 21th birthday that resulted in the place being temporarily shut down, but that's another story. "Welcome to the 'Empire Club', lady Estellise, make sure you satisfy the customers."

"Oh I will, councilmen." I smiled, anticipating all the wonderful sex I'll be having tonight.

The doors split open and I was blinded the light emanating from the doorway. As my eyes adjusted I could make out a familiar shape standing in the doorway. Once they finally adjusted I could see that he was wearing his favorite green with gold trim shirt, white pants, black boots with gold cuffs, he wore two emerald rings on his right and left hand and one ruby ring on his right middle finger. "Duke Kitano." I greeted. "How nice to see you again. Will you be using your branding iron on me again?"

"Do not speak to me unless you have my permission, woman!" Kitano snapped back. "Perhaps I should use it on you to teach you your place again, pig!" He slaps me across the face... "Now remain silent like the subservient slave you are!"

"Actually baron Ragou requests that you don't go branding her again." Nero said. "Such things can be a bit...hard to conceal...Even with her powers."

"But you can do anything else with her as long as it doesn't...scar her skin." Bruno added.

"Something tells me that's gonna leave me out." Zagi said. "I prefer my fucking to be just like my killing... BLOODY AND MESSY!."

"We don't need to hear that, Zagi." Nero shook his head. "Besides, You have a job to do tonight anyway."

"Yeah yeah..." Zagi hand-waved. "No matter... I'll be getting my rocks off anyway tonight... Might as well go take in the show before the real fun starts." He heads inside.

"My honorable servants have been briefed on Zagi-san 's task, so they'll not try to relieve him of his weapons." Kitano commented. "Also, I have procured some of our assassins to aid him and maybe soften his targets for him."

"Too cheap to afford extra Red-Eyes huh?" Zagi said. "Fine... More moolah for me then."

"So be it." Nero said. Alright let's go in and get this party started." And we entered the Empire Club...

… The first thing I noticed as I entered the main room was that it was circular in shape. The floor was sunken and it surrounded a circular stage the stage's back had a set of stairs leading up to it. There were several plush looking couches and tables facing the stage and there was a row viewing balconies built into the surrounding wall.

"The club is closed tonight so that we may have a more private session with Estellise hime-sama..." Wada said. "So it'll be just us, and these...ahem… gentlemen over there." He points to a group of several dark-skinned men... Familiar looking dark-skinned men.

"ERIC!? STAN!?" I squeed with joy at seeing my favorite sex partners. "I'm just so glad to see you two again... What's it been...two months now? Oh... And I see you brought some of your friends." Which included a green-haired dark-skin named Kenny.

"Hey, long time, no see miss Estellise." Eric waved at me. "Is it true that you're really a princess?"

"That right, she's a princess." Zagi snarled back. "Still can't believe(thumbing at Nero and Bruno) these guys still wanted you spared, fatso when they sent me to..."

"Lady Estellise doesn't need to know that." Nero interrupted. "And as for you, Eric, be thankful that you were spared the fate of...that other guy... And let it remind you."

"I know." Eric replied shuddering slightly. "Damn that Zagi was vicious."

"So what's a nice girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Stan added.

"The same reason she's been visiting you two up to two months ago." Nero answered.

"Only she's gonna be doing it with Kitano here." Bruno finished.

"And if I'm in a good enough mood." Kitano said. "I... might let you two have her later on tonight. But that's not why you're here."

"Yeah, lord Kitano, you want us to do some stunts right?" Stan said.

"Then let us get started." Kitano said. "Follow me, woman, and keep at least five paces behind me." And me, Eric and Stan followed Kitano to one of his playrooms...

* * *

_**(**__**Lady Estellise was then subjected to several degrading and humiliating sex stunts. Some of them involving the downtown johns. Due to the somewhat explicit and disgusting nature of some of the stunts, they will not be described in this chapter)**_

_**(BTW, I'm gonna need a freaking drink once this chapter is finished. Author)**_

"And now that's all done... for now." Kitano grinned. "It's time we had our...pleasure with this woman... Starting with me." Next thing I know, Kitano slams me back first into the wall.

"UNGH!" I grunted. Then he starts tearing my coat and dress away, exposing my boobs. "AH...! Kitano what are you doing...!?" I cried out. "Those are expensive! Made from the finest Yurzorean silk!"

"BE SILENT, WOMAN...!" Kitano slapped my face. "A person such as you doesn't deserve to wear such fine material!" Then he starts to lick and suck on my boobs.

_**(Long story short, they had rough sex, Author)**_

"There... I am done with you, filthy woman!" Kitano said as he pulled up his pants, and spits on my face. "Oh yes before I leave you for my guests enjoyment, We should tell you this." He looks at the two councilmen.

"Remember when we said we would spare your precious knight, Flynn?" Nero asked and I nodded. "Well, we lied. We're still going to kill him tonight."

"But...But you promised to spare him!" I groaned.

"Well...Like he said, we lied." Bruno said. "Oh yeah, we're also gonna kill Julia too and those two maids that know too much as well, and anyone else that might know about this, and you won't be in any condition to warn them... once were done with you...Ku ku ku ku..."

What happened next was a blur as they all took turns at me... It felt like an eternity... of pain...

_**XXX**_

I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness... All I can see is a really hazy blur...I felt two smelly things stuck into my nose... And there's something stuffed in my mouth... feels like paper... And my pussy... It feels like there's something... wrong with it...It's like...there's something...a lot of somethings...jammed in it... I feel like I'm … dying... So this is the end...?

"Lady Estellise! Oh my God!" I feel the two things on my nose get pulled out and my mouth feel clear... "Lady Estellise! Can you hear me? Wake up! Please!" Who's been calling my name...? I feel my eyes start to focus... I turn my head to the source of the voice calling out to me... As my vision sharpens, I make out...dark brown hair... circular glasses...? Then my vision sharpens and I fully recolonize who it is...

"Ju...Julia?" I moan. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank goodness we found you! We're here to take you home, lady Estellise." Julia answered. I notice that there were tears running down her face. "Listen to me... There's a whole bunch of crap jammed in your vagina right about now... So please...hold still while we try to get them out!"

"I suggest we get those toilet cleaning sticks out first." I turn my head to see that this new voice belongs to this...stranger with long black hair. "Then we can remove that wine bottle... Oh man... she's a mess... those frigging bastards went too far."

"No shit, Yuri." I hear a third voice... And I notice that it belongs to...Hatchette. "Right now let's see if we can get that crap outta her... before we take it out on those dirtbags."

"Don't worry, lady Estellise." I felt Julia squeeze my hand. "...I'll be all over... And we'll send the assholes that did this to their screaming deaths."

"Julia..." I moaned my reply.

"Don't try to talk, lady Estellise." Julia interrupted. "Save your strength... Okay lets get those things outta her!"

"Right Julia... Hatchette hold her steady." The black haired stranger... Yuri I think he was called said.

"Got it, Yuri." Hatchette replied and I felt his hands on me, holding me still. I felt those things slowly leave my pussy... first those sticks... and then the bottle...

"Okay, that oughta do it." And I heard a klink of a large bottle hit the stone floor. "Guess it's up to Doc to find anything that we might've missed."

"Yeah, Yuri." Hatchette said. "First we gotta her her back to him... Oh man...Flynn's not gonna be too happy about this."

"Is...Is Flynn here?" I asked.

"He is, lady Estellise." Julia answered.

Then I remembered and reached for Julia, grabbing her sleeve. "You... you shouldn't have come here, Julia." I moaned. "Flynn's in danger...You're...in danger." Just then the door opens up...

* * *

_**(End part 7)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, what can I say... That pretty much concludes Estellise's last sympathy-call. And I REALLY need a drink...**_

_**The whole sympathy call was based on Honmatsu Tentou's two rule 34 fan-art sets, **__**そこあげ**__**(Sokoage= There Fried) and **__**そとづけ**__**(Sotozuke=Outside Pickled. I'm telling you, that guy's just … one sick little puppy for coming up with all that. Probably eats dolphin meat and washes it down with mercury for all I know. And I REALLY need a drink...**_

_**Next chapter, We look at our heroes search leading up to where they discover Estellise in her current, messed up state. And did I mention I REALLY need a god damn freaking drink...**_


	8. Flynn Revisits The Club

_**Part 8. Flynn **__**Rev**__**isits The Club, Julia Goes Custom 3D**_

* * *

_**(The castle, bath hall)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

Suddenly, we heard footsteps running down the hall. "Flynn! FLYNN! Dammit! Where are you!? FLYNN!" That sounded like Julia, And she sounds rather upset.

"Julia, I'm over here!" I shouted back." Seconds later, Julia came running around the corner. I noticed that she had a VERY upset look on her face. "Julia, that happened?" I asked.

After she was able to catch her breath, Julia answered. "...Hah hah… lady Estellise...Hah hah... has gone missing from the castle... Hah hah... I'm afraid she's already gone to another sympathy call... Hah hah..." Oh, no...

"A sympathy call?" Sir Jurgis asked. "Do you have any idea who's she seeing?"

"I'm afraid so, Jurgis..." Julia answered. "She's gone to see that absolutely horrid excuse for a human being, Kitano Masiji... We have to find Estellise and we need to find her... RIGHT NOW!" She pumps her fists up and down for emphasis.

Just then, dame Margaret and the two maids, Charlene and Jeanne came running up... well as fast as dame Margaret's skirt will allow. And accompanying them was sir Schwann and Hatchette. "Heard you running through the halls, calling out to Flynn, Julia." Sir Schwann said as they approached. "What happened?"

"Lady Estellise has left the castle again, Schwann!" Julia answered. "We think she went to perform another sympathy-call!"

"Another sympathy-call!? Is it with that dirtbag Gradana?" Hatchette asked.

"Worse... Kitano!" Julia replied.

"That son of a bitch!?" Hatchette's eyes widened. "Oh that's just great, that guy's an EVEN bigger ass... figuratively and literally. Especially when you consider those pictures of him torturing lady Estellise."

"Don't remind me, Hatchette...As if I needed another reason to despise that wretched disgusting excuse for a human!" Julia added.

"Lets face it, we gotta get her back, guys!" I agree, Hatchette.

"There's something else you should know..." Jeanne interrupted. "When the two councilmen had us tied up and locked in lady Estellise room, they told us that lady Estellise was...pregnant!" Say WHAT!? I felt my jaw hit the floor. And I wasn't the only one reacting that way.

"I almost fainted when we heard that!" Charlene added. "And here we thought her strange food choices were just a phase... How could we've been so foolish!?"

"Lady Estellise is PREGNANT!?" Julia, dame Margaret, Natalie, Hannah and Sodia all said in surprise.

"Of all the worst things that could possibly happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!..." Julia said. "... Never a couch around when you need one!"

"Our sweet, innocent, delicate lady Estellise... went and got herself pregnant...!? with a lewd, dirty, smelly Lower Quarter peon!?" Dame Margaret's face was completely white with shock. "I...I can't take this!… Oooooh..." And she faints.

"Much as I like to join you but..." Julia said as she tries to get dame Margaret back on her feet. "...C'mon, Margaret, on your feet..." She turns her attention to the maids. "How... How long was she like this!?"

"We honestly don't know, lady Julia." Hannah answered. "I think it might have been in the last month or so."

"Now that I think about it, lady Estellise's breasts were getting large and she was feeling queasy from time to time." Natalie added. "We thought that she was still going through puberty... but we were kept too busy to seriously take any notice."

"If I know pregnancies, the enlarged breasts, nausea and funky food cravings don't hit until the start of the second month." Saleam said, still soaking in the tomato-juice bath. "So I'm guessing she's at the start of her third month. Did any of you chicks notice if she stopped passing blood.?" That got the maids, dame Margaret and Sodia blushing. "... Hey, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Well to be honest... we weren't allowed to check" Dame Margaret said. "The council's taken over checking her...functions since she turned eighteen."

"So in other words, you ladies would've had no way of knowing... until her belly starts to distend." Sir Schwann said. "Though something tells me they're planning to have an abortion done on her before that all the same to keep her secret activities just that."

"Well anyway, we all know that the princess chick's got a bun in the oven." Saleam interjected. "And we need to get said oven emptied out... I better get my stuff ready... Good thing I bought a change of threads." he gets out of the bath and heads to the showers to rinse himself off.

"But first we have to head over to the embassy to fetch her back." Julia said.

"Actually, Julia, lady Estellise is headed over to that...private men's club in the Noble Quarter." Jeanne interjected.

"You mean 'The Empire Club'? The exclusive club for nobles and dignitaries?" I asked and Jeanne nodded. I went there once on my 21th birthday when my status as noble was restored, and got into a little incident and we had the place temporary closed down. "They must've just re-opened."

"And that's where were headed." Sir Jurgis said. "Alright, Hisca, Chastel, Flynn, Bernard, you're with me. Sodia, Witcher, I want you and the rest of the brigade to to guard the castle... and Dr Rodgo."

"YES, SIR!" We saluted.

"We'd like to accompany you guys as well." Sir Schwann said.

"And so would I, Jurgis." Julia added. "And I'm absolutely not taking no for an answer."

"And something tells me I wouldn't be able to hold you back if I tried, Julia." Sir Jurgis replied and Julia sternly nodded. "But why do I get the feeling this is gonna lead to another mess like the one you made three years ago... Or for that matter the one you and Sodia allegedly made last fall(I'm still finding it hard to believe that those guys you two said you killed are all from another dimension, and bleed glittery blood)." I'm sharing the same feeling, sir Jurgis… And you're not the only one who still find what happened to both me and Yuri last fall hard to believe, Sir Jurgis… And I was there..._**(Read 'Downtown Insult' for the details, Author)**_

"We'll go get ready... Jurgis, Hatchette, come with me, I want to discuss a couple of things." Sir Schwann said as he, sir Jurgis and Hatchette left. "We'll meet at the entrance hall."

* * *

_**(The Front Entrance, moments later)**_

When we got to the entrance hall, we met up with sir Jurgis and Hatchette. Huh...? "Um...Hatchette, why are you wearing civilian clothes?" I asked.

"It was sir Schwann's idea, Flynn." Hatchette replied. "He decided to..'temporarily'... put me on leave for this mission."

"Also, sir Schwann's implementing another part of his plan, which I can't say at this moment." Sir Jurgis said. "Also we're getting one more guy on this. He should be waiting outside... at the east servants entrance." And as we followed sir Jurgis to the servants entrance, we came outside and met up with...

"Hey, guys..." … Yuri Lowell... As Julia would say, 'Good grief'... "The old man and Jurgis wanted me to hang around for a bit after I got out... Must be important."

"And he's right to keep you up here, it has become important. You know that princess that I work for right?" Julia said.

"The one that they keep cooped up in that castle?" Yuri replied. "Not like I've ever met her... She never visits the dungeon anyway." And I hope you never will, Yuri. You'd be a VERY bad influence on lady Estellise...

"She's been taken from the castle, Yuri." Julia said. "Not only that..." She looks at Hatchette...

"She's been put on that stupid drug that messed us up three years ago." Hatchette finished.

"Monster Drool... It figures." Yuri shakes his head. "So what's the plan?"

"Sir Jurgis, I'm afraid I must object to bringing Yuri along!" I interrupted.

"And I like to second it, sir!" Hisca added. She and Chastel followed us to the servant's entrance accompanied By Bernard...Who still smells a bit like tomato juice.

"You're not still mad at me for punching you, Flynn." Yuri said to me. "Or you over that...argument we had when I was a...guest." He said to Hisca_**(Read Change by Mystearica, Author)**_.

"It's just that we don't exactly approve of the way you like to do things, Yuri." I replied. "Ever since you quit the knights... You've been getting into all sorts of fights... causing all kinds of trouble... and getting yourself tossed in that frigging dungeon more times than I could count."

"And more recently, throwing Adecor and Boccos into the river and punching Flynn in the face when he tried to calm you down, Just what the hell were you thinking, Yuri!?" Hisca added.

"It took a lot of self control... something that you clearly don't have, Yuri, to keep me from doubling your sentence after you punched me." I finished. "You can't just keep taking the law into your own hands, Yuri!"

"Would you rather I did nothing as people are being taxed to the point that they can't even afford to buy even a slice of bread?" Yuri retorted. "Would you rather I did nothing as the Lower Quarter suffers from people getting robbed, murdered or raped? The only time you knights ever come down to the Lower Quarter is to collect those stupid taxes and very little else. Someone has to do your job and if I have to knock heads together to get things done, then that's what I'll do, Flynn... And you know it... And so do you, Hisca!"

"Yuri..." I walked right up to him. "That still doesn't make what you do right!"

"Oh, for the love of... Quit it, you three!" Julia suddenly got in between us, pushing us apart. "Or do I have to knock your thick skulls together!" She threatened. We took a step from the stern looking maid standing between us, holding her hands out in a 'stop' gesture. "We're not here to complain about Yuri's hijinks, we're here to get lady Estellise back home, and we need all the help we can get!"

There are times I often forget that Yuri, for all his trouble-making, our arguments and occasional fights is still my friend...even if he drives me crazy at times. "You're right Julia...This isn't the time and place to argue about Yuri's ethics. Let's get lady Estellise back first..."

"...Then we can chew his head off." Hisca added.

"Thanks..." Yuri said. "Just like back in the Academy, huh, Julia?"

"Indeed, Yuri..." Julia sighed, remembering all the times she tried to keep us and Hatchette out of trouble. She lets her shoulders slump down and lets out a tired sigh. "... some things never change." She turns to face sir Jurgis. "There's something I just realized, Jurgis... How will Yuri, the twins and me get into that vile club? Seeing as Yuri's no noble, and they only accept nobility. And although I'm a noble (believe it or not), I'm also a female."

"Same here, Captain." The twins added.

Julia continued. "There's no way we can get in unless...(thinks about for a moment)... Oh, you've absolutely gotta be kidding me... Hisca, Chastel, I think I'm afraid we'll to be... ugh... prostitutes working at that club... Good grief..." She facepalmed as the twins also moan.

"Yeah, that's what me and sir Schwann are thinking too." Hatchette said. "We even got you three a change of clothes." He holds up a traveling bag holding a change of clothes.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna look like one of those virtual dolls from that hentai game that Erik(from Kabbage Boy of course) was playing?" Julia rolled her eyes. I feel kind of sorry for her.

"And we're gonna be just as kinky." Chastel added.

"Okay here's the plan..." Sir Jurgis started his briefing. "Me, Flynn, and Bernard will directly approach the club. We'll tell then we're performing a routine investigation to insure that the electrics are up to code... Meanwhile, Hatchette and Yuri, disguised as pimps and Julia and the twins...disguised as...ladies of the evening."

"...Good grief." All three of them said.

Sir Jurgis continues. "...will approach the entrance and attempt to gain access. Once in, you five will proceed to search the club and try to locate our missing princess... Should you find her, get her out of there, I don't care if you have to knock heads together or, knowing Julia, perform below the belt surgery."

"It just might have to come to that, Jurgis." Julia said. "... And I'll probably need a bath after this."

Sir Jurgis finishes his briefing. "Right... But if you five find it difficult to safely extract her, you know what to do, Hatchette..." Hatchette nods. "Schwann should take care of the rest... Everyone knows what to do?" We all nod. "Good. Let's go." And we head out to the Empire Club.

* * *

_**(The Empire Club, Noble Quarter, some time later)**_

After waiting a while after our infiltration/search team entered, we came to the front entrance on the 'Empire Club'. Right now, it's just me, sir Jurgis, and Bernard. Yuri, Hatchette, Julia and the twins have already entered earlier to infiltrate the club.

"Ah, Sir Flynn, welcome back to our honored establishment..." The doorman greeted. "As you can see, We've just re-opened, and our exclusive bordello is once more open for our esteemed clientele... So long as they don't bring their roadies... What a mess they made."

"We're here to make a surprise inspection to insure that this club's electricity is up to code." I replied, holding up the search warrant provided by sir Schwann. "As well as to make certain your workers are above the age of consent, and employed here on their own volition."

"I see..." The doorman examined our search warrant. "This looks to be in order." The twin doors open up. "Enter freely and look around... we...have nothing to hide."

"We'll see about that." Sir Jurgis replied. We crossed the threshold that only men are allowed to cross. That's why we have to leave Witcher(too young) and Sodia(female) behind.

As we entered the main hall, we were greeted by... Wada Masaji. "Greetings, Flynn Scifo... We meet again."

"Wada..." I gritted my teeth. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I haven't forgotten about last month in Shizontonia."

"Really, Scifo... And I haven't forgotten how you managed to punch me in the face." Wada strutted about on the stage. "Speaking of miss Fortescue... Tell me is she still...fresh?" I just stared silently stared at him. "Alright, be that way, I'll just talk to your commander..." He faces sir sir Jurgis. "Konbanwa(good evening), Vytautas-san, To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Just a surprise inspection of this bordello." Sir Jurgis hands him the papers. "We're here to make certain that your...ahem...employees are above the minimum age and are here on their own free will."

"Do not worry, Vytautas-san." Wada replied. "All our employees are above the age of 18 per your local laws, to provide heterosexual or homosexual pleasure to the noblemen of the empire. And yes they are not drugged and they are here of their own accord."

"Yeah, me and those two roadies sure made a mess of your place." I replied. "Wish you were there so we could make a mess of you."

"I suppose one can dream, Scifo-san." Wada sneered. "Though I heard one of those… brutes electrocute mr Cumore with a microphone." _**(Read 'Victory Tour' part 27 for the details, Author)**_

"You do realize you're still wanted for questioning concerning the dead Yurzorean, and the assault with a tentacle monster on lieutenant Fortescue." Sir Jurgis reminded.

"Yes, I'm aware..." Wada replied. "However you should know these...things you accuse me of happened in Shizontonia, not in Zaphias, statute of limitations, you know... As long as I stay in Zaphias, I have diplomatic immunity and thus cannot be arrested."

"Yeah, we're aware..." Sir Jurgis replied. "But still I strongly recommend you be on your best behavior until you take the next boat for the Shogunate."

"Noted, Vytautas-san." Wada bowed. Well the sooner he's gone the better. Then Wada looks backstage. "Ah, father there are some knights here to see us." And up onto the stage came what I think is one of the most evilest men I've ever met...

"Kōshaku Kitano Masiji... I've heard you were back in town." Sir Jurgis said.

"Then you've heard true... Vytautas-san isn't it?" Kitano asks. I started to tremble with rage.

"Keep it together, Flynn..." Bernard cautioned. "I know you want to beat the crap outta him for taking a branding iron to lady Estellise, but we need to play it cool... at least until we find lady Estellise."

"Won't be easy, Bernard." I whispered back.

"...Yes it is, kōshaku." Sir Jurgis replied. "As I told your son, I'm here performing a surprise inspection of your bordello to insure that everything's up to code."

"Is that so..." Kitano stroked his pudgy chin. "Do you take me for a baka?"

"What do you mean?" Sir Jurgis asked.

"We know why you're really here, Vytautas-san." Kitano replied. "You're here looking for the pink haired woman known as Estellise Sidos Heurassein, We arranged for her sympathy-call to lure a certain person here..." He looks at me. "Isn't that right...Flynn Scifo?"

"What are you getting at, Kitano?" I asked, approaching the stage.

"Perhaps these two honorable councilmen can explain it better..." At that point both councilmen Nero and Bruno came up on the stage. "Won't you Nero-san, Bruno-san?"

"Oh we most certainly will." Councilman Nero replied. "We know for some time that you have yet to go on a pilgrimage, Flynn."

"Yeah, that's because of all the assignments I've been given, councilman." I replied. "So?"

"You know that master Ioder went missing last month near Shizontonia... Under your watch as I recall." Bruno pointed out, we nodded. "And we have it on excellent authority that commandant Alexei is asking any knights about to go on pilgrimage to look for him... And you're about to go on pilgrimage soon."

then councilmen Nero continued. "However certain... individuals, which me and Bruno represent, do not wish for master Ioder to be found... least not until lady Estellise becomes empress and we, the council, take full control of this Empire."

"And the point of all this?" I asked.

"Let's just say, we don't want you going on pilgrimage, Scifo." Councilman Nero answered. "Matter of fact, me made certain that you guys knew that lady Estellise was here... In the form of those two maids we left tied up in her room. We knew they would be found by concerned parties, we knew they would tell you of what happened, and we knew that both you...and that stupid maid, Julia would eventually show up."

… "Oh yes, we know that she came here earlier, disguised as a whore along with some others, and they're being disposed of as we speak by some thugs we hired." Councilman Bruno added

"Oh no!" I gasped, worrying about Julia, Yuri, Hatchette and the twins.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves, Flynn." Sir Jurgis replied, drawing his sword. "Or I don't know Julia, Yuri, Hatchette, Hisca and Chastel." He looks at the group on the stage. "Furthermore, You admitted to the fact that lady Estellise is indeed here. Surrender and hand her over!" Me and Bernard also drew our swords.

"You better not have harmed her!" I threatened.

"Hand over that lowly woman? I think not..." Kitano pulls a lever on the nearby wall, causing a wall of iron bars to come down, cutting us off from the stage. "Normally we use this to keep our customers from getting up on the stage, as well as for certain performances. But in this case, it should keep you three bakas from us while we sit back and watch."

Then Wada added. "... As you pay for insulting us, Scifo."

"It's a pity that your two comrades must perish as well." Kitano finished. "Men! Show yourselves!" Next thing we know we were suddenly surrounded by a group of armed Yurzoreans.

"Dispose of these riff-riff for us." Wada commanded.

"HAI, MEIYO RYŌSHU! (YES, HONORABLE LORDS!)" The men all bowed drew their katanas and rushed us.

But just because they had swords doesn't necessarily mean these guys were good, course it also helps that we were wearing armor and they didn't.

One guy tried to take sir Jurgis out with an overhead swing, but sir Jurgis parried it, kicked that guy in the guts and finished him with a downward slash, splitting his chest open. Then he shot a blast of concentrated aer into the next opponent(Azure Edge) knocking him off his feet. He turns and engages his third opponent, parrying his sword thrust., rapidly punching him in the face and gut(Cerberus Strike), then ends him with a well placed sword thrust. He re-engages his second opponent, who just got back on his feet, and takes him down first with a downward slash followed with an uppercut(Fang Strike), then runs him through.

Bernard uses a shield to block the sword swing of his first opponent, then he takes him out with as series of sword thrusts followed by a shield bash(Pierce Cluster). Then he nails a second one with a shield bash followed by a sword thrust(Ray Sting).

Just my luck...I got four guys attacking me. They must really want me dead. I take out the first opponent at a distance with an aer slash(Demon Fang). The second guy does a jumping attack, shouting 'Kogahazan' but I managed to block it with my shield, then I showed him that two can play at that game and nailed him with a jumping attack with a downward slash(Tiger Blade). I push the third opponent back using a sword combo that causes a shock-wave(Sonic Thrust). So I can have enough room to deal with the fourth guy. He tries to karate-kick me in the face but misses(Getting kicked in the face isn't nice, take my word for it). I take him down with a series of fast stabs and swings(Sword Rain). And I use the same arte on the third opponent once he re-engages.

Although we did take a few hits here and there, me Bernard and sir Jurgis managed to take out the goons that were sent to kill us. I use a guardian fiend to heal our cuts.

"Well well, As you would expect from captain Jurgis and his merry men." Nero congratulated in a condescending manner from the apparent safety of their barrier.

"Those bakas, how dare they fail me!" Kitano raved. "They have brought shame to Super Free by letting themselves get defeated so easily!"

"I agree, father..." Wada added. "We should have them commit seppuku... If they weren't already dead... Oh well plenty more where they came from."

"Well then..." Bruno looks up. "You know what to do... enjoy yourself..." Who's he talking to?

"I plan to... but first..." Came an intense sounding voice up in the rafters. Suddenly, a can shaped object drops down from the rafters between sir Jurgis and Bernard, A thick green smoke shoots out, enveloping the two. "...Let's get these two outta the way." Suddenly they collapse to the floor. Oh no! They're both gasping, and their breathing sounds raspy.

"What did you do to them!?" I shouted into the shadows.

"Oh, them...? Oh they're just under the influence of a slow acting poison gas that'll kill them in half an hour." The voice replied. "It causes paralysis and really restricts their breathing, making it harder and harder to get any air until, they suffocate... orrrr..."

The mysterious figure jumps down from the ceiling and lands on his feet. He appears to be wearing a black jumpsuit with brown leather armor and he has the craziest looking hairstyle I ever saw.

"They get a shot of this into their arms." He holds up what looks like a large syringe. "But there's a price of course and it ain't money, Blondie."

"I ain't having sex with you or your orderlies if that's what your saying." I said.

"Hey, do I look like that fucking faggot, Gilbert, Blondie!?" The crazy haired man retorted. "Gay sex... aw YUCK! Really! By the way, the name's Zagi and here's the deal. If you can beat me, I'll give you the antidotes, but if you can't... THEN YOU ALL DIE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" He puts the syringes in a pouch and draws a pair of really wicked looking short swords. He assumes a fighting stance, with his right hand sword spinning sinisterly. "You ready to die...? Begging for your pathetic life just like that freckle faced knight I killed in the Red Light District two months ago?"

I got myself into a fighting stance, shield in front. "My name is Flynn Scifo!" I stated. "Remember that as I kick your ass up and down this room!"

"Flynn Scifo, huh?" Zagi cocked his head. "I'll make sure to carve your name into my blood once you're dead... NOW DIE, FLYNN SCIFO!" And we charge at each other. I have to get that antidote!

* * *

_**(Near the entrance on the Empire Club, shortly before Jurgis, Flynn and Bernard arrived...)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Well, this is just great. Not only do we have to sneak in to that absolutely revolting bordello to look for lady Estellise(I just can't believe she's pregnant, Now I really want to do terrible terrible and REALLY messy things to Ragou), but we have to sneak in with me, Hisca and Chastel dressed like... well how do I simply put this... Looking like we three oughta be in that awful hentai game (I think they called it 'Custom Maid 3D') that Kabbage boy was into before they croaked... As Sodia would say 'This just isn't my day...'. Though I can imagine it's an EVEN worse day for lady Estellise. Or I don't Know the Masiji's and their guild, Super Free(and I wish I didn't. Take my word for it)...

What they got me, Hisca and Chastel wearing right now can be kinda describe as … maid themed...I think. Top to bottom, I'm wearing a ruffled hairband, a blonde wig, A white ruffled collar with a red ribbon. A white collarless blouse with puffed short sleeves with black shoulder ruffles, and a black waist band. Also, I'm wearing a short black open-front mini-skirt worn over a white mini-skirt that just covers my crotch(On the bright side, at least I'm wearing underwear this time), and a short white apron that goes only halfway down said skirts and has a sash that ties in a rather cute bow at the back. My leg-wear consists of white stocking that almost reach my skirt with, interestingly enough, black leg-warmers and finally, a pair on maryjane shoes.

The twins are wearing similar outfits, and blue and green wigs (Hisca's wearing blue, Chastel's wearing green). Well compared to what Gradana used to make me wear, this is...rather conservative... But not by much...

"Well, Julia How's the outfit?" Yuri, Now dressed like a pimp, including a white hat(Which his hair's tucked up in) as we exited the alley me and the twins needed to change.

"Like I oughta be performing a karaoke number on stage in this outfit." I replied in a deadpan tone as I handed him our normal clothes in a small duffel bag. "And preferably just that only." I simply have a bad feeling about this...

"Us too!" The twins added. "... 'Though it sounds like fun." Chastel said, grinning.

"Really, sis?" Hisca replied, adjusting her blue wig. "...I feel kind of...silly wearing this." She slightly tugs on her short skirt.

"I'm feeling just as silly too." I reassured.

"Alright, now that you three are...dressed for success..." Hatchette said. "And me and Yuri are properly attires as your sleazy and EEEEEVIIILLLL managers. Let's pay the club a visit." Oh, good grief...don't tell me we're gonna have to endure Hatchette's hammy overacting?

We approached the front doors, A doorman greeted us. "Hold it right there..." He holds out his palm. "Who are you?"

"Moi?" Hatchette placed his hand on his chest. "Oh come on, you don't remember me...? Its me Hatchette Gachot,... Don't you remember?" Wait what...? Oh now I remember... Gradana used to have him take me to that club to...perform three years ago.

"Hatchette...? Is that you?" The doorman replied. "I almost didn't recognize you in that zoot suit. Heard you were kicked out the Royal Guard for...conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman."

"Yeah, you heard right, nowadays I'm making a living as one of Earl Gradana's pimps." He said in a rather...sleazy tone. "This is my assistant, George." He points at Yuri. "Say hello to the nice doorman, George."

"Hello there." Yuri greeted.

"What's with the Duffel bag?" The doorman asks.

"Oh, this..." Yuri holds up the duffel-bag. "Oh that's a change of clothes in case your clients want to dress 'em in something else."

"We already provide a change of clothes for our ladies." The doorman replied. "So you don't need to bring anything extra."

Hatchette gets his attention before he could examine our duffel-bag. "And these three bitches are some of Gradana's slaves, um, I mean maids." He introduces us, Say hello, you three."

"Um... Konbanwa." I greeted in Yurzorean bowing slightly.

"Hello." The twins greeted simultaneously...

"Hmmm... That bespectacled one... She can speak Yurzorean eh?" The doorman said. He examines me and the twins. "She looks a little familiar... the height...the face... the glasses... hold on... is that a wig?" Oh shit, we're busted. "Take it off off, please." Definitely busted.

"Do as he says." Hatchette orders. So I took off the wig.

"So... you really have dark brown hair... looks a bit short... You know, Hatchette, she looks like That slave you used to bring here three years ago."

"Yeah, she does look like Julia DuBois, doesn't she." Hatchette replied. Okay looks like the jig's up gonna have to...

"But, she's really her twin sister, Janice Nina DuBois." Huh...? "Julia's even more promiscuous sister... Who ran away from home shortly after my master became Earl, and has been living as his servant, pleasing his desires."

Actually I do have a sister by that name of Nina j. DuBois, and yes, she's straight. But she's five years younger than me, and still lives with my family up north in Halure. But she's grown her hair as long as Yuri's, has perfect vision. And STILL a virgin, So kindly don't get any ideas or I'll. Come. After. You.

...I really mean it…

"He had to disguise her with a wig and those dorky round-rim glasses in order to smuggle her in... She wants to perform at this here club, don't you my dear?" Hatchette said in an overly sleazy tone.

"Oh, yes, my master, I really really really... Really want to...perform here and satisfy the gentlemen at this club... Tee hee hee!" I replied. Hatchette isn't the only one to improv on the fly...sigh... And I was hoping to clobber that doorman...oh well...

The doorman studies the twins. "They too wear wigs... let us see their real hair."

"Show him, you two." Yuri ordered. And Hisca and Chastel removed their wigs revealing their red hair.

"Quite gorgeous hair these two have." The doorman commented. "What are their names, not that it matters."

"The... smaller one name's Holly Blossom and the...bigger one's name's Cherry Blossom." Hatchette answered. "They're twins, by the way, My master and his friends broke 'em in last week. I helped break in Holly on both her holes when we double penned 'em."

Hisca and Chastel gives Hatchette a slightly dirty stare, Not surprising that's just what Gradana, Hatchette and the other three scumbags did to them three years ago when Hatchette was in a...different state of mind.

"All three of these slaves are taking Tentacle Syrup to make 'em horny and obedient... And we're using eye drops to hide the dullness in their eyes." Hatchette explained.

"Really..." The doorman stroked his chin. "Yow are you three feeling?"

Improv time again... "Oh, my! My head feels soo dizzy right now!" I said, holding my head rocking it slightly left and right. "And my boobs and pussy feel sooo tingly!" I can't believe that I had to use those absolutely...dirty words again. "And I'm feeling soo horny right now... Do you have a Karaoke machine...? I wanna warm up with some singing." Um yeah... They used to make me perform Karaoke before they got down to the rough sex...

"Wow, you even sound like Julia...Right down to the accent... As expected of her twin sister." The doorman replied. And are you two feeling the same?" He asks the twins.

"Oh, yes! We're feeling just as dizzy, tingly and horny!" The Twins answered. "And we wanna sing Karaoke too!" Are you two absolutely serious...? They might make you two sing in Yurzorean...

"Well I'd like to hear you three sing, but the karaoke machine isn't working tonight." The doorman shook his head.

"Awwwwww!" Me and the twins moaned, pretending to be upset.

"I know, we shoulda imported a Yurzorean model but we had to make do with an Ilyccian copy made by Aspio Music(tm)."

"I think I can fix it." Yuri offered. "We... have one like this up at... Gradana's." I think Yuri means the one down at that izakaya, you know the one that Flynn took Sodia on a date to last fall. Now that I think about it, we have such a karaoke machine in the maids lounge up at the castle and we maids, especially Natalie and Hannah, and occasionally the twins and Sodia, like to let off some steam by doing some karaoke... With the accompanying dance numbers

"Is that so?" The doorman replied. "But still I need to see some papers before I can let you all in."

"Oh, yeah the papers..." Hatchette pulls out some documents. "Here you go, I hope they're in order."

The doorman examines the papers. One each for me, Hisca and Chastel... Or rather Janice, Holly and Cherry. "Looks like Granada's signature all right." Who's have thought that Schwann was good at forgery.

"Well I guess I'll let you in... You can fix our karaoke machine, right?" The doorman asked.

"Sure can." Yuri replied as we entered this absolutely wretched hive of scum and villainy. "Lead me to that sucker!"

We came into the main lounge. The doorman showed Yuri the karaoke machine, and Yuri examined it. "That thing hasn't worked right since that roadie with the wicked looking belt buckle knocked one of mr Cumore's bodyguards into it. Man that guy and the one with the mustache really tore the place apart before mr Cumore got himself electrocuted trying to kill one of those roadies..."

Ah, Edward and Ralph... Wish I was there to see it. Both the fight and Cumore getting short circuited.

"Alright...let's see..." Yuri opened up the karaoke machine. "Can you bring me some tools?" He asked and the doorman brought up a toolkit from backstage. "Alright, let's get to it..." After several minutes, Yuri closes the panel and plugs it in. "Okay let's try it now." He turns on the machine, selects a song and it plays perfectly as the lyrics scrolled across the screen. "Now then, you three..." He looks at me and the twins. "Get up on the stage, its time you sang and danced for our pleasure." I should mention, a whole bunch of men, both Yurzorean employees and young Ilyccian nobles showed up in the meantime.

Good grief... I was afraid of this... I'm gonna have to sing and dance... on stage... wearing this outfit... And so is Hisca and Chastel... In front of all those libertines. Oh well, might as well get it over with... "As you wish, masters..." We bowed to Yuri and Hatchette and got on the runway leading onto the stage. "Okay, So what song do you want us to do?"

"Well we thought we'd try out this." The Doorman replied. "I'm sure that Gradana taught you the dance steps that go with this song?" I nodded. I used to do this song and that accompanying dance for that asshole, Gradana and his lackeys three years ago... "Good, Since we know you can speak Yurzorean, we'll have you do the singing as the twins dance in unison to you."

"As you wish, master." I bowed. Hisca and Chastel stepped back. The doorman programmed the Karaoke machine, I saw the Lyrics come up and we started our dance number... Ho boy... Here goes...

_**(Basically just watch any Youtube video featuring 'Entrance To You' by Nao As well as the accompanying dance scene from 'Custom Maid 3D' and you'll get the idea what Julia and the twins was doing on stage. The song goes something like this, Author) **_

_irozuita manazashi de anata e to koishiteru _

_hitomi wo tojita sae utsurikomu kage ni _

_only for you, one and only _

_awaku terashidasu KYANDORU ni yureta _

_anata sagasu omoi dou sureba ii no? _

_sono hohoemi wo zutto zutto mitsumetetai _

_motto chikaku ni dareyori itakute _

_Just dance totsuzen majiwaru anata no shisen ni _

_omowazu sorashite kimazusa afurete _

_soredemo anata no shigusa no subete wo itsudemo kanjitai _

_nee anata no konomi wo atashi ni oshiete _

_sonna no sunao ni ienai kikenai _

_setsunaku tatazumu koi suru SUTEEJI anata to odoritai _

_only for you, one and only _

_itsumo mayou tabi tadoritsuku kotae _

_yukiba nakusu you ni kakusenai kimochi _

_sono hohoemi wo zutto zutto tayasanaide _

_donna toki demo mabushiku terashite _

_Just dance kotoba ya nukumori anata no KAKERA ga _

_atashi ni kono mune sukima wo megutte _

_kokoro no PEEJI ni namida to issho ni yasashiku nijinda _

_tsutaetai todoketai anata e to kono omoi _

_kirameku isshun wo eien ni kaete _

_Just dance kotoba ya nukumori anata no KAKERA ga _

_atashi ni kono mune sukima wo megutte _

_kokoro no PEEJI ni namida to issho ni yasashiku nijinda _

_nee anata no konomi no atashi ni naritai _

_oshiete hoshii yo anata no PUREMIA _

_dare ni mo makenai koi suru SUTEEJI anata to odoritai _

_only for you, one and only_

_**(And here's a Rough Translation, Author)**_

_You are in love with you to look at it is colored _

_To shadow you from reflecting even closed eyes _

_only for you, one and only _

_It shook the candles that illuminate lighter _

_And should I look for what feelings you? _

_I want to be staring at much much a smile that _

_Than anyone who entrusted to closer _

_To the line of sight of your crossing suddenly Just dance _

_Overflowing awkwardness and diverts involuntarily _

_I still want to feel at any time all of the gesture of your _

_To tell me your favorite Hey _

_You do not hear it can not be said obediently for such _

_I want to dance with you stage in Love standing painful _

_only for you, one and only _

_Answer to arrive whenever you get lost all the time _

_Feelings you can not hide so as to eliminate nowhere to go _

_Do not much much He loves the smile that _

_In the light glaring at any given time _

_The pieces of your warmth and Just dance words _

_Over this gap in my chest _

_I gently blurred with tears to the pages of the mind _

_I think this to you who want to send you want to convey _

_By changing forever the moment you sparkling _

_The pieces of your warmth and Just dance words _

_Over this gap in my chest _

_I gently blurred with tears to the pages of the mind _

_I want to be my favorite of your Hey _

_Premier of you I want you to tell me _

_I want to dance with you in love stage that is second to none _

_only for you, one and only_

...*blush*... Boy, did I feel absolutely silly singing and dancing on stage in that outfit. Let's just say this is just like that certain H game I came across on my last tour. I looked over the shoulder at Hisca and Chastel and I can see they were blushing slightly as well, I suppose they were feeling just as silly as well... "Um...How was our dance? I hope it made you all happy." I asked the audience. And the audience clapped at our performance... making us feel EVEN more sillier...*blush again*...

We got down off the stage. "Subete no kenri anata ni ōku, shigoto ni modoru. Watashitachiha, han-jikan de hiraku... (All right you lot, back to work. We open in half an hour...)" He said to his fellow employees in Yurzorean. "And, you guys are a bit early." He said to the libertines.

"We just wanted to get our playrooms early, we have passes." One of them said, as the showed the doorman their early passes.

"Ah! Viscount Chamois-san. Good evening." The doorman greeted. "Sorry for not being at the door. We were trying out some new talent." He looks at us... "What do you think... A maganekko and two red-headed twins... dressed as maids."

"Very cute." Allen replied. Ugh... This guy reminds me of Alphonso back on Arcadia, sheesh. What a fop he is. I've met him a few times at the castle, I never had sex with and I certainly hope I never will. "Are they virgins?"

"Gomen'nasai, I'm afraid they're not, or I don't know their current owner, Earl Gradana Brandon Stafford." The doorman apologizes. Remind me to kick Gradana in the balls next time I see him...

"That's a shame..." Allen shakes his his head. "Ah, no matter, still quite cute... especially you, my glasses girl." He strokes my chin. "Could you send 'em to my personal playroom?"

"Of course, Allen-san, Enjoy their company tonight..." He looks at us. "Come with me, you three..." He gestures at me and the twins and we follow him backstage... to the infamous playrooms... Yuri and Hatchette follow...

_**XXX**_

"This is honorable viscount Chamois-san's personal playroom." The doorman opened the door. "Please enter and await our client... He will be here shortly."

"We'll be waiting outside..." Yuri said as we went in. It's been a rather long time since I was last in these...playrooms. The one we're(that is me, Hisca and Chastel) in has a hardwood floor, and light brown walls(no doubt sound-proofed) and has adjustable lighting to...suit the mood. A finely made double wide bed with fine linen sheets and brown covers. A drawer, a table, a couple of plush couches and a phonograph blastia with several records with music for the right moods. Yuri tosses in the duffel bag containing a change of clothes and our gear... "You three get dressed and gear up."

"Got it, Yuri." I replied as I started to undress. "No peeking now."

"Same goes to you too, Julia." Hisca said as she got out both hers and Chastel's uniforms. Then both of them went behind a partition to undress. "We know you too well."...sigh... And they have such nice bodies too... It didn't take me to long to shed my custom maid outfit and get into... well my usual maid outfit...

As I was lacing up my boots, we hear a knock on the door... "Oh, lovely ladies your handsome master has arrived to grace you three with his oh so elegant presence." Allen announced on the other side of the door. "May I come innnn?"

"You most certainly may, young master." I replied as I finished tying my boots and put on my matching headband.

The door opens and in comes viscount Allen Chamois... Oh, good grief just what IS he wearing...? Does he shop at the same store as Cumore or something..? Let's just say he's...dressed for S&M... once again...Good grief... "I'd thought we'd start off by going to the downstairs torture playroom and warm up with a little whippy-whippy... Huh...? What with that maid outfit... I can't see your knees with that skirt!"

And I simply prefer it that way, thank you very much.

"Just why are you wearing that...outfit?" He looks me top to bottom. "...Wait a minute... I recognize that attire... That's the uniform of the royal housemaids... and that hair, those glasses...that face... that voice... No way... Is that you, Julia?"

Oh shit! Busted... Again...?

"I don't believe this...! How did I not notice that it was you earlier singing on the stage?" Maybe because you are an absolutely oblivious idiot, Allen. "I can't believe you're... moonlighting here as a pleasure-girl, You must really miss the sex, don't you?"

Okay, so maybe I'm not busted, provided that the twins remain hidden. Maybe I can work with this... "Uh...yeah... I...kinda do... EEEK!" I yelped as Allen just suddenly groped my butt! I felt his fingers, through my skirt, and petticoats! How RUDE! I jump back and start backing away. "How dare you! I mean...Not so fast! I wasn't ready!" Just as bad as Alfonso. Or was Alfonso worse 'cause he also dry humped me... *SHUDDER*_…_ Just thinking about his...budge…*SHUDDER AGAIN*...

"Oh really, Julia." Allen replied. I'm sure you read the contract for this place... I can do whatever I want to my sexual partner here." Yeah I did read that contract earlier, but still...

"Oh, yeah... that contract, I...kinda skimmed through it...Aheh heh heh... Would you mind not coming so close... Aheh heh!" I was slowly backing away from him with my hands up to keep some space between us. Why couldn't he wear something normal? Even Cumore had better taste... What am I saying...? "S&M simply doesn't... interest me anymore. Aheh heh heh!"

I noticed Hisca peeping out from behind the partition, finger pressed up to her mouth. I nodded in acknowledgment as she began to sneak up from behind the perverted and distracted nobleman...

"To think even after you broke away from Gradana three years ago, you still crave a good rumpy-pumpy with us men." Allen grinned slowly advancing making me back up until I felt my skirt touch the bed. "Oooh, how I dreamed of finally having sex with the only female victor of the Hunger Games while she's still young and pretty...Even if she isn't a virgin anymore!" Jeez... thanks for reminding me of that fact... "Oh don't be so shy, Julia...I'll be quite gentle with..."

And then I Hisca, now dressed in her armor, snuck up behind him and gave him a karate chop to the back of his head, turning out his lights...

"Sorry, viscount, I'm simply not interested." I said as he collapsed to the floor. Yuri and Hatchette entered. And Chastel came out from behind the partition.

"Well was he good, Julia?" Yuri replied as he and Hatchette bound and gagged Allen.

"Very funny, Yuri." I replied, rubbing my butt. "...*shudder*... Just thinking about where he touched me... *shudder some more*..."

"Here you go." Hatchette gave us back our weapons. I strapped on my daggers and throwing knives.

The twins strapped on their swords.

Both Yuri and Hatchette chucked those long jackets(That's how we smuggled our weapons in), pulled out their swords, a flare gun, and a set of four flintlock pistols from them and strapped them on... Well, Yuri just wound-up the cord around his hand.

"All right, now that we're armed and loaded for egg-bear, let's find us a pink-haired princess." Are you sure, Hatchette? Seeing as we didn't bring along my old hunting rifle… Anyway, we nodded and left the playroom and started our search...

_**XXX**_

We started checking each of the playrooms for Estellise.

1st room... Empty.…

2nd room... Occupied... Four guys...two custom maids. "Ugh...that brings back bad memories." Chastel said. Just you, Chastel?

3rd room... Occupied... one guy, two maids, one cup... ugh... I know where this is going, so we went to the…

4th room... Empty…

5th room... Occupied. One guy, one custom maid and a donkey...? Now that's just wrong…

We head to the basement floor…

6th room... Empty... also the torture chamber where Allen wanted to do some...whippy-whippy with me.

"Wouldn't surprise me if this is what Cumore's bedroom looks like." Yuri commented.

"It does..." I replied. Everyone looks at me. "Don't ask... Just... Don't ask."

7th room... Occupied, one man, one girl, pink hair... But she wasn't Estellise.

8th room... Occupied, Two guys... Having sex with each other. I didn't know they had...custom butlers...

"Didn't need to see that... *shudder*..." Yuri said.

9th room... Occupied... Five guys, five custom maids and...a... Tentacle monster...?

... And they're all...

GAAAH! My eyes! MY EYES! HOW ABSOLUTELY... WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! CLOSETHEDOOR! CLOSETHEDOOR! CLOSETHEDOOR!…

_**...*SLAM*...**_

"Our... Brains... Need... A... Shower.." the twins said.

"I didn't need to see that either..." Yuri added.

"I...didn't know you could that..." Hatchette commented. "... I just lost my appetite..."

"...Can't...unsee..." I...*SHUDDERED*… "The horror...the absolute horror..."

You do not want to know what we saw in that room...Trust me... It's worse than worms...*KER-SHUDDER*… And that's saying something... Anyway, Estellise wasn't here... Thank goodness…

10th room... Empty, thank goodness... I simply couldn't handle another sight like the previous room.

"Doesn't seem that lady Estellise is here." Hatchette said. "And we checked all the playrooms."

"We're dealing with Super Free right?" Yuri said. "As I recall they like to... do it in the washrooms as well... Remember, Julia?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Yuri." I replied, remembering how they were about to rape Natalie in such a room before I found her and Hannah... and killed them. "...I think there's one down here... Oh I hope they didn't do her there."

At that point we came across the downstairs men's washroom. We opened the door to check... Oh my god... We...We found her... This...this is just...oh my god... How could I say this...? There was lady Estellise... Lying motionless on the floor... Her green eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling...

There were cigarettes jammed in her nose...

A paper towel balled up and stuffed in her mouth...

Her jacket and dress were all ripped up save for gloves...

Her left breast had a swirl drawn on her nipple...

Her pants were pulled down and her perfect white legs were graffitied on, a penis was drawn on her left thigh, a turd drawn on her right thigh...

She smelled like an over-used and seldom flushed toilet...

There was no doubt those...monsters heavily raped her...

Oh my god.. And last, but not least... There was a handful of toilet cleaning brushes, two cigarettes, and a...wine bottle jammed up into her vaginal opening...

Oh, Zaude... I know I've said it before and I'll say it again... of all the worst things that could possibly happen...this is...THE...WORST...POSSIBLE...THING...

"She's... she's not moving...I think... We're too late!... NO!...SOB..." I sobbed. Oh, lady Estellise...SOB SOB... For her to end like... SOB... Like this...SOB SOB...? I press myself into Yuri's chest, clutching his shirt, Crying on his shoulder. "...Yuri...boo hoo hoo hoo hoo... Lady Estellise is...DEAD! How...SOB...How could they...boo hoo hoo hoo hoo..."

"Julia...We're... We're Sorry." Yuri and Hatchette placed their hands on my heaving shoulders. Both the twins, like me were also sobbing and trying to comfort each other. "We'll make 'em pay, I swear it!"

Just then... "...groan..." We head a groan coming from… lady Estellise... We also saw her head turn slightly to her right... Can it be...? Is she... STILL ALIVE!?

I push myself from Yuri and run up to her. "Lady Estellise! Oh my God!" I kneel down and remove the two cigarettes from her nose and throw them away, and I take out the balled up paper towel from her mouth and also throw it away... "Lady Estellise! Can you hear me? Wake up! Please!" Her eyes start to focus... and she turns her head to face me...

"Ju...Julia?" Lady Estellise moans. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank goodness we found you! We're here to take you home, lady Estellise!" I answered, tears still running down my face. "Listen to me... There's a whole bunch of crap jammed in your vagina right about now!" I take her hand. "So please...hold still while we try to get them out!"

"I suggest we get those toilet cleaning sticks out first." Yuri suggested. "Then we can remove that wine bottle... Oh man... she's a mess... those frigging bastards went too far." You said it, Yuri, and they're gonna die for what they did!

"No shit, Yuri."Hatchette added. "Right now let's see if we can get that crap outta her... before we take it out on those dirtbags." How true...

"Don't worry, lady Estellise..." I squeeze her hand to reassure both her...and me. "...I'll be all over... And we'll send the assholes that did this to their screaming deaths!" Oh yes, there will be below the belt surgery tonight...

"Julia..." Estellise moaned.

"Don't try to talk, lady Estellise." I interrupted. "Save your strength... Okay lets get those things outta her!"

"Right Julia... Hatchette hold her steady!" Yuri said.

"Got it, Yuri... Chastel, help me out here!" Hatchette replied and he and Chastel placed his hands on her, holding her still. First, Yuri and Hisca removed those sticks... and then, he extracted out that bottle...

"Okay, that oughta do it." Yuri said as he tossed away the bottle. "Guess it's up to Doc to find anything that we might've missed."

"Yeah, Yuri." Hatchette said. "First we gotta her her back to him... Oh man...Flynn's not gonna be too happy about this." Just Flynn? What about me and the twins?

"Is...Is Flynn here?" Estellise asked.

"He is, lady Estellise." I answered.

Then Estellise reaches up and feebly grabs my sleeve. "You... you shouldn't have come here, Julia..." She moaned. "Flynn's in danger...You're...in danger!" Just then the door opens up... Something tells me it's...time to operate... and my rondels are thirsty tonight...

* * *

_**(End part 8)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Had to do a bit of research concerning pregnancy and its stages and symptoms.**_

_**I'll admit I'm taking a bit of a liberty with canon by having Zagi introduce himself to Flynn here at the bordello instead of at the castle(Even though it was to Yuri). Might have to adjust the main story if and when I start writing it.**_

_**Julia and the twins custom maid outfits are based on a similar outfit combo that can be found on the H game, 'Custom Maid 3D', along with the dance scene. No I didn't play that game, just watched the videos on Youtube... For research purposes of course...**_

_**Well not else to say at the moment. Next chapter, Flynn fight for his life, and Jurgis's and Bernard's against the psycho assassin, Zagi. And Yuri, Julia, and Hatchette do some... surgery but I doubt their... patients are gonna live through it... heh heh heh...**_


	9. Flynn VS Zagi

_**Part 9. Flynn VS Zagi, Gentleman's Club Massacre**_

* * *

_**(The Empire Club, Main Lobby)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"MWA HA HA HA...! My name is Zagi, Flynn Scifo. Remember it well..." Zagi charged at me, both of those wicked blades of his spinning. "... As I send you screaming in pure agony into the afterlife...!" He swings his first blade at me, but I quickly dodge it. "DIE!" He swings his next blade at me, but I block it with my shield. I felt that blow push my shied back, and I saw the sparks fly as he finishes his swing... I can tell this guy was intense and very aggressive.

"No, offense, but I'm NOT planning on paying a visit to the afterlife anytime soon...!" I reply, swinging my sword at him. He parries the swing. "And dying ain't on my to do list either...!" I thrust at him but he somersaults back.

"Hee hee hee... What's wrong...!? Can't hit me, Flynn...!?" Zagi sneered as prepares to charge at me again...

"I could say the same thing, you kook...!" I replied readying my shield.

"I'm gonna kill you, Flynn...!" Zagi charges at me again. I manages to block his first two slashes and quickly back-step from his nest three. "... And carve your name into my blood...! MWA HA HA HA!..." He spins his blades so fast, I could barely see them.

...Wait a second... Did he say he's going to carve my name into his... "You're sick!..." I said as I attacked making Zagi parry my strike.

"Why thank you..." Zagi grinned like a crazed madman as he struck.

I was parrying and dodging like crazy. He managed a hit or two, but they only struck my armor, leaving deep scratches or dents. I had to back-step to break his attack.

"... And after I'm done carving your name into my blood, I'm gonna take your intestines and make shoelaces outta them...! Then I'll take your stomach and make me a new fanny-pack outta it...! Then I'll take your lungs and turn 'em into bagpipes...! Then I'll take your heart out and make out with it...!"

Would you believe me if I told you he was saying all that as he was constantly trying to cut me into hamburger meat...?

"And then I'll... I'll... Could you hold on a sec... I need to think about this for a moment... Aw screw it... I'll just do something else to you that's nasty and sick and wrong to you as soon as I think it up... NOW DIE ALREADY! MWA HA HA HA!..."

We continue to trade blows for the next ten or so seconds. Then I caught an opening in Zagi's defenses and managed to land a blow across his chest, leaving a red line across it, but the wound was only superficial, just cutting his skin. "... You've managed to cut me..." Zagi examines his new injury, licking his own blood. "...I'll have to admit, for a wussy knight, I'm impressed, Flynn... Not many could do that! Oh yeah! Oh baby! I haven't had a fight this good in a long while! This is gonna be so much fun... DIE!" Here we go again...

"Let's see if you handle this, Blondie...!" Zagi uses a double slash that leaves an X shaped gash in my shield.

"NGH!" I grunted as the force of that blow pushed me back, almost taking me off my feet. "That was an arte, wasn't it..." I said.

"Well, duh..." Zagi sneered. "A little thing I like to call 'Reaper's Cross'. I used that to take out those knights guarding that prince last month... And their little horsies too. One more whack and it's bye bye to your shield!" He's right, I don't think my shield can take another blow like that. "So let's get rid of it!" He attacks me again, using that 'Reaper's Cross' arte, knocking me backwards and sectioning my shield into four pieces. "There we go! NOW DIE ALREADY!"

I had do duck and dodge like crazy to avoid his crazed swings and kicks before I could find another opening to exploit. "MY TURN, YOU PSYCHO!" I shouted as I unbalanced him with a blast of aer(Beast), and followed up with a flurry of rapid punches(Cerberus strike) and gave him another cut across his chest.

"That hurt!" Zagi replied, knocking me back with a karate kick. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely feeling it!"

"What are you talking about...?" I replied, guarding.

"Well aren't we sounding confident..." Zagi growled. "MWA HA HA HA! That's it! That's what I've been looking for since the games! An opponent to truly test my skills on! NOW I FEEL TRULY ALIVE!" He howls at the ceiling. "I hadn't felt like this since I killed my last tribute! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Oh great, now's he completely flipped..." I muttered to myself.

"Will you hurry up and kill him already...?" Nero ordered. "Before that four-eyed maid shows up...!"

"Yeah yeah... Hold your horses... I'm too busy enjoying myself..." Zagi replied, keeping one eye on me. "Besides, didn't you send your goons to X 'em out...?"

"Yes we did, Zagi-san..." Wada replied grinning like a cat that had just caught a mouse. "Even as we speak, our fellow guild members and the Lower Quarter johns are killing those two men who thought they could fool us by pretending to be honorable Gradana-san's pimps, as well as doing to that maid and twins, what we did earlier to to that pink haired woman.. And let's just say we like to stick things other than dicks, fingers and tongues into their pussys... Oh ho ho ho..." Well, I don't like the sound of this.

Suddenly the door burst open and in run... Eric Onkos and Stan Falakros... Both of them looking white as a sheet...? And trembling as if they saw a ghost...? They slam and bar the door behind them, dash across the main lobby faster than I can remember and try to climb over that partition that's separating us from the Masijis and the two councilmen.

"You gotta help us, Please!" Eric begged, rattling the iron bars like a frightened ape. "They're ripping us apart down there!"

"Especially, Yuri and that four-eyed maid..." Stan added, also rattling those iron bars. "They're slicing us to pieces like a pair of demons hell-bent on making our deaths as painful as possible."

"I'm telling you, it was a fucking bad idea to let them find miss Estellise..." Eric continued. "Especially after we gang-banged her senseless and jammed all that junk into her pussy...!"

"You two did WHAT!?" I shouted at them. If what they said about lady Estellise was true...? THAT'S IT! Forget arresting those two... I WANT TO KILL THEM!...

Problem was, that distracted me long enough to take my attention from Zagi... "Yo! Pay attention, Blondie!" He insta-dashes behind me(Falling Leaf), And as I spun around to face him, I got hit with a 'Cyclone Shot' arte that knocks the sword right out of my hand.

"Gotcha, Flynn..." Zagi points his blade at my neck, causing me to back up towards the wall. "Now, before you die... I want you to beg for your pitiful, shortened life... Just like that freckle faced knight did..."

"Um... How did he beg...?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know, Huh...?" Zagi growled. He turns to Eric. "Hey, Fatso, you remember how he begged didn't you...?"

"How could I forget...?" Eric replied.

"Yeah..." Zagi grinned. "That little twerp was like...(In a reasonable impression of Wesley's voice)... 'Oh, Please, don't kill me Zagi! I'm begging you, I'm pleading you! I promise I'll keep what I did with lady Estellise a secret! I promise I won't make her lick my ass, or put my cock into her mouth or her ass or her pussy again!..." You know If Wesley was still alive... You don't want to know what I would've done... Anyway, Zagi continued his impression of that dead weasel. "... 'Oh please no, pleeeaaassseee... I don't wanna die...'... (resumes his normal voice)... Pretty pathetic, huh, Fatso...?"

"Yeah, those were definitely his last words..." Eric agreed.

Zagi turns his attention back to me. "And I want you to beg like that..." Zagi ordered.

"Screw you..." I coldly replied.

"So you wanna die like a man...!? Suits me... DIE!" Zagi thrusts, but I duck under his blades, causing them to get buried in the wall. I then punch him in the face and used that brief distraction to get away from Zagi, and make a dash for my sword. "Oh no you don't Blondie...!" Zagi pulls his blades free and gives chase, but I manage to reach my sword, then... borrow sir Jurgis's shield, using it to quickly parry another reaper cross. I retaliate with a 'Demon Fang'.

"Very good, ducking my attack and punching me in the face then managing to get your sword..." Zagi growled. "...And even went as far to get yourself a better shield... I barely scratched it... Oh, baby... BEST FIGHT EVAR!"

Just then, we heard a loud banging... We notice that the door that Eric and Stan barred was shaking violently with each thud... It look like it's about to fly off its hinges...

"... Oh no..." Eric snivered.

"... She's...Here!" Stan added.

"AND SHE'S COMING TO CUT OFF OUR DICKS!" Both of them glomp each other and shiver and tremble like... terrified Lower Quarter johns.

...***KER-BAM***...! And the door violently flies off its hinges, sails across the lobby between me and Zagi, and smashes into Eric and Stan, knocking them into the cage, causing it to rattle slightly.

"NANI GA...!?" The two evil Yurzoreans yelp in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK...!?" Along with Nero and Bruno as we all looked at that now opened doorway.

"Oh, jeez... She's early..." Zagi said.

The first thing we saw was a pair of small glowing circles, about eye-height, then those circles move forward into the light, revealing themselves to be the shine coming off of Julia's glasses as she entered the room, looking VERY PISSED! Her rondel daggers were completely red, glittering and dripping, and she was splattered head to toe in glittery blood.

...Wait a second… Glittery blood? Don't tell me there are Gary Stus in the building?

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FRIGGING BROWN-SKINNED GLITTER BLOODED ASSHOLES...!?" She shouted looking right and left. "I KNOW YOU TWO RAN IN HERE..." Then that door she kicked in falls over, revealing the two completely dazed johns. "...AHA! THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME DID YOU...? AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING GARY STU FRIENDS DID TO LADY ESTELLISE...!? I'M GONNA CUT YOUR VILE MAN-HOODS OFF, SPLIT YOU STERNUM TO CROTCH AND STRANGLE THE BOTH OF YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!"

Ouch...!

* * *

_**(The Downstairs Washroom)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"Well well...What do we have here...?" The leader of that group of men asked in a rather thick Yurzorean accent said as him and his fellow Yurzoreans, in various states of undress, as well as a rather familiar looking group of dark-skins, all still naked except for Eric and Stan, looked in on us as we were still kneeling around the still prone... and still badly injured lady Estellise. "Don't even think of drawing your weapons..." He threatened. "You'll be dead before they leave their scabbards..."

"Well, Yuri Lowell, looks like you're up shit-creek without a paddle or a boat again..." Eric gloated. It seems he's gotten fatter and smellier since I last saw that revolting, smelly hog three years ago...

"And you still smell like you're still washing yourself in said creek, bulky..." Yuri sneered.

"We're gonna make you wish you were still Gilbert's plaything once we're done with you, you punk..." Stan threatened. "And that's nothing compared to what we have in mind to those three bitches you got with you..."

"I want to know one thing..." Yuri replied. "Did you guys do this...?" He pointed at lady Estellise. "Did you rip up her dress, doodle, piss and crap all over her..."

"Yeah, we did..." Eric admitted. "Well Kitano ripped her dress and fucked her first, then we took turns at her, graffitied her with markers, pissed and pooped on her..."

"We even stuffed a bunch of crap into her pussy..." Stan added.

"But it looks like you dared to remove it from her..." The Yurzorean said. "For that...you bakas must pay... Kill the men! Rape the women!"

"So...you bastards admitted to gang raping a princess, huh...?" Hatchette said. "Well there's only one sentence that's appropriate for this heinous crime..." He suddenly stood up, a flintlock pistol in each hand and fires into the crowd of rapists... *BANG BANG*... then he pulls out the other two pistols and shoots them at those fiends as well... *BANG BANG*... We can hear some of them screaming. And my nostrils were filled with the thick putrid smell of gun-smoke.

"GHAAAH! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!"... "ARRHG! WHAT THE FUCK! THE BLEEDING WON'T STOP!"... As the smoke cleared, two of them were badly wounded and bleeding heavily. And another one was dead, two bullet wounds in his chest.

That's when we noticed something…

They were bleeding glitter!

"What the…?" Hatchette gasped in surprise when he saw their weird blood. "Their blood's...glittering…?"

"Just as I thought… You're all Gary Stus!" I accused the remaining members of that rape-gang. "Including you two..." I glared at Eric And Stan.

"Wait a sec…" Yuri interjected. "You're telling me that Bulky and Baldy are the same as those bastards that…. That..."

"...That tried to turn you and Flynn into gays last fall..." I finished. "...And, from what I read in Fidi's diary and what I'm seeing in front of me, they're the same scum that's messing with our reality!"

"What are you two talking about?" Hatchette asked.

"We'll explain later, Hatchette." Yuri replied. "After we kill these fucking bastards."

"...Um, right..." Hatchette and Yuri draw their swords as I drew my daggers. "Yuri, Julia! Take 'em out! Hisca Chastel! Guard lady Estellise!" Hatchette ordered.

"You know what to do, Julia..." Yuri said. "I'll the high road..."

"And I'll take the low road..." I added. And we rushed at those extra-dimensional perverts, intent on sending them to Hell. Yuri rushed the Yurzoreans, and I went after the dark-skins.

Yuri side-steps a downward swing from a Yurzorean katana, rolls over that guy's back, and replies with a knee, followed by a downward swing, decapitating that asshole. His glittery blood squirting out the stump that was his neck like a high pressure hose.

Then he spins around, parries another katana, kicks the owner in the gut, gives him a knee to the face, and slashes him across the chest and the belly sending his guts flying.

He ducked under another swing. He hip-tosses his opponent to the floor, pins him down and stabs him square in the head. Glittery blood spraying out.

A fourth almost takes Yuri's head off but he ducks under it, stuns him with an uppercut, kicks him in the chest, and slashes him across the belly, spilling his guts on the floor.

The lead Yurzorean then engages Yuri..." You'll pay for my honorable friends deaths you lowly mongrel..." He shouted as he tries to kill Yuri.

"...Perhaps I will..." Yuri replied as he parried his katana and follows with a hard right hook to the face, a knee to the abdomen, then finishes him with a stab through the heart. "... And perhaps I won't... See you in Hell, bastard..." The fatally struck opponent falls on his back, his glittery blood spraying out of his chest.

Meanwhile, I tuck and roll under a knife swing, and stab the following guy, a rather fat large bald fellow who was still naked, square in the crotch, causing him to scream. I finished him with a slash across the belly, eviscerating that scumbag. Glitter and guts flying everywhere.

Then I spun around and stunned the leading guy with a kick, slashed his penis, and I eviscerated him with a slash down the belly. Then I reached in, pulled out his intestines and garroted him with his own guts. And slit his throat.

A third dark-skin tries to grab me from behind, but I drop down, slid underneath him, stabbing him in the genitals as I went. As he screamed, I got back up behind him, and slit his throat. His glitter spraying out like an erupting geyser.

"Why you bitch!" A fourth dark-skin with green hair shouted as he tried to stab me with the now broken wine bottle, but I easily evaded his somewhat clumsy attempt, grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the floor.

"Any last words, dickhead...?" I asked, readying my stab.

"AAH! GET HER OFF! GET HER..." He screamed his last words as I stabbed him in the privates. As he screamed in pure, and well deserved pain, I grabbed him by the base of his head and chin and... Ended him by breaking his neck.

Needless to say, both me and Yuri were completely covered in sticky glittery blood by the time we were done slaughtering those bastards. YUCK! But at the time, I was so enraged with what they did to Estellise that I didn't care, so long as they all died in agony.

"Oh my god...She killed Kenny..." Eric yelped. "And Butters, and Johnny, and Andy!"

"You bitch!" Stan added, both of those assholes staying well back as both me and Yuri was slaughtering those revolting monsters.

Well that certainly got my attention. "Oh, shit! You and your big mouth, Stan! Now she's LOOKING AT US!" Eric yelped, looking at my rather blood(If you can call that glittery stuff that) stained appearances. Not to mention my now reddened and glittering weapons... which are still thirsty. "And I just remembered..." He looks at me. "We saw you three years ago when Kyle was fucking you..."

"And..." I said.

"And again when you killed those guys at Gradana's pad..."

"And..."

"And now you're...GULP... Here... Wearing a maid outfit... And viciously killing them with the exact same daggers... getting just as splattered in their blood.. Just like three years ago... And... YOU'RE LOOKING AT US!"

"Exactly..." I sneered. "It's time you two assholes died a nice screaming death..." I twirled my daggers. Those two were turning white.

"Well, Julia... Which one do you want..." Yuri asked, just as glittery blood splattered. And his sword was just as red and glittery as my daggers. "Bulky first or Baldy...?"

"Well, Yuri, I think I want that fat smelly pig, Eric..." I replied. "I'm certain he was the one that deflowered lady Estellise, taking advantage of her drugged condition."

"Right, then I'll end Baldy then..." Yuri said. "You know, Baldy, you oughta consider yourself fucking lucky I'm killing you instead of Julia..."

"W-Wait..!" Stan stammered holding his hands. "You two aren't seriously thinking of... killing us..."

"Y-Yeah... I...I were just following master Charu and lord Ragou's orders when I deflowered her on her birthday..." Eric added, also holding his hands up... "Besides we're men and Gary Stus... We can't help it...!"

"So you admit it..." Yuri growled. "Both what you are and what you did... And that's a fucking lame excuse for what you bastards did to that girl. And don't blame us for what we are going to do to you two bastards... Blame the guy that gave you your orders... in Hell.." Both Yuri and me advance on them. Those two assholes won't be living to see sunrise, I simply swear it. Those two... and those other Gary Stu assholes we just killed just...went...too...far...

"Oh... um... Stan... Looks there's one thing we can do..." Eric whimpered.

"I, know, Eric..." Stan added. "And that's to..."

"...RUN AWAAAYYY! RUN AWAAAYYY!" They both shouted and bolted back down the hallway towards the stairs. They were joined by several young libertines and their custom maids.

"Run for your lives! They're gonna kill us!" Stan shouted, and the libertines and the custom maids, noticing the mess we just made, also ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLES!" I shouted, chasing after them.

"Hey, wait up, Julia!" Yuri and Hatchette followed me. We soon made it to the top of the stairs. We notices the fleeing crowd shouting into each of the playrooms, telling their friends to flee for their lives. "Hatchette, you still have that flare-gun...?"

"Yeah, I still do..." Hatchette replied, pulling out the flare-gun and cocking the hammer. "Time to signal captain Schwann and get this place shut down." He launches the flare into the night sky... another flare some distance shoots into the air. "Looks like they saw it... Good. In moments they'll be busting in..."

"Hey! What in the name of Zaude is going on out here...?" A somewhat confused and dazed Allen asked as he staggered out of that playroom we left him in... still wearing that rather kinky S&M outfit.

"I think one of the maids and her customer are high on crack!" One of the frightened libertines shouted. "They've gone butt-fuck psycho and mangled a bunch of guys down stairs! And now they're gonna kill us! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD! They're up here! RUN! RUUUUNNNN! THEY'RE GONNA GET US! THEY'RE GONNA GET UUUUUUSSSSS!"

Allen looks back down the hall and sees both me and Yuri looking rather glitter-blood-splattered. "Gah! Julia! What's going on...? Why are you all splattered in... glittery blood?"

"Oh not much..." I simply replied. "I was just mangling a bunch of rapists from another dimension... Need to clean my uniform once this is over... Do you still wish to... Now what was that phrase...? Rumpy-pumpy with me...?"

"Um...er... Heh heh... All of a sudden... Heh heh... I'm not feeling like having sex right about now... Meep..." Allen cowers back into the playroom.

"Good for you, viscount..." I smiled as we went past. "You'll most certainly live longer... Now if you'll excuse us, we got some absolutely revoltingly evil alien rapists that simply need to expire at our hands..." And I'm certainly going to make it messy.

We soon caught up to that panicking crowd of customers and their custom maids. They were frantically trying to open that door. "OPEN UP! PLEASE!..." One of the customers shouted.

"WE WANNA GET OUT!" Another shouted.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Another shouted

"PLEASE! LET US OUT! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!" And another one begged. Then they saw us.

"OH, NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! PLEASE...! WE'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! ANYTHING!"

"Anything you say...?" Yuri asked. "Then hand over that fat dark-skin and his bald buddy..."

"T-T-They're not here...!" One of the frightened customers replied. "Those two ran through the door first and locked us out to die horribly at your hands...!"

"Those two are through there?" I asked. They all quickly nodded. "Then get out of my way!"

I marched up to the door. The crowd fearfully parted, allowing me access to to that door. I tried to open it, but it felt like it was barred. So I started kicking at it... I can feel it weakening with each kick...And, with one last mighty kick..." HI-YAH!"...***KER-BAM***...! The door finally, and violently flies off its hinges, sails across the lobby between... is that... Flynn and... Titus...? And smashes into a cage surrounding the stage, causing it to rattle slightly.

"NANI GA...!?" I hear two Yurzoreans yelp in surprise. I notice that it's that revolting creep, Kitano and his equally deplorable son

"WHAT THE FUCK...!?" Along with thous two vile councilmen, Nero and Bruno as they all looked at that now opened doorway.

"Oh, jeez... She's early..." Titus said.

I marched right into the lobby. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FRIGGING BROWN-SKINNED GLITTER BLOODED ASSHOLES...!?" I shout looking right and left. "I KNOW YOU TWO RAN IN HERE..." Then that door I kicked in falls over, revealing my two completely dazed targets. "...AHA! THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME DID YOU...? AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING GARY STU FRIENDS DID TO LADY ESTELLISE...!? I'M GONNA CUT YOUR VILE MAN-HOODS OFF AND SPLIT YOU STERNUM TO CROTCH, AND STRANGLE THE BOTH OF YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!" Along with the Masijis and those councilmen(I wouldn't bee too surprised if their blood's glittery too)... And I have a feeling no court in Terca Lumireis will convict me... And NOT because I'm from a noble family... But something tells me Titus is going to be a... bit of a problem...

* * *

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Please don't let her kill us, Flynn...!" Eric begged, down on his knees and grovelling like a fat wimp as Julia steadily approached.

"Why would I want to do that...?" I growled. "Julia, did you find lady Estellise...?"

"We did, Flynn..." Julia replied twirling her daggers. "Those assholes gang-raped her half to death, urinated and defecated on her, wrote obscene graffiti on her and stuffed a wine bottle and toilet cleaning utensils in her vagina... The they tried to kill us but..."

"You and Yuri ripped them apart instead..." I finished. "Those two told us when they fled in here..."

"Not to mention Eric admitted to taking away her virginity on her birthday... under Ragou's orders… As well as someone named Charu." Julia said. "Not only that, they're Gary Stus, Flynn!"

Just as I thought. They were the same bastards that...*shudder*… Tried to turn me and Yuri into gay lovers against our will last fall. And now we're dealing with a group of them that's turning lady Estellise into a sex addicted whore. "Is that so, Eric?" I asked the cowering fat man.

"Yeah, I did, I did, Okay...? And we're Gary Stus too, okay" Eric blubbered. "We were sent here to turn miss Estellise into a prostitute for our master's three part hentai doujinshi! We didn't know that canon was a princess! We didn't know that she had...(points at Julia)... That walking four-eyed buzz-saw working as her maid!"

"It might look like a woman but..." Stan whimpered.

"It is no woman... It is a _**MONSTER!**_" Eric declared.

"A monster...?" Julia scoffs. "Obviously you two haven't looked in a mirror lately."

"And We didn't know they hired...(points at Zagi)... Him to keep what she's been doing for the last three months a secret..." Stan pointed at Zagi. "So please spare us... We don't wanna end up eviscerated corpses at her hand!" He begged and grovelled...

….Along with Eric. "We're even willing to testify against lord Ragou and master Charu! It was all his(Charu's) idea! Ragou wanted to increase his power and run the Empire! And master Charu wanted to… improve miss Estellise!"

"… Improve...Lady Estellise?" I replied. "You two things call what you did to her improving?"

Eric continues to beg. "So please, spare us, please! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"ME NEITHER!" Stan added as they both continued to beg and plead for mercy, looking quite pathetic.

"Oh sure, ignore the guy with the multicolor hair and the two short swords..." Zagi interrupted. "Am I gonna kill somebody or am I gonna have to listen to more yap yap yap yap...? Sheeeesh...!"

"Oh...Didn't know you were here, Titus..." Julia said, looking at Zagi. "So which badly dubbed card battle themed Saturday morning cartoon did you get that absolutely bizarre hairstyle from...?"

Huh...? Any idea just what exactly is a Saturday morning cartoon, anybody...? Must be an Earth thing.

"Um... I think it was from that hokey cartoon called 'Yu-Gi-Oh', Julia..." Zagi replied. Okay those two just lost me. "But enough about that! You dared to call me Titus...! Nobody calls me that and lives...!"

"Well I do suppose I'll simply have to be the first... Titus..." Julia sneered, readying her daggers.

"All right then...?" Zagi started twirling his swords. "You die first... then Flynn... DIE!" and Zagi lunges straight at Julia. "MWA HA HA HA HA!" Laughing maniacally, spinning his swords.

Julia gets into a defensive position, her daggers raised to block. Zagi connects… But all he hits was Julia's daggers. The force of his his causes Julia to slide back a few inches, but she's still standing and her rondels were still holding. "Hey, what the fuck gives...!?" Zagi was looking quite surprised. "Why didn't those knives break...!? Why the hell are you still standing...!?"

"Are you forgetting who taught me before he died, Titus...?" Julia growled, straining against Zagi's swords. "Your own father... Even though he was such an asshole..."

"Yeah...and guess who killed him...? It was Me...! And STOP CALLING ME TITUS...!" Zagi attacks Julia with a savage flurry of slashes and kicks. "It's Zagi now! Z.A.G.I...! And why aren't you dead...!?"

"I'm simply that good... My turn..." Julia replies and launches a counter-attack of slashes and kicks of her own. But Zagi, like Julia before dodges and parries her equally fast attacks.

… And Zagi was also saying all the same stuff he was going to do to me to Julia. "... Eww... I always though you were sick... But this is just absolutely ridiculous..." Julia replies as she parried, then replied with a karate kick.

From what I could see, those two were dead even. Neither one can get an advantage on the other. While all this was going on, I noticed a crowd of panicked patrons crowded around the door. "Help us, please...!" One of them called out. "We wanna get outta here!"... "But we're scared that those two might come over here and chop us up...!"

"The main door's over there..." I dashed to the front door and opened it up. "Julia, can you keep Zagi occupied for a few moments while I get these bystanders outta here...?"

"I don' think... WHOA...! That's going to... HEY! A problem, Flynn... EEK!" Julia replied while dodging Zagi's attacks. "Seeing as he... OH NO YOU DON'T! Is simply more... TAKE THIS! Interested in me... AND TAKE THAT, NUTSO!"

"Right..." I turned my attention to those customers. "C'mon you! GO GO GO!" I shouted and the customers and the... employees fled out through the double doors.

"Hey, what's going on here...?" The somewhat confused doorman asked as he watched the crowd pour out of the building.

"This is a raid... We're shutting this place down... Again!" I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna help my friend nail that nutcase in there..." I dashed back to help Julia fight Zagi.

I saw that Zagi used the same 'Cyclone Shot' arte on Julia Knocking her on her back despite her best efforts to guard. "DIIIEEE!" Zagi screamed as he dove down on her, but she rolls out of the way, leaving Zagi sticking his swords in the floor.

"Not Today, Titus..." Julia got back on her feet. "My turn..." as Zagi pulled out his swords and faced Julia, she uses a falling leaf arte to suddenly get behind him and attacks him with a flurry of kicks and slashes, each one lifting Zagi further and further into the air. Her last kick sends the psychotic assassin rocketing into a table, smashing it to splinters. "What do you think of that...?" Julia smiled as she landed. "I'd like to call this arte; Hawk Accent... What do you think...?"

"Oooooo... You're gonna pay for that, Julia..." Zagi growled, getting back to his feet.

"Do you take cash or check..." Julia replied as I joined her. "Oh, Flynn! Want to help me with this turkey...?"

"Actually That's what I was going to ask you, Julia..." I replied. "We need to beat this guy in order to get the antidote for sir Jurgis and Bernard..."

"Really...?" Julia looks at Zagi and notices something. "Right...! Can you get his attention for a second...?"

"I think so..." I replied. "Try not to die, Julia..."

"Same to you Flynn..." Julia replied. "LOOK OUT!" Zagi was jumping down on us but...

"GUARDIAN FIELD" I shouted as I used the spell to both heal the two of us(As we both suffered cuts from fighting Zagi) and stun Zagi with an electrical shock.

"EEGOBBLIGOBBLIGOBBLIGOBBLI!" Zagi babbled as he shot towards another table. "Ooooh... Now I know what sex with an electric eel feels like..."

"I simply almost feel sorry for the tables here... Almost..." Julia commented as I approached Zagi. "Now if only we can get that idiot to go after you..."

"Are you trying to fry me, Blondie...?" Zagi growled as he got back on his feet. "That's it! YOU DIE FIRST! AND THEN I'LL KILL THAT FOUR-EYED BIMBO AND GET MY MENTOR JOB BACK!"

"... And his attention is on you again Flynn..." Julia said as Zagi charged... But I blocked his crazed sword swings with my borrowed shied. Julia suddenly shoots past Zagi, passing close enough to touch him. "...Yoink..." She said.

"Hey, what did you just do...?" Zagi wheeled around to face Julia...

...Big mistake. "Yo! Pay attention, Zagi!" I shouted as I attacked him with a Pierce Cluster arte. My shield swipe sending him right into another table. "It must be getting hard for you to fight two skilled fighters at the same time..." I said as he got up. "You turn to face one..." He charges at me but...

… Julia attacks him from the flank "... And the other one simply kicks you in the butt..." She pummels Zagi with an arte where her daggers twirl and spin, lacerating Zagi's armor, and follows with a sharp kick, knocking him into the air(Storm Blade).

"That ain't gonna matter, you two..." Zagi performs a mid air recovery. "I've fought way longer odds than that in the games..."

"So did I, Titus..." Julia replies. Just then...

..."... THIS IS A RAID!" The loud tones of lieutenant Leblanc reverberated throughout the room as he and a dozen Schwann brigade and Jurgis brigade knights stormed into the lobby.

"...Oh oh... But not this long..." Zagi does a quick count of all the knights in the lobby. "... SHIT! Something tells me it's time to..." He turns towards the caged off stage, and we noticed that...it was empty... Even Stan and Eric were gone... Damn... Must have bolted while we were tied up with Zagi. "... Huh? Oh great, must've scrammed while I was fighting you two... Time I folded my deck and left... Too bad you didn't defeat me and took the medicine from my corpse."

… "You mean these, Titus...?" Julia holds up a couple of syringes from a pouch. "... Swiped 'em off you while you weren't looking...Hee hee hee.."

"Shit!" Zagi explained when he notices his pouch wasn't attached to his belt. "... Fine! You two dweebs won this round, but I'll be back!" He sprints towards one of the windows. "... I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, FLYNN SCIFO...!" He jumps through the window, smashing through the glass... "... And your little maid too...!" We dash up to the window, but we see no sign of the crazy-haired assassin.

"Lieutenant Scifo, your Report..." Leblanc asked, but...

"Not right now, Leblanc..." I replied as me and Julia hurried back to sir Jurgis and Bernard. "Sir Jurgis and Bernard have just been poisoned..."

"And I hope these needle I swiped from Titus hold the antidote..." Julia added as we exposed both sir Jurgis's arm and Bernard's. Both of them were breathing extremely shallow and ragged. "Here, Flynn..." Julia give me one of the syringes.

"I hope this works, Sir Jurgis..." I said, looking sir Jurgis's eyes as I injected him in the soft of the elbow. Julia does the same with Bernard. To be honest, we don't know if Zagi was telling the truth if those were the antidote. They might still die if we injected them, but if we did nothing... We know they WILL die... Both Sir Jurgis and Bernard suddenly gasp deeply and pass out...

Julia checks them by using one of her daggers next to each one's mouth and nose... After she wipes them clean... She notices mist steadily forming on her daggers. "Their breathing appears to be normal... Help me get their cuirasses off... It'll make it easier for them to breathe..." Me and a couple of knights unbuckle their cuirasses... At that point sir Jurgis opens his eyes... "Sir Jurgis how are you feeling...?"

"Hey, I was about to ask him that..." Yuri said as him and Hatchette entered the room.

"We could've used your help, Yuri..." I scolded.

"Yeah... But there was this bunch of weirdos wearing blue trench-coats and red-eyed goggles that suddenly showed up and tried to kill both Hatchette and me..."

"Yuri nailed three of them and I took out the same number..." Hatchette added. "Another group showed up but someone sniped 'em all..."

"That would've been me..." Sir Schwann said as he entered, holding his longbow.

"That was some pretty good shooting, old man..." Yuri complimented.

"Hey... Don't call me that..." Sir Schwann replied. "Anyway what's your... Hey, Jurgis, you okay...?"

"I've had... better days, Schwann..." Sir Jurgis croaked. "Anyway... Yuri, Hatchette, Julia... Find Lady Estellise...?"

"We found her, Jurgis..." Hatchette answered... "She...was in worse shape than you or Bernard..."

"How bad...?" Sir Jurgis asked.

"She was... Gang-raped half to death, sir..." Hatchette replied. "Yuri and Julia took out those that did it to her..."

"And they suffered terribly, we made sure of it..." Julia said. "The Aiheaps are guarding her right now. She needs treatment... as well as you two..."

"Yeah... Thanks for saving our butts, Flynn, Julia..." Sir Jurgis replied.

"Same goes for me..." Bernard weakly added. "Thought we were gonna die..."

"Right, then... Lieutenant Leblanc..." Sir Schwann turns to Leblanc.

"Sir..."

"Bring up the ambulance and three stretchers..." Sir Schwann ordered. "We need to get these two and lady Estellise back to the castle A.S.A.P. They're all gonna need some serious treatment."

"Yes, sir!" Leblanc saluted.

"We can get a full debriefing back at the castle... I don't think it's safe here..." Sir Schwann said.

_**XXX**_

Moments later an ambulance was brought up to the entrance of the gentleman's club. They got Sir Jurgis and Bernard loaded first. Lady Estellise was brought up a while later escorted by the still worried twins She was covered over with a blanket because, according to Yuri, Hatchette and Julia, her clothes were completely ruined and I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I simply can't believe I just fought Titus, and lived to tell the tale..." Julia said, as Me, her and Yuri used a nearby fountain to wash our faces clean of the glittery blood that was splattered on our faces. Come to think of it... Me too... I can't believe I fought Zagi, and here I am still among the breathing. "...Ah much better... Ooh..."

"Hey, Julia are you okay...?" Yuri asked when Julia suddenly collapsed on her knees.

"I'm fine, Yuri... Just … Tired that's all... Whew... All the adrenaline's gone outta me... That fight with Titus took quite a bit out of me... I simply haven't fought this hard since... Well it's either a toss-up between mangling the Valssuwreath in Shizontonia or when I kicked the Rapeman's butt on earth last winter, getting my favorite pin back... I simply hope lady Estellise is going to be okay..." Me too, Julia.

"Here, lemme give you a hand..." I offered my hand and helped Julia get back up.

"Thanks Flynn..." Julia replied. "I'm going to ride back to the castle with lady Estellise..."

"I'd better come with..." I replied. Me and Julia climbed aboard the ambulance and sat down near the front.

"Flynn..." Lady Estellise moaned, looking at me with her now dull green eyes, tears welling up in them. "I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean for you to... sniffle... see me like this... Like a... wretched... whore...sniffle... I'm so... sorry..." she feebly reaches out to me."... I don't blame you or Julia if you two want to...sob... hate me right now..."

"To say such a thing, Estellise..." Julia shook her head.

"Just try to relax, lady Estellise... "I took her hand and gently squeezed. "It's all over... "

"Yeah, Estellise, most of the ones that raped you tonight all suffered terribly... I made certain of it..." Julia said. "...We'll get the rest of 'em eventually... but for now... Just rest. We got a doctor at the castle that'll fix you up... And get that revolting monster drool addiction out of your system..."

We felt the ambulance start to move, taking us away from that now closed den of inequity and take us back to the Castle...

* * *

_**(End Part 9)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well that takes care of Estellise's last...*ahem*... sympathy call. Now all that's left is to cure her.**_

_**I'll have to admit it was rather fun writing Zagi's dialogue. Crazy stuff, huh...? Not to mention Yuri and my OC mangling those rapists.**_

_**Look for a well-known shout-out to 'South Park'.**_

_**The artes that Julia uses are based on the arte-set used by Ange Serena from 'Tales of Innocence'.**_

_**Well that's all there is to say for now. Next chapter, We cure a princess, and some bad guys get a bad case of...the crabs...**_


	10. A full Moon Mended

_**Part 10. A full Moon Mended**_

* * *

_**(The Castle)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

What a night this was. First two of the maids get bound and gagged. We learn that lady Estellise is pregnant, and goes out on a sympathy call just as we got the cure ready. We track her to the 'Empire Club', only to discover that it was all a trap to get rid of me and Julia(But it failed, of course). We find lady Estellise badly gang-banged… By Gary Stus... resulting in Yuri, Julia and Hatchette killing most of those responsible, and completely terrifying the other customers and the prostitutes in the process. Sir Jurgis and Bernard got poisoned, and Me and Julia were almost killed by Zagi(Who was hired to kill us), who held the antidote for Sir Jurgis and Bernard(We managed to get the antidote by the way). Like I said, what a night…

Right now, we got back to the castle. Me, Yuri and Julia helped with getting Sir Jurgis, Bernard and lady Estellise unloaded from the ambulance. "How are you holding up, lady Estellise...?" I asked as she came out.

"My...pussy still hurts, Flynn." Lady Estellise replied. "...And yet...I still want more rough sex." She turns her head away. "Please don't look at me... I'm no longer the naive, sweet, innocent little girl you knew for the past three years... I'm nothing but a putrid, filthy, naughty, obscene whore… sob..."

"So was I, lady Estellise... Yeech!" Julia replied. "I used to be like that too... Oh yuck, what a dreadful person I was." She shakes her head. "Well it doesn't matter now, we're putting an end to this nonsense, and hopefully you'll take the time to read the fine print on any contracts that are offered next time."

"Besides, lady Estellise... We don't hate you, despite what you've doing for the last four months." I said. "But we are greatly worried about you. And even after we fix you up...sigh... We know that you won't be the same person we knew before your birthday."

"I know, Flynn." Lady Estellise replied. "...I'm so sorry... That it all ended up like...this." They took her inside...

"Well, guess I'll be going then." Yuri said as he started to head back downtown. "I'm probably gonna get an earful from Anna for knocking Tweedle A and Tweedle B into the river."

"And punching me in the face." I added.

"...Yeah...That too, I guess." Yuri grinned. "...Lemme know how things turn out with her... See ya."

"We will, Yuri." Julia said as Yuri left the grounds and headed back to the 'Comet'. Then we headed inside. "I'm gonna have to get changed, Flynn." She commented on her still stained uniform.

"Me too, Julia." I agreed seeing as my armor was still bloodstained from the fight with those Super-Free goons earlier...

_**XXX**_

After I changed into my off-duty uniform, I made my way to the castle infirmary. Along the way, I met up with Julia, who was wearing a fresh uniform, and apron. "Well Flynn, It's been a while since I last saw you in that getup." Julia commented.

"Well you're certainly looking a LOT cleaner, Julia." I replied. "Hard to believe that a few moments ago, you looked like you were in a knife fight with a rape-gang from another dimension."

"Which more or less I simply was." Julia replied. "I'll certainly sleep well tonight now that they're dead and more or less avenged Estellise's purity."

"Yeah, I have a feeling you might." I said. "Well, speaking of lady Estellise lets head to the infirmary and see how she's doing." We continued down the hall.

_**XXX**_

As we approached the infirmary, where Lady Estellise, sir Jurgis and Bernard was resting, me and Julia were confronted by... "That's far enough, Flynn Scifo, Julia DuBois!" … Sir Cumore and several of his knights. Accompanying them were...

"...You!" Julia snarled when she saw Nero and Bruno. "You two have absolutely some nerve showing up here after what happened at that club!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Councilman Nero sneered back. "Cumore, I wish for Lieutenant Scifo and housemaid DuBois to be arrested." He points at Julia... "For being involved in the slaughter that happened earlier at the 'Empire Club'."

"And what about your involvement, councilmen?" I replied, drawing my sword. "Did you two not admit to me, Bernard and sir Jurgis that you were intending to kill both me and Julia before this... slaughter happened?"

"We didn't say such a thing." Councilman Nero sneered, obviously lying. "... As it stands right now, it's your word against ours... And ours has more weight... Sir Cumore..."

"Stand down!" Another voice interrupted. We turn to see that it belonged to commandant Alexei, accompanied by his assistant, Khroma, and sir Schwann. "Those two are not to be arrested!"

"Your excellency!" Me, Julia, and Sir Cumore and his knights bowed.

"I have come from the infirmary." Commandant Alexei said. "I just had a talk with lady Estellise concerning what happened tonight. And I feel that what happened there, And what lieutenant Scifo and miss DuBois did was...justified. Especially after what happened to Lady Estellise there." He shakes his head. "For her to have been subjected to being used as a sex-slave for the past four months... I thought I had decreed that the imperial council was not to have contact with her."

"It was baron Ragou, your excellency." I said. "Lady Estellise told us everything on the way back here."

"I see." Commandant Alexei replied. "She did mention having... sex with baron Ragou and those two over a month ago." We...nodded, Julia shuddered slightly. "Oh dear... And not to mention that she told us that she is...pregnant... This won't do."

"I agree, your excellency." I said. "But we are going to fix that tonight... as well as cure lady Estellise of her addiction."

"I see." Commandant Alexei replied. "See to it that it is done." He turns to the councilmen. "... By all right, I should have you two and Ragou arrested for this... breach of security."

… "... As such a thing would severely compromise lady Estellise's position as a candidate for the throne." Khroma added. "... Regardless of master Ioder's current absence."

"... But as it stands... We cannot arrest you two, nor baron Ragou due to your strong connections in both the council and in the imperial nobility." Commandant Alexei shakes his head.

"Yes, and if anything were to happen to us, lord Ragou, and his allies will see to it that lady Estellise is disqualified from the throne." Councilman Nero said.

"...And with master Ioder missing, Imagine the chaos in the Empire it will cause." Councilman Bruno added.

"Unfortunately, you two do have a point." I said. "We can't arrest you, nor do anything else against you."

I turn to Julia. "I'm afraid our hands are tied, Julia... for now anyway." Then I whisper in Julia's ear. "...At least until we get master Ioder back." She nods in agreement.

"I agree, Flynn." Julia shakes her head. "As much as I want to do terrible things to those two... I'll have to leave them alone... But can I, at least beat them up if they touch me or my fellow maids?"

"...Don't see why not." I shrug. "Anyway, we need to go see lady Estellise, so if you...gentlemen will excuse us." We walk past the councilmen and head on down the hall...

_**XXX**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

As Flynn, and Julia walk around the corner, Alexei, Cumore and the councilmen walk into a nearby room. "Khroma, Schwann will you be so kind as to keep a watch on the hallway while we discuss some things... in private.?"

"As you wish, my your Excellency." Khroma and Schwann bows as Alexei closes the door leaving her and Cumore's knights outside. "No funny stuff, guys." She warned.

Inside the room, Alexei talked first. "Well I must admit, I'm rather disappointed with what happened to lady Estellise. What Kitano and his lackeys did to her was... quite uncalled for... She is no good to... us dead."

Alexei was perfectly aware of Ragou's plan to use Estellise as a sex-slave to raise his rank in the nobility, matter of fact, he approved of it, hoping to better control Estellise himself when the time comes. He didn't expect that Estellise would get heavily ravished and injured at Kitano's hands. He'll need to... have some words with Ragou...

"Our apologies." The councilmen bowed. "... We didn't know that those Lower Quarter louts and those Super-Free guild-men would... Get THAT rough with her." Nero said.

"Last person we saw her having sex with was duke Kitano." Bruno added. "... We were surprised to learn what happened to her afterwords." _**(Why do I find that a bit hard to believe. Author)**_

"Like I said... I'm VERY disappointed." Alexei shakes his head... "I had assumed that she would only have one-on one affairs with Ragou's friends, fellow nobles, and others of his ilk, but not for to be … now what's that word... gang-banged half to death and have objects stuffed in her privates. I'll have to discuss this with Ragou and Kitano... But I digress. Anyway, how is Ragou's... other guest doing?"

"...He's... doing good so far." Nero replied.

"... So anyway we look at it, it appears that we have lost our hold on her highness." Alexei stroked his chin. "...For now, let the Jurgis Brigade... And that maid have their victory. Let them undo her highness addiction. In the meantime... keep master Ioder our guest until we can regain control of her again."

"As you wish, your excellency." The two councilmen bowed. "We shall leave in a week to give lord Ragou our report." Nero added.

"Give this to Ragou." Alexei gives them a letter. "It will explain everything."

"Very well, your excellency." Nero accepts the letter. "Oh yes, I should mention... what do you want done with the two surviving johns? The ones that Julia... didn't mangle and kill?"

"I'll make the...arrangements for their... disposal." Alexei said. "It's best you two leave the castle... I feel that you will, no doubt, be rather...unwelcome."

"Understood, your excellency." The councilmen bowed. "And by the way... about lady Estellise..." Let's leave this conversation, and see what our heroes are up to...

* * *

_**(The Castle Infirmary)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

As we approached the infirmary, we noticed Sodia and Witcher standing outside... And smelling a bit like tomatoes. "Sir Flynn!" Sodia saluted. "...and...Julia..."

"What kept you two?" Witcher asked.

"We had to change, Witcher." Julia replied. "We just can't go seeing Estellise looking like we just...came out of a battle."

"I... Think I know what you're talking about, Julia." Sodia said, probably recalling the... first time she had to battle. Part of an incident that both me and Yuri would rather forget...

"So is lady Estellise in there right now.?" I asked.

"Yes she is, sir Flynn." Sodia answered. "Along with Sir Jurgis, Bernard, Hatchette, Hisca, Chastel, Natalie and Hannah... And that...Hippie."

"He just went in with some kind of bottle." Witcher added.

At that point, Dame Margaret showed up. "Ah! There you two are... Have you seen Saleam?"

"He's just went in there, Dame Margaret." I answered. "He was bringing some kind of bottle in."

"Some kind of bottle.?" Dame Margaret eyes widened. "He's better not be making another bong in there!"

"Actually, it's a bottle of rubbing alcohol, housekeeper chick." Saleam said as he opens the door. "The princess chick is pretty dirty and I need to clean her up before I can do my work."

"How... dirty is she?" Dame Margaret asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Well... see for yourselves." We follow Saleam into the room to a bed that was partitioned off from both sir Jurgis and Bernard, who were both recovering from Zagi's poison.

We looked in and there was lady Estellise, stripped completely naked. She still smelled...and looked like someone dunked her in a sewer... Ugh... the smell... Not to mention... and this is the first time I noticed this, there were rather... lewd doodles on her breast and thighs.

"As you dudes and chicks can see, she's a total mess, and smells even worse than me, Bernard, Sodia, and Witcher after I brewed that antidote."

Dame Margaret was completely white with shock and looked like she was about to faint. "L...Lady Estellise! How...How could you.!? Letting yourself look... and smell... like...this.!? Oooh... I feel like I'm about to faint!"

"Dame Margaret... I'm so sorry." Lady Estellise apologized, sitting up. "Please don't... hate me."

"Witcher, don't look!" Sodia blocks Witcher from coming in. "Lady Estellise is completely naked!"

"Oh sure, it's perfectly okay to look at me when I'm naked." Witcher complained.

"That's because you're just a kid." Sodia replied. "...And you needed a bath! Not to mention you're too young to see this!"

"... Alright, alright, I'll wait outside... But call if you need me." And Witcher heads outside. By the way, he never got a look at lady Estellise in her current state... Just as well.

"Lie back down, princess, chick." Saleam said, and lady Estellise lay back down. "Natalie, Hannah, you got the cloths?" He asks the two maids.

"Sure do, Saleam sensei." Natalie shows the cloths in question. "Oh, welcome back, lady Julia." She notices Julia and she and Hanna both bow... Some things never change. "You're looking clean."

"...Along with Flynn-san." Hannah added.

"Well, Natalie, I did have to wash my face and change my uniform after that dreadful incident where we found Estellise." Julia replied. "You two remember how I looked when I found you two in that washroom."

"Oh yeah... you ended up all covered in blood after you killed all my would be rapers." Natalie replied. "So the ones that did this to lady Estellise."

"Like rabid mongrel dogs, Natalie." Julia grinned. "It was just as...messy." Natalie... smiled.

"As expected of lady Julia." Hannah said. "But you weren't the only one." She looks at Hatchette.

"True... Hatchette shot three of them... Yuri took out five of them... Whereas I took out four." Julia said. "All in all, it was a team effort."

"That's true, Julia." Hatchette said. "By the way... Those dudes were bleeding some really weird blood."

"Oh yeah, you wanted an explanation about those...Gary Stus..." Julia turned her attention to Hatchette. "Well… Me and Sodia first ran into one of them last fall when they were...How do I put this… Trying to turn Flynn and Yuri into homosexuals like them and yours truly… against their will. We soon discovered that Gilbert was from another reality when we noticed that his spilled blood was glittery. And he was here to...improve our reality to their other dimensional masters taste so they can make lewd fan comics… or hentai doujinshis."

"Yeah, that was weird..." Sodia added.

Tell me about it.

"Man...That's… Kinda hard to believe… If it weren't for the fact that me and the twins saw that blood myself..." Hatchette replied.

"...And something tells me that we haven't got them all..." Julia rubbed her chin.

"Okaaayyy..." Hatchette turns to Saleam "Anyway are you...gonna fix her now?"

"Not yet, dude." Saleam replied. "First I'm gonna clean and dis-infect her. That why I went and got the rubbing alcohol." He takes a cloth and dampens it with the alcohol. "Okay, princess chick, give me your arm."

"Um...Okay." Lady Estellise presents her arm, and Saleam starts wiping it down. "...brrrrr... that's cold!" She said at first, but as Saleam continued to rub... "... Mmmn... Mmm... right there... Mmmn." She softly moans, apparently enjoying the rubbing... Saleam then cleans her other arm and then does her back... "...Mmmn... Mmmm... So good... Mmmn.. You're so good, Saleam... By the way... did you bring your bong?"

"Lady Estellise!" Dame Margaret snapped, her body stiffened and her shoulders squared. "How could say such a thing!? And for that matter, cover your chest this instant!" She demanded, pointed at lady Estellise's still naked chest. "How could you allow yourself to be so... indecent!? Allowing yourself to be so naked around those men!? And Julia! You lot avert your eyes from her this instant, Please! Oh this is just a total scandal!"

"I'm afraid the damage is long done, dame Margaret." I said. "She's already allowed herself to be...naked to a lot of people in the last four months."

"Besides... Unlike them, we ain't interested in screwing her." Hatchette added.

"I know, but still..._" _She slumped her shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh... "Oh what's the point... you guys might as well look on... It's too late anyway... Sweet, innocent, gentle, pure, lady Estellise... sob... is permanently soiled... and pregnant...sob sob... and probably gonna end up a porn star in Yurzorea.!"

"It'll be okay, Margaret." Julia places her hand on dame Margaret's shoulder. "We are terminating the pregnancy, remember? And as for the porn star bit..." Julia reaches into her apron and pulls out a few rolls of film. "I simply took the liberty of unloading all of Kitano's camera blastias while we we were waiting for the ambulance to show up."

"So you took them?" Hatchette said.

"Yes I did, Hatchette." Julia replied as she walked over to a nearby lantern blastia. "Let's see what's on 'em... Before it's too late." We gathered around Julia. Me, Sodia, Hatchette dame Margaret, Natalie, Hannah, Hisca and Chastel Sir Jurgis and Bernard(They got better enough to walk). Julia opened up the first roll of film...

"...Ugh... Now that brings back bad memories." Hisca commented on the scenes where lady Estellise was dancing naked with feather fans.

"Now that's just wrong." Chastel commented on the scene with the teacup. "...I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Julia opened up more rolls of film and we saw all the disgusting things Kitano made her do... "How could he!?" Dame Margaret commented on the scene where Kitano...rode lady Estellise like a donkey. "... That disgusting person!" And the scene where he...treated lady Estellise like a dog. "Do all Yurzoreans treat their women like that!?"

"...Just the Masijis, dame Margaret." Hannah answered.

"...I swear those jackasses and their damn guild are just making Yurzorea look bad." Natalie added.

"I wouldn't be to surprised if they're Gary Stus as well." Julia commented.

We saw quite a few more scenes, each one more disgusting and degrading than the last... ugh...

Then Julia shows us the scene where she, Hatchette, Yuri and the twins found her... Oh my god... "... When we found Estellise like that, I thought for sure she was... dead." Julia said, tears running down her face. "... And we encountered the ones that did this... Lets just say their screams... were music to my ears."

"... How... How could they!? Oooh!" Dame Margaret fainted. Can't blame her.

"Well guess the show's over." Julia said as all those scenes faded away from the exposure to the lantern's bright light. Hopefully never to be seen again.. In our reality I hope... "Where's the smelling salts...? Ah...!" She gets the smelling salts and uses it to wake up dame Margaret. … "C'mon, Margaret, on your feet."

"It's too bad we can't use this as evidence against Kitano." Sir Jurgis said. "But probably just as well, considering his diplomatic immunity."

"And I simply couldn't risk letting him get them back." Julia added, tossing the film cartridges into a wastebasket. "I will not allow Estellise to become plastered on some porn-mag if I can help it... She's suffered enough as it is." She looks at Natalie, Hannah, and the twins.

"Yeah, lady Julia... What that fat bastard did to her... all the more reason I wanna take a sledge-hammer to his teeth... Grrrr.!" Natalie growled, shaking a clenched fist in anger.

Just then... "Hah ah ah AAH...! Oh, YES! Right there...Ah...AAAHN! Harder HARDER...! AH AH AAAHN!" Lady Estellise's sudden and ecstatic squeals make us all look back at her. It turns out that While we were looking at, and destroying her pictures from her last... sympathy call, Saleam was cleaning her chest and he was wiping down her boobs.

"Sorry dudes and chicks, needed to clean off her boobs." Saleam said. "You want that doodle removed dontcha?"

"We do, Saleam." I said. "But do you have to make her... squeal like that.?"

"Can't be helped, Flynn." Saleam shakes his head.. "... The drug's making all her girl parts way more sensitive than normal... The doodle on her boobs almost done, so bear with me for a couple more moments." He re-soaks the cloth and resumes cleaning lady Estellise's boobs, causing her to...

… Continue squealing in … unladylike delight... "... Hah HAH... AAH! Oh yes OH YES...! More more... HAH AAHN...! AH AH AAH...! So good SOO GOOD...AAAH!... Huh...? why are you stopping...? It felt soo good...! I want more!"

"Your boobs are cleaned, princess chick." Saleam explained. "...No more need to do 'em. Man you're really acting immodest, that's for sure."

"I'll have to agree with the hippie on that one, lady Estellise." Dame Margaret... agreed... With Saleam of all people no less. "I'm still finding it so hard to believe you became so unladylike... I knew that letting you wear... trousers for horse riding and fencing was a bad idea... Not to mention that outfit Clara made for you." She just shakes her head.

"I could make her drink the antidote before I continue." Saleam offered. "... However, her restored modesty will make it even harder for me to work." He got another cloth soaked and ready, then he wrings the cloth. "... Now then... Lemme borrow your legs, princess chick."

Saleam then cleans up lady Estellise's legs, concentrating on both the dick and the turd doodle what was crudely drawn on her... "Mmmn...Mmmm. Mmmn... Oh Ooh... So good." Lady Estellise moaned. Soon he was done with her legs, the obscene doodles finally taken off...

… "And now..." Saleam readies another cloth. "... I'll wipe down the privates... It might get a tad loud... Natalie, Hannah, hold her down, She could get a bit...squirmy... Could you spread your legs, princess chick?" Lady Estellise complies as Saleam sits down between her legs, conveniently blocking our view of her privates... Just as well...

"Hai, Saleam-sensei." Natalie and Hannah hold lady Estellise down, one hand on her shoulders and one hand on her abdomen. "Ho, boy this is gonna be fun." Natalie said...

… As Saleam... Started wiping down lady Estellise's pussy and ass... Lady Estellise squealed with delight, writhing with joy as Saleam wiped down her pussy. Both Natalie and Hannah were having some trouble holding her still.

"Would you stop wriggling so much, lady Estellise!?" Natalie tries her to hold her down. "... Jeez, you're like a bucking bronco!"

"No kidding, Nat!" Hanna agreed. "And her cries are just so... unladylike... Hold still, please, lady Estellise!"

"...Hah...Ahn... I can't help it, Natalie, Hannah!" Lady Estellise replied as she wriggled and writhed. "... It just feels soo good... Hah Haaah...! Huh...? Why did you stop, Saleam?"

"Because... well you're done with the cleaning, princess chick." Saleam replies as he placed the used cloth on a nearby bucket. "... You're now completely dis-infected and no longer smelling like a backed-up toilet."

"... Only now, you smell like moonshine, lady Estellise." Natalie added. "... I think I can feel my nose hairs curl."

"... I miss when you used to smell like bubblegum, lady Estellise." Hannah said.

"Me too, Hannah." Natalie agreed. "... Me too." Guess I'm not the only one.

"So I guess it's going to be that probe next." I said.

"That's correct, Flynn." Saleam points at the nearby bucket where he was still sterilizing the probe in question. I look into the bucket and see that it's... certainly dick-shaped to say the least. "Right now it's ready to go in." He picks it up and dries it off.

"Oh, man..._*cringe*_... You're gonna put that in her now!?" Natalie cringed as she looked at it. Also so was Hannah, Julia ad the twins.

Julia shakes her head. "... And, no surprise, Estellise looks like she's... looking forward to it."

Lady Estellise was smiling as she looked at the probe... "It looks like it's gonna feel good in my pussy... Does it... vibrate?" Seriously, lady Estellise?

"Sorry... Doesn't vibrate, princess chick." Saleam answered as he coated the probe in some kind of...lubricant. "...Messes up the mechanics... Now, I'm gonna smear some of this on your... Well... You look like you certainly want it."

Lady Estellise sat up and spread her pussy open. "Of course I want it, Saleam... I want it all! So please put it on... Please put it all in."

"Lady Estellise!" Dame Margaret snapped, stiff with anger. "... Acting like THAT!? How could you!? Show some modesty would you? Please?" Then she notices Julia... looking uncomfortable... "Julia? Are you okay? You're looking even redder than Flynn, Hatchette and me."

"Sorry, Margaret... It's just looking at lady Estellise, all naked like that... Showing off all her perfect white soft, supple skin." Julia replied. "... It's just I'm feeling rather hot and flustered..._*fidget fidget*_..." Her skirt slightly swayed as she fidgeted. "But I'm guessing you guys are... more or less feeling the same way about lady Estellise as well." She looks at me and Hatchette.

"Um... Yeah... you could say that." I replied.

"Keep it under control, you three." Sir Jurgis said on the other side of the curtain.

"I know I'm trying to." Bernard added. "We can still hear her, you know."

"Well, at least your dad'll know you're still straight, Bernard." Julia replied. "... And a human being like the rest of us here."

"...Thanks, Julia... I think." Bernard replied.

"Lemme get this straight, Saleam." Sodia said. "You''re really gonna put...that..." Points at probe. "Into her?" Points at lady Estellise. Saleam nods. "...Ho boy!"

"Not to mention, uptight chick..." Saleam rubs some of that lubricant on lady Estellise's pussy, making her go... Well, you get the idea.

Saleam continues. "...The princess chick's gonna be writhing like crazy, making getting it in more difficult than it needs to be. Could cause some really bogus problems."

"...So I'm guessing we're gonna need more than just me and Hannah holding her down, huh, Saleam-sensei?" Natalie inquired.

"... Exactomundo, Natalie." Saleam nodded. "Any volunteers.?"

"I'll help." I raised her hand.

"I'll assist as well." Julia offered.

Hey don't forget about us!" Hisca added.

"...We wanna help too!" Chastel joined in.

"Okay then." Saleam replied. "... Julia, Flynn... you hold down her shoulders and arms. Hisca, Chastel, You two take the legs. Keep 'em steady and keep 'em spread." The girls take our places and hold down Lady Estellise.

"You two feeling okay, Flynn-san? lady Julia?" Natalie asked us.

"We're fine... I think." I replied, my face feeling red...

"...I just can't believe we're actually touching lady Estellise with our hands..." Julia added. "...and my glasses are fogging up, aren't they?" She takes them off to...see better. "...Of course that's nothing to you, seeing as you bathe her every few days."

"... True enough, I guess, lady Julia." Natalie agreed. "... I've long gotten used to touching lady Estellise's bare body when I wash her... In a non-sexual way, of course."

"... I envy you, Natalie." Julia replied.

"...Well, I am straight, after all, Lady Julia." Natalie replied. "... So touching lady Estellise doesn't get me as... flustered as either you or sir Flynn... Man, you two are redder than ripe tomatoes." How true, Natalie.

"Right then is everyone ready.?" Saleam asked as he lined up the probe...

"We are!" We replied.

"...Please be gentle... Or be rough... Doesn't matter to me." You just had to say that lady Estellise?...sigh...

"...Honestly..." Julia sighed. "...Let's get this over with."

"If you say so, Julia." Saleam pushes the probe... "And here we go." … Into lady Estellise's pussy...

After a couple of minutes, Saleam gets his probe fully inserted. Not surprisingly, lady Estellise...enjoyed every moment of it.

"There we go... Terca Lumireis to princess chick... you okay?" Saleam asked.

"... I think so... Saleam." Lady Estellise softly moaned. "... You were... so good."

"...Um... Right... Anyhoo, I'm gonna plug in the probe now and see what we can see before we go into your womb." Saleam connects the part of the probe that was still sticking out to another blastia. He then turns on the blastia and it shows a holo-monitor showing a black screen. "Okay, lets turn on the lights." He flips another switch and...

"Um... Flynn...? Is it just me... or are there two beams of lights coming out of my eyes." Lady Estellise asked, two beams of light shooting out of her eyes. I know that she can be a bit of an airhead at times, but this is ridiculous.

"Um... I'm pretty sure it's just you, lady Estellise." I replied.

"Oh, my... Now that's something you certainly don't see everyday." Julia commented on that somewhat... comical scene.

"...Oops... Guess I had the lamps set on high." Saleam apologized. "... Hang on... lemme fix that." He adjusts a dial on the blastia and the beams of light stop shining from lady Estellise. "... Ah, that's better... Now where was I?" He checks his monitor. "Oh, groovy... right where I need to be... You guys see this?" He shows us what's on that monitor.

"Eww! What is that?" Natalie asked." It looks like the business end of a man's... well you know... only larger... Gross!"

"Actually, Natalie that's the cervix. The opening to the womb. Every chick has 'em, including you." Saleam answered. "Now I'm gonna apply some local anesthetic to it to loosen it up so I can go inside her womb." Saleam connects a syringe to the probe, then he extends a hypodermic from the front of the probe. "This might pinch a little." He warns before he injects the cervix.

"Ah!" Lady Estellise yelps.

Saleam then injects the local into her cervix and retracts the needle. "This should only take a moment... Ah here we go... Time to head on in." He pushes the probe through the cervix and into lady Estellise's womb.

"Hah...ah!" Lady Estellise gasps. "It's spreading my womb open."

"Well, that's the idea, princess chick." Saleam replied. "You're not in any pain are you?"

"Um... no, Saleam." Lady Estellise replied. "Just some...discomfort... nngh."

"...Right then... Let's see the damage then." He examines the monitor. "Woah... looks pretty red in there... what happened.?"

"I think that her womb was recently filled with some liquid and was inflated to simulate late-term pregnancy." I replied. Recalling those scenes where lady Estellise was dancing with those feather-fans.

"We know how that feels." The twins added.

"Me too." Along with Julia. "Don't ask... Just...Don't ask."

"I just found the fetus." Saleam shows us on the monitor the image of a bump inside of Lady Estellise's womb. "Looks to be about two inches across if I'm reading these bars correctly. I'm guessing about nine to twelve weeks."

"N...N... Nine to twelve weeks!?" Dame Margaret gasped, her face white as a sheet. "Lady Estellise, how dare you get this pregnant.!?"

"Can you...remove it?" I asked.

"... Well I'm gonna have to, Flynn." Saleam answered. "The bud looks messed up. In a few days, she'll miscarry. And it's an awful lot of pain... It'll even override the drug's effects... Very Bogus."

"I can certainly imagine." Julia agreed. "... Remove the fetus, Saleam."

"I agree... terminate the pregnancy." I added.

"Do you have to.?" lady Estellise asked.

"... We have too, princess chick." Saleam replied... "Because the Tentacle Syrup you've been drinking was slowly poisoning it."

"Not to mention we need to prevent a royal scandal, lady Estellise." I added. "It's... for the best."

"A... Alright, Flynn." Lady Estellise replied, tears in her eyes. "... Do it, Saleam... terminate...my pregnancy."

"Alright, princess chick... It's bogus terminating a life before it's begun... But it's for the best." Saleam inserts a tube into lady Estellise's womb, connects it to a low-power vacuum blastia ans sucks out the fetus, terminating her pregnancy. Saleam then proceeds to clean out her womb, removing all the material associated with her pregnancy. "Groovy power come to me... First Aid." He channels his healing arte on her womb. The inside goes from reddish to pinkish. He repeats the arte as he slowly extracts the probe, healing the damage caused by the foreign objects earlier this night.

Once the probe was out, Julia went and brought in a set of pajamas. "I want you to put these on, lady Estellise." She gives lady Estellise the clothes, and helps her get dressed.

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

"Okay, all done... Now I want you to drink this, princess chick." Saleam said as he offered me a bottle containing a reddish liquid. "I should warn ya though...It tastes bogus but it should fix ya up."

"Oh?" I said as I took the bottle. "Do I have to drink this?" I looked at Flynn, Hatchette, Julia, Natalie, Hannah, Margaret Jurgis, Hisca, Chastel, and Bernard.

"I insist, lady Estellise." Flynn said. "It's time you stopped being a prostitute doing those...sympathy-calls and started being a princess again."

"Yeah, lady Estellise." Hatchette added. "Make it worth all the trouble we had to go through to get you back here."

"Like Hatchette said, lady Estellise." Julia said. "And consider what almost happened to you at those asshole's hands, you're absolutely lucky to still be here...among the living."

What happened to me earlier... Right before they...Found me... The fact that I was pregnant... That Ragou, Nero and Bruno... lied to me... They promised that wouldn't kill Flynn, but they tried to do it anyway... Not to mention they tried to kill Julia... Not to mention... I was raped half to death... sigh... "... I nearly got killed. Almost got you guys killed."

"...And you made me cry 'cause I thought you were dead, lady Estellise." Julia reminded.

"... I'm sorry." I replied. "...Well, Inform Ragou I decided... I will no longer do any more sympathy-calls... It's not worth putting my friends in danger." And I drank down the antidote... "UGH!... That's...Awful... Not even... Not even..."

…

…

…

… Huh? Where...Where am I...? Is this the Infirmary...? What's going on here...? Last thing I remember, I was in my room, wearing my fancy riding uniform and I just took the medicine Ragou gave me. And now here I am, in the castle infirmary, wearing pajamas. What happened? Why is Flynn, Julia, Natalie, Hannah, Margaret, Hisca and Chastel, Hatchette, Jurgis and Bernard doing here... Not to mention... Why is Jurgis and Bernard... Like me...wearing pajamas? And … Is that Saleam?

"Huh? Where...Where am I?" I asked

"How are you feeling, princess chick?" Saleam asks.

"Um... There's this … really awful taste in my mouth and my stomach feels awful." I replied, clutching my stomach. "... Huh...? Why am I feeling a … slight burning sensation... Down here?" I sheepishly point at my...crotch, My face feeling quite red. "Why am I feeling this way...?"

"Do you remember?" Saleam asks

"Ummm... No... Not really..." I answer. "Am I supposed to?"

"In a day or so's time, princess chick." Saleam answered. "But I have a feeling that the memories you'll be getting back will be really bogus."

"Lady Estellise, what's the last thing you remember?" Flynn asks.

"The last thing I remember..." I scratch my chin. "...Lord Ragou came and visited me, wished me a happy birthday... and he said he had a task for me that would take me outside the castle... He gave me a contract to sign, but I was so excited that I didn't bother to read it and signed it anyway. He also gave me some medicine to protect me form the diseases I might encounter while I was outside. I drank it after supper before I left with councilman Nero and... That's all I remember right now... Did I do... something wrong?"

There was silence for a moment before Flynn answered. "We'll let you rest for now, lady Estellise. When your memories come back, please let us know."

"We'll be here to talk about it Estellise." Julia said. "But for now... good night." And they leave the infirmary. I try to get some sleep... I don't understand... Just what exactly happened to me?

* * *

_**(A few days and some returned memories later)**_

I can't believe it's been four months! And Ragou was... using me to advance himself up the ranks of the nobility. Not to mention... I've lost my flower, my purity! Giving it to a smelly fat greasy dark-skinned slob...*shudder*... UGH!... and his friends... UGH!...

And don't get me started on Wesley... YUCK! When I remembered that, I had to use up three bottles of mouthwash to get rid of the... taste... once again... YUCK! Not to mention OW OW OW!

And then, there's baron Ragou...*SHUDDER*… Just thinking about his thing... inside of me...*KER-SHUDDER*... It still sends chills down my spine...*SHUDDER SOME MORE*… And, yes, I threw up quite a bit when I remembered…*SHUDDER*... that.

Not to mention Nero and Bruno... All I can say it's a combination of YUCK and OW OW OW OW OW! Just thinking about their... threesome is still making my... rear ache... ow ow ow…

And then, there's this month where Ragou had me visits some of his friends, which included; Cumore, Gradana, Calvin, Kyle, and the most vile of that lot, Kitano... *shudder*... Ugh, Yuck, and ow... and I decided I hate branding irons... very painful... And a lot of aer to make it all vanish…

To say that I royally messed up when I foolishly signed that contract and took that disgusting drug was, to say the least, an understatement. I found out what that drug was and what it was made from.. Ugh... I can't believe I was actually addicted to... monster drool... ugh. And for that matter... to sex... and got pregnant. That disgusting Eric lied to me... *sigh*... I feel like such an idiot.…_**(That's...putting it mildly, Author)**_

Over the following few days, I spent my time talking to Flynn, Julia and some of my other friends at the castle about my... experiences under that awful drug. I got scolded quite a bit, especially by Margaret, and I deserved to be scolded. But they also reassured me, and helped me with my recovery...

Anyway, right now, I just noticed Flynn come back from his talk with commandant Alexei. "Flynn!" I shouted out as I ran up to him

"Lady Estellise!" He yelped in surprise as I squeezed his hands. I was so happy to see him. He was rather busy the last couple of days.

"...Flynn? You don't look very well." I noticed he was looking a bit...pale. "...Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"...Or is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"O-Of course not! It's nothing." Flynn stammered, looking somewhat shocked. There's definitely something on his mind.

"Oh... Are you sure you're all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Flynn replied. I wonder. A few days ago, he was almost killed by a crazed assassin hired by Ragou.

Then Flynn notices something. "Hm?" He turns his head in the direction of one of the hallways.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking in the same direction.

"Oh, it's nothing." Flynn answered.

"Anyway, Flynn what do you think of my new gown?" I asked, giving my dress a twirl. "Clara recently made it for me, It's a slightly different version of my blue gown."

"It looks pretty nice, lady Estellise... Just like a princess." Flynn replied. "...And I see that you're wearing your heart-shaped hairpiece again... And you're smelling like bubblegum again... And you're wearing a bodhi-blastia."

"...Hee hee hee... Oh thank you Flynn.." I giddily replied. "I never thought I actually missed wearing my favorite hairpiece or my favorite smell. That awful drug that Ragou was making me take really messed me up."

"No kidding, lady Estellise." Flynn agreed. "You were even wearing clothes that only Gradana liked." Yeah... those... dresses. I have since threw them out, along with that cheap-looking hair-clip... reminded me too much of my... slavery.

_**XXX**_

"So what was Alexei talking talking to you about?" I asked as we walked together down the hall. "Was it about Ioder and your pilgrimage?"

"That's correct, lady Estellise." Flynn answered. "I held off my pilgrimage to make certain you were fully recovered. But now that you look like you are... more or less... I leave for Halure in a few days."

"I see." I replied. I know I'll never be the same again... We continued to chat about some other topics...

… Eventually we saw Julia walking towards us. "Oh, hello, Flynn, lady Estellise." She greeted.

"Julia, How are thing going?" Flynn asked.

"Rather fine until I had a rather unpleasant fright." Julia replied. "One of the cats decided to show off it's latest catch."

"Oh my, was it a mouse?" I asked, hands up to my chin.

"...*shudder*... Earthworm... five inches...*tremble*..." Julia clutches her arms and trembles. "...Five really scary inches...*shiver*_._.. It scared me so bad, that I glomped the first person I ran into when I was fleeing in icy fear from it."

"Who?" Flynn asked.

"Sodia." Julia answered. "And I think I may have freaked her out just as badly as I was freaked out. But she managed to dispose of that horrid slimy pink slithering creature... *shudder*... Just thinking about it still sends chills down my spine...*shiver*... It took me a while to calm down and let go of Sodia... I'll need to talk to Natalie about her pet's discipline."

"...Tee hee hee... Just another day in the castle." I giggled. "Ah, mild castle life."

"... Not quite so mild to me... I was just scared outta my wits today!" Julia replied. "Nice dress by the way... 'The perfectly prim attire for a proper princess'... As Margaret would say. Better than those rags Gradana gave you." Thank you, Julia.

Julia turns her attention to Flynn. "Anyway, Flynn, I heard some interesting gossip in the Noble Quarter concerning duke Calvin DeSade..." _**(What happens with duke Calvin will be another story, Author)**_

* * *

_**(Estellise's Room, later in the day)**_

As I was taking my daily etiquette lessons from Margaret with Julia assisting. We heard a knock at the door..."Who is it?" Margaret asks.

"...Councilmen Nero Lupo and Bruno Kanec... Here to see lady Estellise." Came the reply. The door opens and they enter.

"What do you two oversexed assholes want?" Julia demanded. Like me she's had some...bad experiences with them...ugh... "And know that I am armed." She points at her daggers in their scabbards.

"I agree...What do you two want?" I also asked. "If it's about another sympathy call from Ragou, tell him that I refuse"

"Whatever do you mean, lady Estellise?" Nero grinned.

"Don't take us for fools, Nero." I snapped. "...And furthermore. I am no longer interested in having any more sex. Not with those smelly slobs, not with Cumore or any of his knights, living or dead, not with any other nobles, lawyers, councilmen... And ESPECIALLY not with Ragou or for that matter...you two...ANUSES!" I was stiff with anger when I said that. Especially after what me, Flynn, Julia and the Jurgis Brigade were put through the other day.

"Anuses?" Bruno asked.

"I believe lady Estellise was calling you two, appropriately enough a pair of assholes." Julia answered. "But she is, once more too much of a proper lady to use such a vulgar word."

"Even though you have no problem saying those vulgar words, Julia." Margaret lamp-shaded. "...sigh_._.. honestly..." She turned her attention to the two councilman. "So state your business and begone."

"Very well..." Nero replied. "We have informed commandant Alexei that we'll be leaving for Capua Nor tomorrow at first light to give our report to lord Ragou. After we conclude some business deals on the docks."

"And he will not be happy to learn that you aren't taking your medicine and performing sympathy calls..." Bruno added. "Remember, he still owns you via that contract you so hastily signed on your birthday. If you continue to refuse his orders like the slave you are... there will be...legal actions... heh heh heh."

Oh, right that accursed contract I so stupidly signed. I recently received a copy and it clearly stated that by signing it, I became the legal property of Ragou Stufato. To quote Julia, 'good grief'.

"I don't care about that contract." I replied. "As far as I'm concerned, tell my... master he can take that contract, take that...medicine...ugh... take his lawyers and you two and he can shove it up his own..."

"Lady Estellise!" Margaret interrupted. "I think you two have more than overstayed your welcome... such as it is."

"I agree Margaret." Julia added. "Now are you two going to leave? Or do I have to kick the both of you out." She threatened, tapping the toe of her right boot.

"Alright, alright were leaving." Nero replied.

"You didn't have to threaten us, jeez" Bruno added, also wringing out his ears as they both left.

After the door closes, Julia scratches her chin. "This business downtown… The docks aren't too far from that archduke's stockyards… Hmmmm..."

"What are you thinking, Julia." I asked.

"Nothing important, lady Estellise." Julia replied. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about."

* * *

_**(Zaphias Port Docks, the following day, Dawn)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

So here I am, down here at the docks just before the crack of dawn, hiding behind a crate, peeking at a rather important looking ship...

...And so was Yuri... "Hey, Julia... What're you doing here?" he asked.

"EEK!" I was surprised that I almost jumped out of my uniform_**(Julia is wearing her maid uniform, but is wearing her boater hat instead of the hairband, and a collared cape instead of an apron, Author)**_... "Wha...!? … Yuri, you startled me... shhh.!" I shushed. "Can't you see I'm spying... Besides... what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm here to get some fish." Yuri replied. "Get 'em once the fishing boats show up at sunrise. Are you here for that too?

"Not exactly, Yuri..." I replied, pointing at the ship. "I'm waiting for someone... Someone associated with whoever's going aboard that ship... Someone who... hasn't payed the full price and I'm here to make up the difference... And I'm hoping for them to show up so I can finally collect on behalf of my mistress."

"I see..." Yuri replied... "Is that them?" He points at a black stretch coach that pulls up at the ship. Councilmen Nero and Bruno emerge, and stand there, waiting...

"Not exactly, Yuri..." I shook my head. "I'd like to end them but, I can't touch them or a certain missing person might...suffer the consequences, So we're sparing them... for now."

"So you're after two other people, huh.?" Yuri asked, I nodded. "Lemme guess... these two were hired by an evil noble to deflower that little naive noble that lives up at that castle."

"You've read my mind, Yuri..." I whispered. "aha... Speak of the devils..." We see a donkey cart pull up, being driven by those two absolutely revolting Gary Stus, Eric and Stan. They climb off and talk to the two councilmen. I had a hunch that they were the ones that Nero and Bruno were meeting prior to departure. Looks like I'm right.

"... So why did you ask us to come down here?" Eric asked.

"... We merely wish to pay you the remainder of your contract." Nero answered, holding up a pouch full of money. "For your services you and your men rendered in the corruption of lady Estellise."

"... Too bad some of us got killed in this job..." Stan said, referring to the... things I killed a few days ago.

"...Regrettable, I suppose." Bruno replied. "But look on the bright side... You two get their share of the money. That'll more than compensate you."

Eric opens up the bag... I can tell from this distance he looks quite...pleased with his catch. "Oh yeah... Me and Stan will be set for quite a few years." He said, looking quite pleased.

"...Woah, no kidding." Stan added. "...And as for friends, we could always get new ones."

"...And with this much... the stockyards will belong to us... heh heh heh." Eric chuckled. "... So what's our legal status?"

"You two don't need to...Worry about it." Nero replied as he and Bruno turned towards the gangplank. "...It's not outlaw, if you're wondering. Now, if you'll excuse us, We need to go see Ragou." And the two board the ship, and soon it cast off, setting a course towards Capua Nor. One thing is certain... Once Ragou finds out about Estellise, things will get really complicated really fast...

… But let's not worry about that right now. I begin to approach my quarry as they were still talking about their plans for that money... Money earned at the expense of my mistress and my friend.

Yuri hangs back. He knows that this is something I have to do myself. And I prefer it that way.

"Let's head over to the ba..." Eric said as he and Stan turn around... Only to be interrupted by me standing in their way. "...Y...Y...You! What are you doing here?" Eric nervously stammered.

"How much did they pay you two to ruin her life, Eric?" I coldly asked.

"Th-That's none of your fucking business, Julia!" Eric replied as he nervously stepped back. I stepped forward in a way to keep them from running in a certain direction.

"Besides, we're still legally protected by the law." Stan added. "Nero and Bruno said we're not outlaws... Even after what we did to that little girl."

"Miss Estellise can complain all she wants, but she's still lord Ragou's slave" Eric declared. "He still holds her contract and you can't do a fucking thing about it."

"I'll take care of that contract later." I replied. "Besides, do you two think it'll protect you...? Or the council...? Or Ragou...? Look around... There's no one here but us."

Well there's Yuri but...

I pull out my daggers, Eric and Stan tremble at that the sight of them. "And as far as I'm simply concerned... You two are outlaws in my book... Time for you two to get your real payment."

"GYAAAH! Keep away from us!" Eric yelped, and those two clearly knew what I meant because they suddenly ran off... In the direction I wanted them to run to... I follow them...

_**XXX**_

It wasn't long before they ran out of dock to run to. Unless they tried to swim. But if I know this part of the dock... "Nowhere to run now, assholes." I said as I approached. Unless you two can swim."

"W-Wait a minute!" Eric begged, Hand out as if that would stop me. "We're not the ones to blame for what happened to miss Estellise."

"We were just following orders from both master Charu and lord Ragou!" Stan added. "We had no choice!"

"Then don't blame me..." I coldly replied. "Blame Ragou and this Charu...person for your fate."

"Wait a sec... H-How about this!?" Stan begged. "How 'bout we just give you the money..." He holds out the pouch. "You take the money, walk away, and forget we ever existed!"

"I don't want your tainted money." I replied, slowly stepping closer as those two edge towards the end of the dock. "There's only one thing I want from you two."

"D-Don't come any closer, you monster!" Eric begged.

"She's not gonna listen, Eric!" Stan said. "Swim for your dick!" And he jumps off the dock, followed by Eric.

I pick up a nearby bucket that smelled worse than Eric(If that's possible). And approached the edge of the dock. I can see those two assholes floating in the water like a couple of turds in the toilet before you flush it.

"Hah! You'll never catch us now! Eric gloated.

"Yeah We can easily swim away from you!" Stan added as he bobbed alongside.

I suppose I could jump in after them, swim them down and end this. But I have a much better idea. I pour the contents of the bucket into the water.

"Huh...? What're you doing?" Eric asked.

"There's a reason I wanted you two to go this way..." I replied. "As as for what I just did... Let's just say... I'm calling them in for breakfast."

"Then that bucket..." Stan said.

"Was full of chum." I finished.

"Ow! Something just pinched me!" Eric suddenly yelped.

"YEOW! What the fuck!" Stan also yelped. "Hey what's going on here!?"

"Whatever the council payed you two... It simply wasn't enough." I said as I noticed the water surrounding those two start to boil. "The dockyard crabs will just have to make up the difference."

In seconds the water is alive with vicious swimming crabs slashing and cutting those two Stus with their razor-sharp claws. Eric and Stan scream and flail about, trying in vain to escape the claws that were attacking them from all sides, turning the water into a red glittering froth. They managed to get to the dock ladders and try to climb out. But I stood at the top of said ladder blocking their escape as the crabs ate all the flesh on them that was below the surface.

Soon the waters quiet down, and I can see Eric and Stan still holding onto the ladder. But... they're not moving at all. Their eyes, wide with with pain and terror stare vacantly at the pre-dawn sky. Their death-grip on the ladder loosens and they sink beneath the surface.

And that was that. I notice the pouch of money lying on the dock, so I kicked it into the ocean and walked back towards Yuri.

"So it's done?" He asks.

I nodded. "Job's done, the assholes are dead." And I headed back to the castle. So much to do today.

* * *

_**(The End... And now the game can begin...)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And so we come to the end of Scattered Moon, A fan-fic made to resolve Valssu's Mangetsu Santan doujinshi. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did making it.**_

_**Well that takes care of Estellise Sidos Heurassein, And what doujinshi artist Valssu/Charu did to her in their three part work. But no doubt Estellise will never be the same again. She'll now know better than to trust the council.**_

_**And with that I am now finished with the Valssu Trilogy(Scattered Flowers, Tangled Tentacles, and Scattered moon). Nothing ahead but the main story…**_

_**Aaaaannnnndddd that's it.**_


End file.
